Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma
by Brigade701
Summary: Harry and Ginny run into a dilemma During Harry's final Year at Hogwarts
1. The House in Hogsmeade

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter One

The House in Hogsmeade

Harry woke up on a nice quiet July morning in his room. It wasn't his usual room in Griffyndor Tower at Hogwarts or even his bedroom at the Dursleys where he had gone to live when he was a year old after his parents were killed by Lord Voldemort. It was a room of a small house in Hogsmeade the wizards village near Hogwarts as Harry had decided with a little help from Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts to purchase the house. It wasn't a problem for his parents had left him a vault full of wizard money at their bank Gringotts in Diagon Alley after their death. He quickly placed his dressing robe on and went out into the hall. The first thing he saw was the nicely dressed House Elf Dobby an elf which once had served Lucius Malfoy prior to Harry a few years before freeing Dobby by handing Mr. Malfoy an old diary of Voldemort's in one of his socks. Malfoy had removed the sock and tossed it away only for Dobby to catch it. During the year at Hogwarts these days Dobby worked in the kitchen at the school but Dumbledore had loaned Dobby to him over the summer.

"So Harry what can I get you for breakfast?" Dobby asked.

"Cook's choice. Either that or check with that silly animagus who lives by the hearth," Harry said referring to his godfather Sirius Black a wizard who spent a lot of time as a Labrador Retriever. His next stop was his bathroom so he could grab a bath. His bathroom was occupied by a bespectacled ghost with Dark hair.

"Myrtle, what brings you here?" He asked the ghost who normally haunted a girls bathroom in Hogwarts and was the unofficial guard to the entrance to a very secret chamber there.

"I decided to visit you Harry. It wasn't easy since your house isn't exactly tied into the lake by Hogwarts," Myrtle said.

"Well you mind if I have privacy for my bath," Harry asked,

"Sure, I'll visit with Dobby in the Kitchen. Oh by the way Peeves is thinking of visiting you at some point," Myrtle said before heading for the s trap of his toilet. Harry meanwhile grimaced at the thought of what Hogwarts resident poltergeist would do. 

After he got dressed in his Muggle clothes and wizard's robes he headed for the kitchen where two Owls were waiting for him. One was his own Snow Owl Hedwig and the other was a small squat owl named Pigwidgeon. Hedwig had his copy of the Daily Prophet and Pigwidgeon had a message from Ron Weasley. Sirius while Harry was looking at the message from Ron had walked in and transformed back into his Human form so he could have breakfast. 

Harry

Ginny and I are going to be going to Diagon Alley this morning to get some books. If you can get away meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 11:00. We are coming alone since dad and Percy have to work at the Ministry, Fred and George are busy with their Joke shop and Mom is off visiting Charlie but just for the day. 

Ron

Harry quickly wrote a reply on a scrap of parchment and sent it off with Ron's owl. He then sat down to a huge wizard's breakfast. Just as he was heading for the living room he saw a couple bricks heading his way.

Harry attempted a banishing charm on the bricks but wasn't quick enough as a third brick was thrown his way. He managed to duck though but just barely.

"Peeves, would you like me to send the Bloody Baron an owl telling him what you are doing?" Harry asked referring to the Ghost of Slytherin Tower where his enemy Draco Malfoy lived. 

"Not really Harry, I'm kind of on thin Ice with the ghost population at Hogwarts and I was hoping to hide out here at least until the new term opens up," Peeves said.

Harry spent most of the morning reluctantly playing dodge ball with Peeves prior to looking at his watch and grabbing the Floo Powder and throwing it on the Fire. He then stepped through and said.

"Diagon Alley."

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 2 Rendezvous at Diagon Alley.

Harry arrived at a small bar in London. Sitting at a table nearby were two red heads one a tall Male of about seventeen and the other a little bit younger girl. Harry walked over just as a Brown haired girl also walked over. The two redheads were Ron and Ginny Weasley and the brown haired girl was Ron and Harry's classmate Hermione Granger.

"Was I ever glad to get away for a few hours," Harry said.

"Why is that?" Hermione asked.

"Well right now I have a slightly banished and uninvited house guest who decided to play dodge ball. Thank god Professor Dumbledore got me special permission to use magic over the summer otherwise I'd be out cold right now," Harry said.

"Let me guess Peeves," Hermione said.

"Of course. First thing I threatened to send the Bloody Baron an owl after he threw bricks at me," Harry said.

"Have you seen Hagrid at all?" Ron asked referring to the gamekeeper at Hogwarts.

"He was by last week. Thank god Peeves wasn't around then," Harry said.

"How do you think Moaning Myrtle is doing?" Ginny asked.

"Last I knew she was going to bug Dobby while he was cooking breakfast. She somehow traveled from her bathroom stall at Hogwarts to my house. Myrtle I don't care if she stops by. Sir Nick or even the Fat Friar can even visit but Peeves is another story," Harry said making reference to the Tower ghosts for Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. 

"Ginny, you did get the key to the Vault from mom didn't you?" Ron asked.

"No I thought you were going to," Ginny said.

"Ginny, it was your job," Ron said.

"Your parents probably don't have enough in there anyway so why worry about it," a voice said as it went by. Harry turned around and saw Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle. 

"Draco, go flush your head in Myrtle's toilet," Hermione said.

Draco feeling insulted headed off with the other two on his tail.

"Funny thing is I think Draco was right," Ron admitted. He didn't like the fact that his parents were so poor.

"Well I better be getting to Gringotts," Harry said.

"I'll come as well I have to exchange some money," Hermione said since her parents were both non users of magic so her money was in the form of Pounds and a few Euros. 

Harry left Hermione at the front counter and went off with a Gringotts goblin to his private vault were he grabbed about 2000 Galleons, an equal number of Sickles, and about 900 knuts. He then went with the Goblin back to the surface where he met up with Hermione. 

"All set Harry?" Hermione wondered.

"You bet Hermione. I doubt Ron and Ginny will have anything to be worried about. I have a plan," Harry said.

Their next stop was Flourish and Blotts which was the bookstore where they bought their books every year. When they walked in Ron already had a copy of the Standard Books of Spells Grade 7 and the other books they needed. Ginny was looking at a battered old copy of the Standard Books of Spells Grade 6. Harry though picked up a copy in mint condition after slipping up behind her. 

"That looks like an older edition anyway," Harry said referring to the copy in Ginny's hands.

"Harry, My parents can't afford that good a condition," Ginny complained.

"So without the key to their vault you can't use their money as it is," Harry said. "I want to ensure that you Ginny are ready. Hey we Gryffindors have to stick together."

They then headed for the counter where Harry called Ron over.

"Ring up all three stacks," Harry said.

"All three Mr. Potter," the Cashier said.

"All three," Harry said.

"Harry, I can't make you do this," Ron said.

"Who ever said you were. I don't like seeing my friends in a bind," Harry said. "Besides I helped your family out before." This last bit was a reference to when Harry gave Ginny the free set of Gilderoy Lockhart books her first year at Hogwarts that the Famous Wizard had given him preferring to buy his own set. "Plus this makes us a little more even," Harry said thinking of the number of times their family had rescued him from Life with his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. 

"It's not like we can pay you back right away," Ron said.

"Who said I was going to make you pay me back," Harry said. 

Hermione simply stayed out of the way as she paid for her own books.

AS they left the bookstore Harry headed for the Stationery Store.

"I'm almost out of Parchment and ink," He said.

Harry walked out of there ten minutes later with ten fifty foot rolls of parchment, five bottles of ink and fifteen quills.

"Think you have enough Parchment?" Hermione asked as he handed three rolls each to Ron and Ginny. "Oh." She added once she saw what he was up to.

They hung around the Alley for a while. Ron and Ginny were a little uncomfortable with Harry's generosity but they didn't complain too much since otherwise they'd be first years up the lake without Hagrid. As they were arriving by the Fireplace Ron said. "Thanks at least for helping us out. You didn't have to we probably could have put them on some sort of account at the shops."

"Hey don't mention it," Harry said before he returned to his house only to get his face smashed with a couch cushion by Peeves.

"Hey Harry glad your back. Want to play more dodgeball?" Peeves asked.

"Peeves why don't you swing by Three Broomsticks for a little while or go bug Filch," Harry said referring to the caretaker at Hogwarts who most definitely wasn't a member of Peeve's fan club.

"I'm not welcome in Three Broomsticks and Filch along with Mrs. Norris are on a bit of a warpath right now," Peeves said.

"I wonder why," Harry said the sarcasm showing in his voice.

He then saw a flicker of movement in his fireplace. Looking over he saw Ron exit.

"Harry, my parents were wondering if you wanted to come over to the Burrow for dinner," Ron said as another cushion made a beeline for him Ron though was successful is using a banishing charm on it.

"Good work I tried to use it on the Bricks this morning only I wasn't real successful," Harry said.

Dobby walked out right then.

"Hey Wheezy, what brings you by?" He asked.

"I was delivering an invitation to Harry. It seemed quicker to come personally then to send an owl," Ron said.

"Dobby, take the night off," Harry said slipping a couple Galleons and a small handful of Sickles to the house elf.

"Whoa he doesn't get that much out of the school," Ron said.

"I pay him what I feel he is worth," Harry said.

Half an hour later Harry left his robes behind and used the Floo Powder to return to the Burrow with Ron. Ron's Older Brother Percy was just Apparating in from work when they arrived.

"Hey Harry, how is the bachelor life?" He asked.

"Good. Can't really complain," Harry said. "Of course Peeves decided to pay me a visit and so far hasn't left. In fact Ron and I both got nailed by cushions he threw."

"Did Filch and Mrs. Norris finally get him kicked out orsomething?" Percy asked.

"I think it is close," Harry said. "He mentioned how he was on thin ice with the other ghosts. He is hoping to stay with me at least until September when the new term starts."

"Knowing Peeves I hope he doesn't stay that long," Ginny said as she walked out.

"Ginny, did you and Ron have any trouble buying your books?" Percy asked.

"Harry helped us out," Ron said. "Not that he had to but he did."

"He was the last of the big spenders," Mrs. Weasley said as she walked in. 

__

WE interrupt this fanfic for a quick Author's Note. Last of the Big Spenders is something that I know Americans use to refer to someone who is spending money left and right. This certainly described Harry while at Diagon Alley since he paid for his friends stuff in addition to his own. Now back to your regularly scheduled fanfic. 

"Yeah it was helpful, we kind of forgot to get the key to the vault from mom," Ron said.

"In looking at the books it would have been tight as it is," Mrs. Weasley said. "I had Ron invite Harry to dinner as a way of paying him back."

"Not that I was expecting payback of course," Harry said.

"We even had a run in with Draco Malfoy and his goons," Ginny said.

"Oh man What I can't figure out is how he managed not to get expelled. How many O.W.L.'s did he get.

"I think four," Ron said. "Harry and I managed to get ten and Harry has come close to getting expelled almost as many times as Malfoy."

"I know. I think Dumbledore bailed me out most of those times. Hard to believe Hagrid ended up expelled though," Harry said.

"Yeah but that was Fifty five years ago. History in other words. Besides you solved the mystery that lead to his expulsion by uncovering who really committed the crime," Percy said.

"Yeah throwing the rule book aside once again and narrowly missing getting expelled myself," Harry said.

"You have to remember I was worried while down in the chamber that I was going to end up expelled all because of what You-Know-Who made me do," Ginny said.

"Yet neither one of us did get expelled," Harry said. "I'm surprised Hermione isn't here."

"We had no way to get an invitation to her since her fireplace is a Muggle Fireplace and there wasn't enough time to send an owl," Mrs. Weasley said.

Just as Dinner was almost ready Mr. Weasley apparated in. 

"Harry Potter. This is a surprise," Mr. Weasley said.

"I wasn't expecting to get a last minute dinner invitation. Thankfully my cook hadn't started dinner so I gave him the night off," Harry said.

"One of the house elves at Hogwarts is helping you for the summer isn't he," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes Dobby in fact. If Lucius Malfoy only knew," Harry said. 

"I'm still working on catching him at something," Mr. Weasley said.

"Arthur, Why worry about it. Malfoy most likely knows you are after him. He isn't about to slip up," Mrs. Weasley said.

"At least we managed to get him good a few years ago after Draco let his mouth run away with him to a ministry informant," Mr. Weasley said.

"How did the informant get the info as it is?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"It was luck. Harry and I were after something else when we got ahold of the info," Ron said.

"I thought you two and Draco didn't get along," Mrs. Weasley said. "Isn't he always picking on Hermione because her parents are Muggles?" 

"Yeah but he didn't know it was us," Harry said.

"Were you using Harry's invisibility cloak or something?" Ginny asked.

"No actually we were using some Polyjuice Potion so that we looked like Crabbe and Goyle since at the time we thought he was behind the attacks," Ron said.

"Why was that?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"It was during the whole fiasco with the Chamber of Secrets when Ron and I were second years and Ginny was a first year. Since only students born to Muggle parents were being attacked and Draco was always against Muggle born wizards being at Hogwarts we thought he might have been the Heir of Slytherin," Harry said. "In the end though it was You-Know-Who acting through Ginny that was behind it all."

"Who do you think will be teaching Defense of the Dark Arts this year?" Ginny asked.

"Who knows. WE go through more teachers of that class then any class out there. Take into consideration McGonagall still teaches Transfiguration. Flitwick is still teaching Charms, Snape is still the Potions Master, Sprout is still teaching Herbology, and Prof. Binns is still teaching History of Magic. Defense of the Dark Arts is the only Core Course that has had different teachers every year," Ron said.

"Yet all you learn is the Fundamentals. I probably learn more everytime I have to tangle with You-Know-Who then I learn in class," Harry said.

"Heck you could almost after you finish up come back and teach the class. You certainly have enough hands on knowledge certainly more then someone like Prof. Lockhart was my first year," Ginny said.

"Lupin the following year was my favorite," Harry said.

After dinner was over Ginny invited Harry upstairs. They eventually reached her room.

"Here you are only a Floo Powder away and yet today is the first time I've seen you since last term," Ginny said.

"I was enjoying my vacation. Besides Sirius and I had a lot of catching up to do," Harry said. "Besides you could always have taken the Floo Network to Hogsmeade and visited me. Ron did even if it was only to give Peeves and extra target while he was delivering the dinner invitation. Heck if Peeves and Myrtle can feel comfortable dropping by uninvited especially Peeves then why should it be a problem for you," Harry said.

"I know but Sirius kind of scares me after all he did spend time in Azkaban. OK so they caught the real killer only for him to escape," Ginny said. "Besides I don't really like traveling using the Floo Powder. I can't wait until I get authorization to Apparate then I won't have to relay on the stupid Floo Powder."

"I still remember the first time I used it and I ended up down Knockturn Alley. Thank god Hagrid came around," Harry said.

"Harry, toward the end of last term were you serious when you said you loved me?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I was," Harry said as he turned pink.

"Why me when you could have had your pick of girls. What about that former Ravenclaw Seeker Cho?" Ginny asked.

"She wasn't exactly my type and I think of Hermione as a friend. Yet you are more then a friend," Harry said. 

"Looking forward to your final season as Gryffindor's seeker?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah I am kind of. It's strange I have seniority over everyone else on the team even the other seventh years since I ended up on the team as a first year. There again I was worried I was going to end up expelled," Harry said.

"You are one of the best seekers Gryffindor ever had. From what Fred and George told me you didn't even let a run away Nimbus Two Thousand get in your way," Ginny said.

"That was because Professor Quirrell had tried to take control of it. Hermione setting Snape on Fire though wasn't bad even if he was trying to save me from Quirrell," Harry said.

"Which broom do you prefer the Firebolt that Sirius gave you or your old Nimbus?" Ginny asked.

"My Firebolt has always been useful but My Nimbus 2000 saw me through some pretty good things like one good example is the five minute Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. The best part is Snape was the referee and didn't have time to do too much damage to Gryffindor's point total," Harry said.

"Yeah but didn't you, Hermione, and Neville later lose 150 points?" Ginny ask.

"We got them back though," Harry said. "At the last minute but we did."

Harry and Ginny continued to chat for an hour before he returned to his house. That morning he slept in late and headed right for the Bath. He was already in the bathtub when Myrtle popped out of the sink and sat down.

"Morning Myrtle," Harry said. "What's the scoop at Hogwarts?"

"Don't know I stayed in your water tank last night," Myrtle said. "I figured Filch needed a vacation from my bathroom flooding all the time."

"I think he does. Unfortunately I have a feeling he'll get a vacation from Peeves and I won't," Harry said. 

Harry was in the tub a good forty minutes before climbing out. Myrtle quickly leaped into the drain. Dobby of course had a another Huge breakfast already on the table when he walked in. 


	2. The Big Surprise

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 3 The Big Surprise

Harry awoke on his birthday and underwent his usual routine with his bath although Myrtle waited to wish him a good morning until He was all done. 

"Myrtle, if you can try to keep Peeves from Trashing the place just in case I decide to invite Ginny over tonight?" Harry requested. 

"Sure thing Harry," Myrtle said. "Oh by the way Happy Birthday Harry the big Seventeen huh?"

"You bet Myrtle. The best part is Muggles have certain movies that you can't get into unless you are seventeen so I can watch them now without my invisibility cloak," Harry said.

"Harry, you forget I was Muggle born back when I was alive," Myrtle said. "Ok so movies were a lot different back then.

Harry walked down to breakfast to see Sirius reading the paper. Apparently Hedwig has already been through.

"Morning Harry, your parents would have enjoyed today that is for sure. Too bad Wormtail ruined it by sicking the dark lord on them," Sirius said.

"Sirius, I might invite Ginny over for dinner tonight being a special occasion and I'd rather Peeves not trash the place only I don't think Myrtle can handle him alone and being a Gryffindor I'm not a favorite of the Bloody Baron," Harry said.

"I think I can handle that crazy Poltergeist. Just so you know I gave Dobby a few Galleons and told him to take the day off. HE was excited and figured on visiting Winky over at the school," Sirius said.

"I figured on grabbing breakfast at the Three Broomsticks as it is," Harry said. 

Harry then headed for the Three Broomsticks which was a restaurant/Tavern there in town. He took the time to head for the bar. 

"Morning Harry," the Wizard behind the bar said. "What's up your cook on strike?"

"He took the day off," Harry said.

"Haven't seen you with the Flaming Red Head lately. Last time I saw you two together was at the end of last term," he said.

"I saw her yesterday when I was in Diagon Alley buying books and then I had dinner with her family," Harry said.

"Next time she is in town you should bring her by," the wizard said.

"Maybe I will," Harry said. "I might have her join me for dinner tonight."

"Excuse me but could someone help me into a stool?" a diminutive wizard asked.

"Sure no problem just give me a second," Harry said. "Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry managed to magically lift the wizard onto the stool next to him.

"Not a bad job Mr. Potter. If it was during the school year I'd probably give Gryffindor fifty points," the wizard said which caused Harry to almost double take. HE took a quick glance at the wizard and immediately placed the face.

"Oh Professor Flitwick I didn't realize it was you," Harry said.

"That's ok Mr. Potter. I didn't think you would use magic to lift me," Prof. Flitwick said.

"If it was a different Student they probably wouldn't except I have special permission to use magic over the summer," Harry said.

"I hope you have your books already," Prof. Flitwick said.

"I bought them earlier this month at Flourish and Blotts in Diagon Alley," Harry said. "Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were with me."

"You getting any better at the various charms?" Flitwick asked. "I remember they used to give you trouble."

"The last couple weeks I've gotten a lot of practice with the Banishing Charm," Harry said.

"It seems every year somebody sends me flying when we do that Charm," Flitwick said.

"Well It doesn't take much for me to get the practice. The minute I drop my guard I can almost guarantee a little practice. You see Peeves is currently in temporary residence at my house here in Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"You felt safe leaving him alone?" The bartender asked.

"Well Myrtle is also on hand and I left word for her to keep an eye on Peeves," Harry said.

"Flitwick, can I get you anything?" the bartender asked.

"Wizard's breakfast, you eaten yet Mr. Potter?" Flitwick asked his student.

"Not yet In fact I was getting ready to order up a wizard's breakfast myself," Harry said.

"Harry, your food is on the house but your friend the academic will have to pay," the bartender said. "All day in fact."

During this he placed two jugs of pumpkin juice on the bar along with a couple goblets. Shortly after that he placed two plates of food on the table. AS they emptied their plates it magically refilled. Prof. Flitwick required six fillings but Harry was satisfied after the fourth filling. 

"Have your muggle relatives sent your present yet?" Flitwick asked.

"No but how could they Hogsmeade isn't with the Muggle Postal Service and they have no way to send an owl. Hedwig stays close since she has to bring the daily paper to me," Harry said.

"Could they have sent it with a friend who does have access to the Wizard Postal Service?" the Bartender asked.

"Well my Christmas Presents mundane and insulting as they are do tend to reach me how I don't know," Harry said.

"Maybe the school sends an owl to pick up your present," Flitwick said. "I think they do that sometimes for Muggle born students who stay up for Christmas.

"Yeah but in the summer It wouldn't be the school's job to handle those things," Harry said.

"True but you never know what might be going on," the charms professor said.

Prof. Flitwick didn't know how right he was for right then Three figures were exiting the fireplace at Harry's house. Two red heads and a dark curly head. Sirius was keeping an eye on Peeves while they started working away.

Harry meanwhile was having fun hanging with the professor. At one point Just for kicks Harry had picked up his wand and went _Accio butterbeer_. The bartender had just set a mug of butterbeer on the counter when Harry's wand magically pulled it to him.

"Not bad Harry and I was about to deliver it to you," the bartender said. 

Harry ended up having lunch with Prof. Flitwick as well. Afterward he spent the whole afternoon chatting with various townspeople he had come to know over the last four years since first and second year students weren't allowed in Hogsmeade. In fact Harry had used a couple of his father's old tricks a Marauders map and his invisibility cloak to sneak into Hogsmeade during his third year since parental permission was needed to make the trips and he had lacked it. Thankfully Sirius had saved the day at the end of his third year by giving the permission. Around about five o'clock Harry thought he felt something behind him when suddenly a Filibuster firework had gone off right under his seat. He turned to see two Red Headed figures make a run for it. 

"_Accio Firebolt_," Harry called with his wand and soon enough his broom had appeared and he hopped aboard keeping the speed limit within Hogsmeade limits in mind.

"_Thought so Fred and George. Why on Earth are they hoping to hide in my house. I should almost report those two to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."_

Harry kept the broom going at safe speed as he finished the journey to his house. When he walked in he was nailed by a cloud of confetti which Peeves had thrown as Everyone there Yelled Real Loud

"SURPRISE"

Harry quickly looked around and Saw Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George, Percy and his fiancée Penelope Clearwater, Peeves, Myrtle, Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington known among the students as Nearly Headless Nick, Friar Antonio de Baldi better known as the Fat Friar, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and a number of other residents of Gryffindor Tower. The most obvious guest was Twice as tall as the others and much broader he was known as Rubeus Hagrid. Even Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet Four veterans of the Quidditch Cup team his third year. In fact He had played with all four of them during his first three years on the team.

"Harry, how come you used a Summoning Charm on your broom?" Alicia asked.

"Easy so I could follow a couple crazy beaters," He answered indicating Fred and George the other two members of the team from when he first started playing literally.

"Good thing there weren't any Bludgers to worry about," George said.

"I simply looked at you two as the Golden Snitch," Harry said since according to the rules of Quidditch the seeker's job was to try to catch the Golden Snitch.

"Harry, you really think we your friends would let you be stuck celebrating your birthday alone?" Hagrid asked.

"Of course he wouldn't. The challenge though was sending the invitations out by owl and keeping you from finding out. Thankfully as an animagus I can sneak around unnoticed so I went by the Owl Office and arranged for their owls to handle the grunt work," Sirius said. "Dobby taking the day off was also part of the plan. Your deciding to spend the day at the Three Broomsticks made it even easier."

"Yeah it made it easy for Fred and George to get my attention," Harry said.

"It also gave Ron, Hermione, and I time to decorate," Ginny said with a little giggle. "Of course Sirius and Myrtle helped.

"Myrtle managed to lock up all your valuables with the exception of the Firebolt so I was anxious to throw something when they handed me the confetti," Peeves said. "God it seemed like King's Crossing in here as people were coming left and right through the Fireplace."

"Probably a good thing Myrtle locked up anything you could conceivably throw," Harry said.

"Thankfully we knew Peeves would most likely be around so we could find something for him to safely throw," Hermione said.

Sirius then called everyone to dinner. Thankfully it was a buffet style dinner what with all the guests. 

"Harry, lets face it this is a great Party," A girl who the year before had been a first year said.

"I know Ginger, Best part is I didn't know about it. Oh well It's better then I always had to put up with at the Dursleys," Harry said.

"The Dursleys," Ginger said with a confused look on her face.

"Their Muggles. My Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon. Petunia was my mom's sister," Harry said.

"Oh," Ginger said.

"I heard some crazy rumor that this was the place to be tonight," A Man with Long Silver hair said from the door as he walked in with a Dark Haired Woman with her hair in a Bun. The Man has on Long Red Wizard Robes and the Woman had Scarlet Robes trimmed with gold on. Pretty much every guest cheered since those were the colors of Gryffindor. Penelope having lived in Ravenclaw simply smiled at the new arrivals. The New Arrivals being Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts and Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmaster, Transfiguration Professor and the Head of Gryffindor House. 

"Certainly looks to be a hoping place," Prof. McGonagall said shortly before Peeves nailed her with a seat cushion he had found laying around.

"Well now we know why Filch has been complaining about how quiet it was around the Castle," Dumbledore said before using a banishing charm on a cushion that was headed for him. He was successful and the cushion ended up flying through Nearly Headless Nick and hitting Ginny in the face.

"OK who threw this. Myrtle, I thought I asked you to lock up anything that Peeves could throw?" Ginny asked looking at the Bespectacled ghost.

"I thought I had locked everything up," Myrtle said. "I checked myself as the guests started arriving."

Ginny looked around and found that a few cushions and pillows were exposed up in Sirius's unused bedroom. 

"Here he has the 2nd nicest room in the house and he sleeps in front of the hearth," Ginny said a little sarcastically. 

"I occasionally sleep up here but I spend most of my time in my animal form at night. Peeves will sometimes hide in here at night," Sirius said having follower her upstairs. 

"Sirius, I hope Peeves returns to Hogwarts soon. I know he is in big trouble with the Ghost Council and with Filch but if he stayed here while Harry is at school the place would be trashed by Halloween," Ginny said.

"I'll still be around and could keep an eye on Peeves if needed. I think Harry is getting ready to open his presents," Sirius said.

As they were walking back downstairs Ginny whispered a little something to Sirius. Harry was just opening a small present from his old Quidditch teammates. Inside was a real fancy Scarlet Robe with the name Potter in gold on the back along with a Gryffindor Lion on it. 

"It's for when you are playing Quidditch next year," George said. "The whole team chipped in for it."

Ginny then handed her present to Harry next. Inside was a photo album full of Pictures of the two of them together including ones from shortly after the whole Chamber of Secrets horror. Harry ended up unwrapping all sorts of Wizardry items. The last item he unwrapped was in fancy paper with the Hogwarts crest on it. After Unwrapping it he found a bunch of small banners in gold and scarlet with Letters showing Various times the House Cup was Won and the Quidditch Cup. There was even a Banner with the Hogwarts Crest for his Winning the Triwizard Cup a few years before. Harry went kind of sad as he thought of Cedric Diggory a resident of Hufflepuff who had died shortly after they had tied for the cup.

"Not what you would consider your finest hour huh Harry," Hagrid said as he saw the look on Harry's face. 

"Not really Hagrid I was thinking of Cedric as I looked at this last banner," Harry said. "He was a good opponent."

"TO beat you at Quidditch they would have to be good," Oliver said. 

The entire team agreed. The party went in for another hour as they played various wizard style party games (Not including Peeves favorite of Dodge Ball). Finally Sirius made a discrete signal to the Weasley Twins shortly before a whole pile of Filibuster Fireworks went off. Right after that the quests started to leave the party. Dumbledore and McGonagall along with Hagrid waited until last before they left. Half an hour after the last guest Floo Powdered home Harry was laying on his bed still thinking about Cedric when a faint knock was heard on his door. 

"Come in," Harry said even though he was almost positive it was Sirius in his animal form. He was wrong though as Ginny entered.

"Ginny, I thought you had already Floo Powdered home," Harry said trying to hide his excitement at seeing his girlfriend again.

"I came back because I figured you needed a friend. You don't have all that many happy memories of the Triwizard Tournament do you?"

"Not really. God preparing for the tasks I had to learn a lot. I probably learned more curses and charms on my off time then I had learned that whole year from Professor Moody," Harry said. "Heck It took me hours to get the summoning charm mastered for the first task."

"You've had to use that charm a few times since then," Ginny said. "Harry instead of dwelling on a bad memory think of the good times. Like when Gryffindor has won a Quidditch match or the House Cup. OF the fun things we've done together both at Hogwarts and at the Burrow."

"I'll try Ginny. You probably should get home before you get into trouble with your parents," Harry said. "They might not let you come over."

"Let's see I have until morning for that. Mom knew I was coming back. I just don't think they will look for me before morning. Besides Hermione taught me a great trick she used to use to fool Muggles. Doesn't even require magic," Ginny said a grin forming on her face.

"Like what?" Harry asked.

"Oh putting pillows or some other bulky item under the sheets so it looks like you are actually under there," Ginny said.

"I could have used that trick a few times with the Dursleys," Harry said.

"I can imagine," Ginny said. "I'll be in Sirius's room if you need me."

The next morning Ginny woke up early and commandeered the bathroom so she could clean up before heading home. Myrtle was sitting on the toilet when she walked in.

"Morning Harry," Myrtle said before looking and seeing that it was Ginny. "Sorry Ginny I thought it was Harry at first."

"That's ok you probably didn't realize I had stayed overnight," Ginny said. "For the record nothing happened we weren't even in the same room."

"Mind if I stick around. Harry doesn't like me watching him bath," Myrtle said.

"He's a boy what do you expect," Ginny said. "I'm sure you've known a number of boys like that over the years."

"Well I sort of did," Myrtle said. "Thing is that was before I died because of the basilisk that lived in the Chamber of Secrets."

"Well Cheer up. Your basic job these days is to guard the entrance and make sure it doesn't get opened again unless absolutely necessary," Ginny said.

An hour later Harry was sitting down to Breakfast as Ginny was getting ready to return to The Burrow.

"Well Hot Stuff, I'll see you around," Ginny said before planting a juicy one on Harry's lips and heading for the Fire place. The last thing Harry heard was Ginny's giggly voice going "The Burrow." 


	3. Return to Hogwarts

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 4

Return to Hogwarts.

Before Harry knew it there was only a couple days to go before He had to meet the rest of the Students upon their arrival on the Hogwarts Express. He was reading his Daily Prophet back to the living room doorway when he heard a sound coming from the living room where the fireplace was. He then heard the voice of one of his houseguests going.

"Here let me help you with that," He said.

"Thanks Peeves. I hope you know where to put it," The voice said.

"Sirius's room I think," the poltergeist replied. 

"You bet Peeves," the voice said. He then heard footsteps as the visitor entered the kitchen He failed to notice the visitor making a drinking motion toward Dobby before the visitor slid into a chair next to him.

"Morning Harry," She said as Dobby brought a goblet and a second jug of Pumpkin Juice over. 

"Ginny, I didn't figure I'd see you for another three days," Harry said.

"I decided to come up early so we could spend time together," Ginny said as Dobby then carried a plate of food over for Ginny. Ginny waved it off though. "I had breakfast before I came Dobby but thanks."

"No problem Ginny," Dobby said. "Harry, you do realize I have to leave for Hogwarts first thing in the morning on the first so I can help make the Welcoming Feast."

"No problem Dobby in fact I think you can safely head off after dinner the night before. We'll manage ok on the First," Harry said. "Just see me before you leave that day so I can give you your final pay."

"No problem Harry," Dobby said.

After Breakfast they went into the living room. Pigwidgeon happened to be waiting at the window.

"So what is up Pigwidgeon?" Ginny asked as she removed the note from his leg.

Young Lady

Did you really think I wouldn't notice you sneaking off this morning. You better hope I don't report you to the Under-age Witch's and Wizards office at the Ministry for this. Imagine a young girl like you sneaking off to spend three days alone with a wizard she isn't even married to. God your ancestors are probably turning in their graves. 

Sincerely

Your very worried mother.

"Oh like Please," Ginny said. "It isn't like I was trying to be sneaky. Unlike you I don't have an invisibility cloak."

"I would have loaned it to you," Harry said. "Where is your stuff?"

"Hopefully in Sirius's room. He told me he was going to let me use it when I visited. I'm just glad Mom didn't send a Howler like she did the time you and Ron used the car my dad enchanted to get to Hogwarts."

"So am I it would have scared Peeves away. By the way you sure it was safe trusting Peeves with your things?" Harry asked.

"I hope so," Ginny said. "Given the fact he was being nice instead of throwing something at me I figured I would let him carry my stuff."

"Ginny, I set your trunk in Sirius's room like you asked," Peeves said. 

"Thanks Peeves. Planning anything Cruel to do to the First Years?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know. They may still be mad at me," Peeves said.

"Peeves every year since I've started at Hogwarts I've known you to do something to them," Harry said.

"I know but I was still on good terms with the Ghosts. Now I'm not so sure," Peeves said.

"Hate to say it Peeves but Once I leave to return to Hogwarts you will have to look for somewhere else to live since Sirius is going to travel for a little bit and I'm not sure I trust you here alone since Myrtle is leaving the day before so she can reclaim her toilet stall," Harry informed the Poltergeist.

"I was starting to get used to this place. Harry I don't know why but I thought we were pals," Peeves said.

"That is stretching things a little. OK so you did save me from Filch one day at Sir Nick's request but other then that you've been as annoying as anything," Harry said.

"Funny thing is those are his good points," Ginny said.

Harry and Ginny elected to have lunch at Three Broomsticks. Madame Rosmerta one of the owners was behind the bar.

"Harry, I was hoping you would stop by again and Ginny Weasley. Looking forward to finding a cute guy for after you graduate Ginny?" she inquired.

"Madame Rosmerta I don't graduate for another two years I'm only a sixth year student," Ginny said. "Besides I already found a cute guy."

"Another sixth year Hogwarts student?" Rosmerta asked.

"Seventh year actually?" Ginny said.

"Who that nice boy Draco Malfoy?" Rosmerta asked.

Ginny couldn't resist pretending to gag.

"Oh come on Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin. My cute guy is a Gryffindor," Ginny said.

"What about Neville Longbottom or Seamus Finnigan, Both of them are nice guys," Rosmerta pointed out.

"Not quite my type," Ginny said.

"I doubt your cute guy is Dean Thomas although he would do and you wouldn't be dating your brother so that just leaves Harry," Rosmerta said.

Neither of them took the time to confirm what she figured out. Rosmerta quickly set a couple of butterbeers in front of them and took their orders. Fairly soon they returned to the house where Harry took out some scraps of parchment containing all sorts of information on Gryffindors. 

"I just need to figure out who to consider placing on the team. I took down a bunch of names and what position they want and Madam Hooch ran them through several Drills with the Team as it was along with I think one Drill with either Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff so she could rank them according to skill level," Harry said.

As he looked through the lists he saw how Ginny wanted either Keeper or one of the two Chaser Positions that were open. This got him thinking.

__

If I put Ginny on the Team people will think she got on because she is my girlfriend. Even if she is one of the better people to try for the Chaser positions. Oh man She definitely has earned a spot on the team through merit but Right now isn't the time for Favoritism. Thankfully the decision won't actually be made until after the term opens. I want to make the decision as early on as possible so we can possibly win the Cup this year. 

Ginny noticing how Harry was silent for a bit asked him what was up. 

"Just thinking over the list," Harry said. "Thank god I only have three positions to fill but I will need a few extras as a reserve in case of either injury or if a player gets tired. Possibly including a reserve Seeker."

"Too bad Ron offered to Commentate He would be a First Rate Player," Ginny said.

"Yeah but as it is Ron's specialty is the Beater position and our beaters are 2nd only to the Beaters for Hufflepuff. Besides the Beater position isn't open this year," Harry pointed out. 

"I'm sure You Madam Hooch and Prof. McGonagall will make good choices," Ginny said. 

The next morning When Harry came down for breakfast Hedwig was sitting with a Tawny Owl that Harry recognized as being one of the School Owls. Hedwig had a small mailbag in his talons and the Tawny Owl had a single piece of folded over parchment. Harry relieved the Tawny Owl of his letter and sent it off. He took the time to look at it.

Harry and Ginny

Since we see no reason for you to sit around Harry's house all day on the First waiting for the Hogwarts Express to arrive I arranged for a Carriage to pick you up at 1030 that day outside of Harry's residence. I'm sure you can have your stuff ready by then.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"That is certainly nice of Dumbledore if you ask me," Ginny said as she glanced over Harry's shoulder.

An hour later Ginny was checking over her Wardrobe when Myrtle Floated in through a wall.

"Man Ginny your robes look to be in rough shape," Myrtle said.

"Tell me about it. This is my best everyday robe and It has more holes then anything. Thank god my Dress Robes are in decent shape but I can't wear those for everyday. As it is they're second hand," Ginny said.

"Can't afford new robes huh?" Myrtle asked.

"Money is kind of tight in my family. I'm the youngest of seven kids," Ginny said. "I'll make due though."

"Couldn't you ask Harry to buy you some new robes. He'd probably do it faster then you can say Severus Snape is a big creep," Myrtle pointed out.

"I'd rather not. AS it is he paid for my books and Ron's books in addition to his own. In fact I have a fair amount of stuff in my trunk that he paid for that time he met Ron and I in Diagon Alley," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you can't go through Hogwarts in second hand robes. I admit you have this far but I bet they won't last another year," Myrtle said.

"You are right about one thing Myrtle, Professor Snape is a big creep. Of course I can't go saying that around the Castle because I'd get into trouble and Gryffindor will lose points," Ginny said.

Harry had quill to parchment when Ginny got downstairs from looking over her things. Ginny looked at one of the pieces of Parchment.

To Gringotts

I hereby Authorize Virginia Weasley to withdrawal from my vault up to300 Galleons or its equivalent in Sickles and Knuts a month for her use. There is no need to inform me via owl of times when she does so.

Sincerely

Harry Potter

"Harry, I didn't expect you would do something like this besides 300 Galleons is a fairly large amount. I wouldn't spend that much in a year normally for myself at least," Ginny said. "Also how did you know that Ginny was short for Virginia?" 

"George told me one time," Harry said. "I have one other draft to write out and then I'm going to visit a few shops while I have the opportunity."

Fairly soon Ginny had another small piece of parchment in her hand. This one was written to a shop owner in Diagon Alley

Madam Malkin

If Ginny Weasley should stop by your shop for new robes please charge them to my account at Gringotts

Harry Potter

Ginny had a hard time believing the words on the small piece of parchment in her hands. Harry had just arranged it so she could get new robes. Ginny was glad she had a small identification card the British Government issued to Muggles so she could prove her identity. 

"What are you going to do with 300 Galleons?" Peeves asked.

"I will share a little bit of it with Ron but I'll keep a lot of it for myself. Harry must really have feelings for me to do little things like this," Ginny said. "Well I'm off to Diagon Alley to do some shopping."

Ginny's first stop on arriving in Diagon Alley was Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. 

"You starting at Hogwarts?" Madam Malkin asked.

"Not exactly I'm going into my sixth year but I'm buying new robes. What ones I have were bought second hand. They're also getting a little small and beat up," Ginny said. "I have this for you." She added handing the authorization to her along with her Muggle issue ID card. 

"I'll get you all set up Ginny," Madam Malkin said.

AN hour later Ginny had the standard three sets of black work robes, a nice set of light scarlet Quidditch robes and an extra set of Dress Robes in a decent color. 

"Even if I don't make the team at least I'll have them in case I ever play a pick-up game of Quidditch with my brothers," She figured. Her next stop was Gringotts. There again she showed the note and her ID card to a goblin in this case and the goblin took her on a wild ride down to the shop where she grabbed 100 Galleons and 950 Sickles which was the equivalent of another 50 Galleons. She left the Knuts alone. She then returned to Harry's house via the Floo Powder. Myrtle was flying around when she arrived back.

"Where have you been hiding?" Myrtle asked her.

"I went shopping. Harry had written a note to Madam Malkin containing an authorization for her to charge my purchases to his account and he also arranged for me to get some money from his vault at the bank," Ginny said. 

"I think I might remember who Madam Malkin is. Isn't she the owner of the Robe Shop in Diagon Alley?" Myrtle asked.

"Yes she is," Ginny said. "I managed to get some decent robes. I'll keep that one set of second hand robes and trash the others. I'll keep what Dress Robes I have."

The night before they were to leave Peeves was obviously warming up for his beginning of term prank for when Ginny went to go to bed she found that Sirius's bed was smashed in half.

"Peeves, you better hope I don't decide to use you as a practice target for a good banishing charm," Ginny screamed.

She then went looking for the poltergeist only to see him heading fast in the direction of the school. Myrtle had already left and Dobby was getting ready to return himself. Sirius was also gone since he had left for his vacation earlier that day.

"I don't think I know the proper spells to repair Sirius's bed at least not tonight. We will figure something out though," Harry said.

Ginny managed to get a decent nights sleep although she found it different. The next morning though she wasn't feeling real well. About nine thirty she was in the bathroom leaning over the toilet. Harry walked in.

"You all right?" He asked.

"I'll manage I'll grab a nap of something once I get moved back into Gryffindor tower," Ginny said.

"Maybe before you grab your nap you should see Madame Pomfrey," Harry said.

"I don't think I need to go to the hospital wing for this," Ginny said.

The carriage arrived an hour later. Harry quickly loaded their trunks into the back and climbed aboard with Ginny next to him. 

"This is first class travel," Ginny said.

"I agree," Harry said.

They soon arrived at Hogwarts A Majestic Castle with a lot of Towers and Turrets to it. Harry lead the way into the Cavernous Entrance Hall where Professor McGonagall was waiting.

"I see you two arrived safely. Not a very long journey from the village is it?" she asked.

"No it isn't Professor. Mind if we simply take our trunks right up there?" Ginny asked.

"Here let me help you with those," a familiar voice asked.

"No way Peeves not after you smashed Sirius's bed last night," Ginny said.

Peeves floated off with a richly deserved dejected look on his face.

"Don't worry Ginny, We will take care of your trunks," another familiar voice said. Harry and Ginny looked up to see Dobby, Winky, and two other House Elves walking their way. 

"Cronk, grab the other end of this one," Dobby said grabbing one end of Harry's Trunk. "Winky, you and Deory grab Ginny's trunk."

"Harry, the password for the Tower is Blatherskite," Professor McGonagall whispered to him.

Harry and Ginny followed the House Elves to the Tower Entrance on the Seventh Floor. Fairly soon they were in the Common Room with Winky and Deory going one way and Dobby and Cronk the other. Ginny was starting to look real pale when she suddenly threw up in one corner of the common room.

"Ginny, you all right?" Dobby asked.

"I haven't been feeling all that great today," Ginny said. "I figured on just laying down in my room." 

"Dobby, soon as you get done here find Madame Pomfrey. She is probably in the hospital wing. See if she has time for a house call," Harry whispered to him.

Harry followed Dobby and Cronk up to his Room where there was a door that said Seventh Years on it. Soon as Dobby and Cronk got done Harry took the time to unpack his trunk of the stuff he wanted people to see leaving things like his pocket sneakoscope, his invisibility cloak and other tools of mischief making along with some of his socks in his trunk. He also locked his Firebolt in his Trunk. Next thing he knew Sir Nicholas came in.

"Harry, Madame Pomfrey is at the Entrance Hole," He said.

"Thanks Nick," Harry said as he went down to let the Nurse into the Tower. Madame Pomfrey then went up to the Girls Dormitory to look Ginny over. A Short time later the Painting swung open to admit Professor McGonagall.

"Any idea what is wrong with Ginny?" She asked.

"Not yet. I was unpacking my stuff when Nearly Headless Nick came to tell me that Nurse Pomfrey was desiring entrance to the Tower. I came down to let her in only she hasn't come down from her examination yet. While we are waiting Think we cam discuss the Quidditch Team," Harry said.

"I only came for a second. Wish I had time to talk about it. Yet the Train will be here in a few hours. What is that awful odor?" The Professor asked smelling the remnants of Ginny throwing up.

"Ginny Threw up on one Corner of the Room as Dobby and the others were moving our stuff in.

"We better do something about that before everyone arrives," Professor McGonagall said as she took her wand out and transfigured the remains into something harmless and not as odorous. She then opened a window to air out the room.

Harry Took the Time to Take a Super Extra Wide Roll of Parchment to Make a Banner that said Gryffindor House Welcomes the First Year Students and Hang it up with Deory's help since the House Elf was working on a few things.

"Looks nice Harry," Deory said. "I especially like the Lions on the Sides."

At that moment Madame Pomfrey made her exit. Harry was Studying when Myrtle came Flying in.

"Showtime Harry," She said. "Where is Ginny?"

"Upstairs resting she isn't feeling well. When Madame Pomfrey was leaving she simply left didn't even look my way. Let her rest," Harry said as he went upstairs and quickly threw his Dress Robes on. Before he knew it Prof. McGonagall was leading the First Year Students in. Hermione sat down next to him. 

"Collins, Lucille," Professor McGonagall said at one point. Hermione when she looked at the young girl gasped bigtime.

"Something up Hermione?" Harry asked her.

"She is my cousin," Hermione Whispered just as the Sorting Hat Bellowed out "Gryffindor." Lucille came running over and hugged Hermione as best she could. 

"Isn't this the Greatest Hermione?" She asked.

"You bet Lucy," Hermione said. "Right in my house."

"That Guy who brought us across is he a Professor?" Lucy asked.

"Oh Hagrid yes he is. He teaches Care of Magical Creatures and He is also the Gamekeeper," Harry said.

"Harry, I've been meaning to ask you but where is Ginny?" Ron asked just as the Sorting Hat placed a Dark-haired Medium Skinned girl into Slytherin. Eventually the sorting was Complete and Professor McGonagall took the Sorting Hat back to Dumbledore's office. The Headmaster himself meanwhile Stood up for a Speech.

"I just want to welcome all our New Students and Make a few new announcements. Professor Blankwood is our new Defense of the Dark Arts Professor. I want to remind everyone that the Forest behind by the School is off limits to everyone. If you are a Third Year Student or above you on certain weekends can go into Hogsmeade but we need your permission slip on file first. First and Second Year students are not allowed to go to Hogsmeade. Quidditch will be starting up soon. If you are interested in playing for your House team See Madame Hooch the Flying Instructor. At this time I will be Pointing out Who the Heads of the Houses Are. Professor Minerva McGonagall is the Head of Gryffindor she teaches Transfiguration, Professor Severus Snape the Potions Master is the Head of Slytherin. Ravenclaw's head is Professor Flitwick who teaches Charms, and Finally those of you in Hufflepuff will find yourselves working with Professor Sprout the Herbology professor. Now I have only two more words to say and those are Dig in," Professor Dumbledore said as the food appeared on the Plates.

"Harry, any idea what is wrong with Ginny that she is resting?" Lavender Brown a seventh year asked.

"Not a clue Lavender. Madame Pomfrey most likely knows and Professor McGonagall may know I don't know. I haven't been informed of anything," Harry said.

One of the other sixth year students put together a plate of food and after everyone left and went to the Tower She carried it up to their room where Ginny was still asleep.

"Ginny," She carefully woke her friend up.

"Yeah, what's up?" Ginny asked her.

"I brought you some food in case you were hungry. You missed the opening festivities," She said.

"Why didn't anyone wake me up?" Ginny asked.

"Was there anyone around who could do so?" her friend asked.

"Well Harry Potter but somehow I don't think he would just waltz up here for no reason," Ginny said.

"What about one of the Ghosts or even Peeves?" was the next question.

"Peeves is on my bad guy list right now. I was staying at Harry's and his godfather was living there over the summer only he generally slept on the couch in the living room even though he had a room set aside. Well I was using his Godfather's bedroom Only last night Peeves smashed the bed in half," Ginny said.

"Harry said you weren't feeling very well," her friend said.

"I was feeling real nauseous today. Does the common room still smell like somebody threw up?" Ginny asked.

"No it doesn't," her friend said. "You feel up to eating at all?"

"I probably should. Anyone good new to Gryffindor?" Ginny asked.

"This one girl is Hermione's cousin. Was she ever excited to end up in Gryffindor. Hermione was surprised to see her," her friend said.

"I'll be down in a little while," Ginny said.

Harry meanwhile was joking around with Ron and Hermione when Ginny finally came down wearing her bathrobe. 

"Ginny, you feeling any better?" Ron asked.

"A little bit," Ginny admitted. "How upset were mom and dad after I left for Harry's a few days ago.

"They were pretty mad. They didn't figure Errol was up to the task of delivering the note they wrote and Percy informed them that Hermes was to be used for official Ministry of Magic business only which is why Pig was used. Mom was real close to going the howler route," Ron responded to his sister's inquiry.

An hour later Professor McGonagall entered the Common Room.

"I figured I would come so we could hold an unofficial house meeting. That fine wizard over there is Harry Potter the Captain of our Quidditch Team. He is willing to let a few first years be on the team as reserves. Who among you has any Quidditch Experience?" 

A good number of the First years except Lucy and maybe three others raised their hands. 

"Lucy, you like Hermione have parents who are normal and aren't Witches or Wizards right?" Harry asked.

"Yes I am. How difficult is Quidditch and what is it?" Lucy asked.

"Quidditch is a very popular sport among Wizards and Witches. There are four balls the Quaffle, Two Bludgers, and a ball known as the Golden Snitch. The Quaffle is the main ball The Chasers and there are Three per team not counting reserve throw it between themselves toward the Goal posts. There are Three goalposts per team. They are guarded by the Keeper. We have Two spots available on the team for Chasers and the Keeper position is up for grabs. The Bludgers are bad news They move around on the field trying to cause injury to the players. Thankfully the Beaters and each team has two are armed with clubs to try to direct the Bludgers towards the opponents players. The last ball the Golden Snitch is also moving around. Catching it does two things, A it gives the team 150 points and it also ends the game. The Keeper, Chasers, and Beaters don't even have to worry about the Snitch because the last player on the team the Seeker handles that task. I'm the seeker on our team. As pretty much all of you know My parents died when I was a year old and I was raised by Muggles. Therefore I knew very little about wizardry when I started."

"How long does an average Quidditch game last before the Snitch gets caught?" a first year boy asked.

"It can be real short like five minutes or it can take months such that replacement players are brought in so that others can sleep," Harry said.

"Has a Quidditch Match at Hogwarts ever been as short as five minutes?" Lucy asked.

"Yes there have been matches that short at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I'll have you know that even with his upbringing Harry was born to fly a broomstick.," Prof. McGonagall pointed out.

"OK I made a couple decisions over the summer. Dennis Creevey, I'm placing you at Chaser. Rhonda McIntyre, I figured you would be our best bet at Keeper," Harry announced. 

Ginny with a sad look on her face got up and headed for the Girls dormitory. Prof. McGonagall followed her. 

"Ginny, you all right. I have been real busy and haven't had a chance to talk to Madame Pomfrey at all?" She asked.

"Leslie Lowdy brought me some food from the feast I has slept through it. So far I've managed to keep it down. I figured maybe Harry would put me at Keeper," Ginny said.

"Ginny, Harry made the choices he did so he could protect himself from favoritism. He didn't want people complaining that you made it on the team because you are his girlfriend. He left the other Chaser position for me to fill," Prof. McGonagall said. "Would you have a problem if I or Madame Hooch placed you on the team as the other Chaser?" 

"Not really only well Madame Pomfrey did find out why I was so nauseous today and it could affect whether I'll be able to play the whole season. I'd be fine for the game against Slytherin but I might not be able to play against Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff," Ginny said.

"Why would your medical condition today at the beginning of the year affect you playing Quidditch later this year?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Because I'm pregnant," Ginny informed her in a low voice.


	4. The First Decisions

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 5

The First decisions

"Hey Potter, rumor has it that you got Weasley's sister pregnant?" Draco Malfoy called out across the Great Hall at breakfast the next day.

"Malfoy, I have no idea what you are talking about. Ginny probably has a simple Muggle stomach bug," Harry said. "I doubt she is pregnant."

"Well as I said it's just a rumor," Draco said as some of the other Slytherins sat down. The Gryffindor table was fairly sparsely populated at that point. Fairly soon it filled up and Prof. McGonagall brought everyone's schedule around. Harry was pleased with his schedule since he didn't have any classes with the Slytherins that day. Just Transfiguration with the Ravenclaws, Herbology with Hufflepuffs and Double Divination that day. He didn't have Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic with the Ravenclaws, Care of Magical Creatures with the Slytherins, or worst Double Potions with the Slytherins until the next day. Eventually Ginny sat down next to him.

"Ginny is it true?" Harry asked.

"Is what true?" Ginny asked.

"The rumor about why you were sick yesterday. Malfoy was blabbing about it earlier," Harry said.

"Oh that. What I'd like to know is how the Slytherins found out. The only person I told was Prof. McGonagall when she followed me upstairs last night. Her reason for following me only partly had to do with that. She was also offering me the other vacant slot on the team. I haven't accepted the position yet because of my medical condition. I haven't even sent my mom an owl yet about this. What if the school did?" Ginny wondered.

"So it is true huh?" Harry queried.

"Why what was the rumor?" Ginny asked getting worried.

"That you are pregnant," Harry said.

"I bet Peeves found out and told someone in Slytherin to get back at me for getting mad at him after he smashed Sirius's bed the other night and caused all this to happen," Ginny complained. "Wait until I get my hands on that Poltergeist I will send him to the most distant Moon of Andromeda I can find." This last part she screamed such for the entire hall to hear.

"What do you think Minerva a nice round hundred points from Gryffindor for that outburst from their table?" Prof. Snape asked as he looked at his colleague.

"If you are going to do that then I feel I should take at least thirty points from your house for their spreading that rumor. After all something like that is rather private and shouldn't be just spread around without proper confirmation which we now have," Professor McGonagall said. 

"I think we should hold off on penalizing the houses until we know all the facts. Besides I wouldn't mind seeing Peeves sent to Andromeda," Dumbledore said putting his own two Knuts in.

After Breakfast as Harry was heading for Transfiguration and Ginny for Defense Against the Dark Arts Ginny brought up the rumor.

"Harry, what exactly was the rumor Malfoy brought up?" Ginny asked.

"That I had gotten you pregnant. Which since you in fact are pregnant then I must have done it," Harry said.

"Harry, the only people that I know of that knew besides me was Madam Pomfrey and Prof. McGonagall and neither one brought up the question of who the father was. This really makes me want to know how the Slytherins found out," Ginny said.

"I agree," Ron said. "If you ask me we should begin making more Polyjuice Potion."

"I think not. After all Snape probably used multiple tricks on his private supplies after so much was stolen before. Besides how would we get the recipe back? The book is in the restricted section after all," Hermione said. "Besides nobody went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory while Professor McGonagall was upstairs talking to Ginny."

The door to the Transfiguration class was before Ginny's Defense against the Dark Arts Class and Prof. McGonagall called out to Ginny to hold up.

"Ginny, for the record I kept my lips locked about the whole thing. Could someone have been listening at the keyhole?" she asked.

"Hermione says no. Besides the rumor included the fact that Harry Potter is the father and only I knew that prior to just now. Have you sent an owl to my parents yet about this?" Ginny asked.

"No I have not. I figured they should hear it from you. If you want I spent time last night writing notes to your various professors excusing you from anything overly dangerous. Where you can't easily participate that you are to be given assignments that would allow you to maintain your grades. After all you did real well on Your O.W.L.'s," Prof. McGonagall said. "Here let me write one more thing out. What class are you late for?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," Ginny said.

"Prof. Blankwood can be as strict as any professor even Snape," Prof. McGonagall said. "I'll write an extra note so he won't take points off."

Later that day Harry stood by in the hospital wing as Ginny consulted with Madam Pomfrey about something. He figured it had to do with Quidditch since Madam Hooch was also on hand.

"Well how did it go?" Harry asked.

"WE had Madam Hooch come since Madam Pomfrey wanted me to install a mirror on my broom if I played so that I could look behind me for Bludgers. They both agreed that the Bludgers would be my main concern. It isn't Bludgers from the rear that are the problem though but Bludgers coming at me from the other sides," Ginny said. 

"If necessary I'll just have one of the Beaters stick with you but it would leave only one Beater for the four players. I'm going to run the First years who were interested in forming a reserve element through some drills this week with Madam Hooch. It will include some Flying lessons since Lucy had expressed interest in playing," Harry said.

"Mind if I help out?" Ginny asked. "I'll need the extra practice as it is."

"No problem. I'm not sure if we have robes that would quite fit you," Harry said.

"That's not a problem," Ginny said. 

"OK first drilling session is tomorrow night right after dinner. I may have the entire team take part," Harry said.

The next day Harry dreaded showing up to class with the Slytherins. Having talked to residents of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw he knew that the rumors had been restricted to Slytherin House. In Potions Snape had paired him with Pansy Parkinson a resident of Slytherin.

"Pansy, the rumor that I had gotten Ginny pregnant how did it start since it seemed to be known only to residents of Slytherin?" Harry asked her while Snape wasn't looking

"Oh that Draco was joking around in the common room the other night about how Ginny Weasley was sick because of you having gotten her pregnant. The Prefect told him to cut it out but Draco persisted. Only a few of us were in the room at the time. Vince Crabbe and Greg Goyle thought he was serious and started spreading it," Pansy said. She started to measure out some rose anthers into her potion while doing this.

"Well I think Malfoy better keep his distance because Ginny was wondering how word of it got out when she had only told one person prior to that," Harry said.

At the end of class Snape took thirty points from Gryffindor because Harry's potion wasn't the right consistency when Harry had it almost perfect. Snape also came down on Neville Longbottom but that was business as usual since Neville even after seven years had somewhat weak wizarding skills. Right after that was dinner. Harry did what he could to get a seat next to Ginny.

"Well any clue as to how the Slytherins found out about my pregnancy that night?" She asked. Near them at the table were Ron, Hermione, Lucy, Dennis and his older brother Colin, and Leslie. 

"Well it was a bit of luck but in Potions today Snape paired me with one of the Slytherins. She told me how Malfoy was simply joking around but that Crabbe and Goyle had taken it a step further," Harry reported.

"I should have guessed. Ginny, have you told mom and dad yet about all this?" Ron asked.

"I have the letter for Mom and Dad right here I just need to take it to the Owlery so I can send it off with Pigwidgeon."

Right after dinner Harry and Ron accompanied Ginny to the Owlery where she attached the message to the tiny owl and sent it off. Right after that they had to Get Ready for the Quidditch Drills. Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall were on hand on the Front Lawn when they arrived out front. Harry took a look at the crew and noticed how Ginny had Quidditch Robes with her.

"I picked them up when I was getting new school robes. I figured I would be prepared," Ginny said.

They started out by seeing how good the First years were flying. Lucy had some trouble taking off but Ginny was doing some stunt flying so she could get a few kinks worked out when she saw the Quaffle flying toward her. Soon as she saw Lucy nearby she threw the Quaffle toward her. Lucy Threw it back to Ginny when she was near the Goals and Ginny sent it right into the goal. 

"Man Lucy didn't do too bad once she was up there," Harry said from the ground. He then called everyone together. "OK Gang, I'm going to see about doing a Teamwork Drill tonight. 

The Drill went for a while but in the end Harry knew he definitely wanted Lucy on the team since she was a first class Chaser for a rookie.

A Few days later Harry posted a Notice on the Bulletin Board in Gryffindor's Common Room

Gryffindor Quidditch Team

Starting Line-up

Keeper 

Rhonda McIntyre

Chasers

Ginny Weasley (M McG)

Dennis Creevey 

Lucy Collins

Beaters

Colin Creevey

Natalie McDonald

Seeker

Harry Potter (Captain)

A separate Piece of Parchment contained the reserves which totaled five. One seeker, One Beater, One keeper and Two Chasers including one demoted 4th year. The other four were first years. 

"Harry, How come I'm stuck on the reserve team?" the player asked.

"The Committee decided that Lucy should have a starting spot. We have a first class team this year. Even if it mostly students from the Girl's Dormitory on the starting team," Harry said.

"You might get your chance to see action if for some reason Ginny isn't up to it at some point," Harry said.

"Harry, the only reason Ginny probably even made the team is A she is your girlfriend and B You are trying to make up for getting her pregnant," The Player said.

"Warren, you know that is not the case. Besides I didn't put her on the team Prof. McGonagall did that is why her name has McGonagall's initials after it," Harry said. "Ginny took it slow in case there was a problem. Both Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch cleared her to play."

Warren took a rest at that point. Harry meanwhile started planning strategy. The next day being Saturday He went over to the Cabin near the Edge of the Forbidden Forest. 

"Harry, How are you doing?" Hagrid asked. "I hear Hermione's cousin is on the Gryffindor team."

"Warren Patrick isn't too pleased but Lucy is phenomenal once she is in the air. If Lucy hadn't been placed on the starting squad I would have designated her as Ginny's relief for when Ginny is unable to play," Harry said.

"Harry, do you regret what happened to Ginny at all. Or for that matter has it affected your friendship with her brother?" Hagrid asked as he set some tea and a few rock cakes down which Harry ignored figuring just the tea was enough. 

"Since she found out she has been a little upset at Peeves. She blames Peeves having decided to use Sirius's bed as a Target for his annual prank rehearsal and smashing it in half," Harry said.

"Didn't know a good repair charm huh?" Hagrid asked. "It's not like Sirius ever used it preferring to sleep in his animagus form."

"Thing is When Ginny stayed over she used his bedroom," Harry said. "In fact a few times Myrtle referred to it as Ginny's room."

"That's true Myrtle moved over to your house for the summer," Hagrid said.

"Myrtle was careful when she would make her appearances in the bathroom if I was bathing," Harry said.

"I'm surprised Ginny didn't walk out here with you to visit me," Hagrid said.

"I felt I needed a little time for a simple private conversation," Harry said. "It's not like we can have talks like this in class."

"That's true," Hagrid said. "Maybe later we can work on the lab for care of Magical Creatures."

"Hermione and Ron wanted to work on it with me. Our friendship hasn't changed too much," Harry said.

There was a Series of knocks on the door right then. Hagrid opened it to find Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Lucy, and Leslie.

"Had a feeling you were here," Hermione said.

"What was your first clue?" Harry asked.

"I checked your map and it showed you as being here," Ron said.

"I hope you remembered to wipe it afterwards," Harry said.

"Of course," Ron said.

"Who is the new face with you all?" Hagrid asked since Leslie was in a sixth year session of Care of Magical Creatures. 

"This is my cousin Lucy Collins," Hermione said. "She is a first year student."

"Another Witch born to that family huh," Hagrid said. "That has got to be unusual."

"It could very well be," Lucy said.

"Lucy, we've known Hagrid a long time since we first started at Hogwarts in fact," Hermione said when she saw how Lucy was slightly intimidated by him. "Of course Harry has known him a tad longer."

"Lucy, I hear you are a Chaser on the Gryffindor Team," Hagrid said. "You care for a rock cake."

Lucy took a quick look at the rock cakes before grimacing slightly.

"I think I'll pass," She said.

"Smart move," Ginny said. "Harry, we came looking for you because this came via owl from The Burrow."

Ginny

How could you have done something that stupid? Your father and I expected a little better from you. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't kick you and Harry right out of school. I suppose one consolation is the fact that Harry has money so at least you won't starve trying to support the kid. Personally I can't figure out why you would blame Peeves for your ending up with a child. You could always have come home that night to sleep instead of doing what you did. Next time I hear from you young lady you better have a plan in place for dealing with it.

"Your parents seemed pretty upset from what I can figure," Harry said.

"When Pig dropped this I was surprised it wasn't red since I had expected a howler over this situation," Ginny said.

"What is a Howler anyway?" Lucy asked.

"Not good and it can be real embarrassing," Ron said.

"I take it even you have gotten Howlers in the past Ron," Lucy said.

"Just a couple," Ron said. "They are characterized by red envelopes." 

"Hopefully I will never get one," Lucy said.

"You probably won't," Hermione said. "Howlers are one time I'm glad my parents are Muggles."

"Any ideas on how you will deal with it?" Leslie asked.

"The baby will be born towards the end of the term so I will be pregnant pretty much the whole term. What I should do is find a way to rework Sirius's room so that the baby will have it to sleep in," Ginny said. "Then there is the question of what I will do if I come back next year."

"Why wouldn't you. I'm sure you could arrange something with Dumbledore," Leslie said.

"One can only hope Leslie," Ginny said. 

"I'm sure Dumbledore will understand. After all he has been almost a grandfather to Harry. Much as Sirius has been a father to Harry lately," Hagrid said.

"After all Sirius did help me replace me ol faithful Nimbus," Harry said.

"That he did," Ron said.

"One never knew what one might get for Christmas Hey Harry," Hagrid said.

"What did you mean by your old faithful Nimbus Harry?" Lucy asked.

"Harry's broom. He used to have a Nimbus 2000 back when he first started playing Quidditch only he lost it in a match his third year. Sirius Black sent Harry anonymously a Firebolt which was then just out on the market," Hagrid said.

"Whoa. Is that what you still use today Harry?" Lucy asked.

"Yes it is," Harry replied. Harry's mind then drifted a little bit to his trunk in Gryffindor Tower. More specifically to a small bag from a Jewelry Store in Hogsmeade. 

"Excuse me for a minute my friends I seemed to have forgotten something," Harry said as he stepped outside with his wand out.

"Wonder what he forgot. Harry doesn't forget things very often," Leslie pointed out. 

"I'm sure Harry has everything under control," Hermione said as she saw something come streaking along from the castle toward Harry. Right after that she recalled how Harry had used a summoning Charm of some type right after he left the cabin. A few seconds later Harry walked back in.

"Ginny, I gave this a lot of thought over the summer. In fact I'd considered doing this on That Night only things got a little thrown out of shape because of Peeves. I have one simple question to ask you Ginny," Harry said. "Virginia Louise Weasley, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Ginny was surprised that Harry had used her full name. She quickly looked around to make sure there were no Slytherin spies before she responded.

"Harold Sirius Potter, I would be most deeply honored even without circumstances being what they are to become your wife," Ginny said.

Ron immediately slipped off to dispatch Pigwidgeon with the News.

Two days later Hermione passed along the Gryffindor table at breakfast an article from the Daily Prophet.

Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office announces Engagement.

Mr. and Mrs. Arthur Weasley of The Burrow near Ottery St. Catchpull are most pleased to announce the Engagement of their daughter Virginia Louise Weasley to Harry Potter a resident of Hogsmeade. Potter the son of the Late James and Lily Potter managed to survive an attack by You-Know-Who when he was a baby. This same attack resulted in His parents death. Potter is a seventh year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry where Weasley is a sixth year Student. It is presumed that the couple upon their Wedding will reside in the grooms house in Hogsmeade. 

"Hey Potter, I didn't think you would have the brains to marry Weasley?" Malfoy called over from the Slytherin Table. "Did you feel trapped into doing it?"

"He probably did since he did father Ginny's unborn child," Pansy commented.

"For the record Harry almost proposed before Ginny became pregnant," Hermione had written below the Article in multicolored ink. 

Professor Dumbledore was spotted by a third year walking toward the Gryffindor Table. 

"Harry, Ginny, I'd like to offer my congratulations on your engagement. To be honest I figured you all would probably announce your Engagement soon. If you don't mind waiting until the end of the School Year we can undergo the Ceremony shortly before the Leaving Feast," the headmaster proposed.

"Professor, who would we have preside over the wedding?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing in Wizard Law that prevents the Headmaster of Hogwarts from presiding over a simple wedding ceremony. Besides this way you two can concentrate on your studies and leave the Planning to us," Dumbledore said. "Besides I've done it before and the Ministry accepts it as does the Muggles."

"That is good to know," Harry said just before he got showered in Pumpkin Juice. Everyone in the Great Hall looked over to see Peeves drifting upside down about forty feet above Harry. In a way Harry was glad that the Staff had a table of their own in the room so that his professor would know why he was going to be late to class while he rebathed and changed his Robes. Professor Snape couldn't resist chuckling from the Staff Table. 

Soon as Breakfast was over Harry headed back to Gryffindor.

"Blatherskite," He said to the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Whoa what happened to you?" She asked as the Portrait swung open.

"Peeves," Harry said.

Harry then headed for his Room where he changed out of the juice soaked robes and put his Dressing Gown on. He had just stepped into the tub in the Boys Bathing area when Myrtle showed up.

"What smells like pumpkin in here?" She asked.

"Peeves gave me a shower of Pumpkin Juice at breakfast today In front of everybody. The worst part is Professor Snape found it funny," Harry said.

"Well you have to admit that would have been a sight to see," Myrtle said. "Is that why you are grabbing a bath instead of going to class."

"Professor Blankwood was at breakfast when Peeves did it so I'm sure he knows what happened," Harry said.

"Maybe I should talk Peeves into doing it to you after Gryffindor wins the Quidditch Cup this year," Myrtle said.

"Maybe not," Harry said as he started to wash the pumpkin juice from his dark colored unkempt hair. 

"I better find a way to tame my hair before the end of the school year," Harry said.

By the time Harry walked back into the Common room Nearly Headless Nick was on hand.

"Morning Nick," He said.

"I bring a message from Professor Blankwood. He said that he won't take points away for you being late to class due to Peeves prank at Breakfast," Nick passed on.

"That is good to know," Harry said as he pushed the portrait out of the way of the Entrance and headed for his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. He walked into class five minutes later and sat between Ron and Hermione. 

"Can anyone think of an Dark Art that it is hard to defend against?" the professor asked just as Harry sat down which immediately cause Harry to raise his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter," He said.

"I think we saw a example at breakfast this morning with Peeves rotten sense of humor. After all how often does one carry an umbrella to Breakfast?" Harry asked.

"I suppose you could in a very loose sense consider Peeves to be a practitioner of a dark art," Professor Blankwood agreed. "Any idea why he chose you as his victim Mr. Potter?"

"None what so ever, even if he was a house guest of mine over the summer," Harry said.


	5. Tricks Treats and Quaffles

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 6

Tricks, Treats, and Quaffles.

A few weeks after Harry's Pumpkin juice bath the Great Hall once again started to take on the smell of pumpkin but for a different reason as Halloween was approaching. One day while most of the eligible students were in the village Harry and his crew were in the common room hanging with Lucy.

"You know it's interesting last year I was looking for just the right props so I could take Gayle trick or treating around our neighborhood and I was going as a witch yet I couldn't find just the right nose or something good to make a wart out of," Lucy said.

"Trick or Treating?" Leslie asked. "What is that? I grew up in an area that was mostly other witches and Wizards."

"It's something Muggles do for Halloween. They dress up in Costumes and try to get candy from other Muggles. I used to do it myself before I came to Hogwarts," Hermione said. 

"If you were going to do it again this year you wouldn't need to worry about noses and warts," Ron pointed out.

"I know Ron but it wouldn't seem like a costume since I am a witch. I doubt our neighbors would understand if I said I was going as a Muggle," Lucy said.

"I doubt they would even know what a Muggle was," Harry called from a corner as he was working on Strategy for the upcoming Quidditch Match against Slytherin House. The only occupants of the room right then were his bunch. Hermione, Lucy, Leslie, Ron, and the Creevey brothers on couches in one corner and Harry in a nearby corner working on his strategy and Plays. Ginny was off getting a routine examination in the hospital wing. 

Peeves eventually tried to slip in.

"Peeves, you have anything good planned for Halloween?" Leslie asked.

"Not telling, you'll just have to wait until then," Peeves said.

"Peeves after the baby is born and Ginny and I get married I'd rather you didn't pull your antics in our house," Harry said.

Peeves insured that Harry got a raspberry for that one.

A short while later Ginny came through the Portrait hole with Moaning Myrtle behind her. Lucy having not met Myrtle was a little frightened.

"Ginny, who is that behind you?" she asked.

"Oh this is Myrtle. You know that one girls bathroom that is always out of order," Ginny mentioned. "Well Myrtle is generally in there. She travels elsewhere though when she feels like it."

"This room has most of the students here who I think of as true friends," Myrtle said. "I never even try to visit the other common rooms."

"Maybe you should then you could make a few other true friends," Colin said.

"Ginny, how did your exam go?" Harry asked having abandoned his strategy session to walk over towards the rest of the group.

"Everything is normal. Our kid will be one of the best around when he or she starts here Eleven years from now," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Harry. "Which would seem weird our kid would be starting at Hogwarts right after my tenth year reunion."

"You think Dumbledore would still be headmaster when that happens?" Leslie asked

"Who knows," Ginny said.

"Ginny, how often would I be allowed to visit your house next summer?" Myrtle asked.

"We'll have to see, Myrtle," Ginny said.

"Well don't count on my visiting for a while," Lucy said.

"Lucy, There are ways to sneak between Hogwarts and Hogsmeade only most of them are a little risky," Hermione said. 

"Ginny, by chance did Madame Pomfrey determine whether it is a boy of girl in there?" Dennis asked.

"No she didn't and I asked Professor Trelawney Only she went pretty tight lipped which had me worried," Ginny said referring to the Divination professor.

"Most people ignore her as it is. Even Dumbledore doesn't have much faith in her abilities," Harry said. "She can see into the future though. After all Hermione used to take that class."

"She predicated my leaving that class," Hermione said. "Beginning of the year and I didn't quit her class until close to the end of the year."

"Ouch, what class does she teach since I don't think I have her?" Lucy asked.

"Divination, Classes like that Arithmancy, Hagrid's class, and Muggle Studies are electives and you don't have to take them but can decide to," Leslie said.

"I think I'll stay away from her class," Lucy said.

"Too bad she didn't predict that one shower Peeves gave Harry," Dennis said.

"It added a bit to the humor his not knowing," Leslie pointed out. 

At that moment a school owl arrived and dropped it's cargo in front of Lucy.

Lucy

Hermione wrote us about how you feel left out whenever she and her friends go into Hogsmeade because you can't join them. I'm going to write Professor Dumbledore and ask him if he can slightly bend the rules in your case. Glad to hear you are taking part in sports there even if I know nothing about what Quidditch is. If possible try to send me a picture of you at some point. Gayle ,misses you but she is going to go trick or treating with some of her friends from school. You would have made a real pretty witch last year if you hadn't been so worried about going the way normal people look at witches.

Your loving mother

"Well I wonder if she will be successful at all," Hermione said.

"I hope so. When would the next one be?" Lucy asked.

"Not until close to Christmas. At least officially. Because my house is there I have permission to go whenever I wish. Maybe Professor Dumbledore will let you go on non-official weekends since I can take anyone I wish. I'll just come up with some excuse why I need you to accompany me," Harry said. "Shouldn't be too difficult since some changes will be necessary to get the nursery set up." 

"Harry, my mom sent me an owl yesterday and She is going to handle setting up the Nursery," Ginny explained.

"So long as she didn't inform Dumbledore then it would still be a viable excuse," Harry said.

By the time the others got back a few hours later Harry had a first rate plan for the first Quidditch Match of the Season. He then called the primary team together to go over the strategy. 

Fairly soon it was Halloween. Harry arranged a Special Hunted House at his place in Hogsmeade the night before opening it to anyone at Hogwarts even first and second years. The Actual Day was a Huge Feast. 

"Lucy, you will find that the Halloween Feast is one of the best of the year," Hermione informed her cousin during the feast.

At that moment the Caretaker Mr. Filch walked into the Great hall.

"Something up Argus?" Prof. Dumbledore asked.

"Has anyone seen that Blasted poltergeist Peeves?" the caretaker asked.

"The latest anyone had seen Peeves was a couple days before. 

"I heard through some sources that Peeves was thinking of giving some Muggles a hard time for Halloween. In which case he could be just about anywhere," Baron Ludwig Von Rastinov better known as the Bloody Baron said. "Personally I don't care where he is so long as it isn't here." Anyone looking at the Bloody Baron would notice the silvery blood going down his body which is now he got his nickname.

"I pray he doesn't do anything too nasty to the Muggles," Lucy said.

"Amen," came from one of the first year Ravenclaws. 

"It figures a Mudblood would be worried about a pile of Muggles unless it was one of the Weasleys," Malfoy called out. "If we had a decent Headmaster that wouldn't be a problem since there wouldn't be any Mudbloods here."

"Draco, hush unless you want to lose points for Slytherin," a Slytherin girl declared.

"Melanie, any points I lose I'd gain back probably in triplicate in Potions," Malfoy said.

"How can Malfoy be so cruel to me when he hardly knows me?" Lucy asked at the Gryffindor Table.

"He isn't being cruel to you in particular. He or rather his father feels that the only people who should come here are those born into the old wizarding families. If your family isn't like his then he tries to be as cruel as he can. The Malfoys are a fairly wealthy wizarding family so poor wizarding families aren't worth much to him. His family is and old pure blood family so half breeds and Muggle born wizards also aren't worth much," Harry explained. "In fact his father used to sit on Hogwarts Board of Governors but was sacked simply because he was against Dumbledore."

"Yeah he especially likes to pick on Ginny and I because our family is poor. Yet Ginny prior to returning for this year made out well Her books are in good shape and her robes are even in real good shape," Ron said. "Not only that but our dad is a big proponent of protecting the Muggles."

"So basically your family is everything Malfoy's isn't," Lucy said.

"Yeah it is," Ginny said.

"Ron, Ginny, let me just say this if I had to choose a wizarding family to be a part of I'd probably choose your family over a big bunch of braggarts like Malfoys," Lucy said.

"You go Lucy," Parvati Patil said.

"I agree," Lavender said.

At that moment the Hogwarts Ghosts started going amongst the tables darting in and out as the Entertainment started. Off in one corner was a Ghost Band that Harry hadn't seen in a few years. The Ghosts darting amongst the tables in an out almost in sync with the music. 

"For the record the Quidditch Season starts in Two weeks. The first game of the season is Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. One time I really embarrassed them good during a match," Harry said.

"What did you do?" Lucy asked.

"I grabbed the Snitch when it was floating right over their Seeker when he didn't even realize it was there," Harry said.

"Who was their Seeker?" Dennis asked.

"Malfoy," Harry responded. 

"Ron, you commentating the Season Opener?" Neville asked.

"No I'm not. Either Eleanor Branston or Orla Quirke both of whom are fourth years will. Eleanor is in Hufflepuff and Orla in Ravenclaw. Prof. McGonagall and Madame Hooch decided that it would be best to have the commentator not be a resident of one of the houses competing so as to eliminate bias during the competition. Oh well I get my fair share of the other matches Let see I have the Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Match and The Ravenclaw Slytherin Match. For sure Orla will get the Hufflepuff Slytherin Match and Eleanor the Gryffindor Ravenclaw Match. I think Orla is also doing the Hufflepuff Gryffindor Match. Which means logistically that Eleanor should get the Gryffindor Slytherin Match. Madame Hooch hasn't delivered the Commentator Schedules to us yet," Ron said.

Right then Myrtle came up through a first years Chocolate Frog scaring her big time.

"Kelly, Myrtle is harmless," Lucy said. "She hangs out with my bunch a lot."

"Which is interesting when you consider your bunch is mostly older residents," Kelly said.

"I like spending time with my cousin after all I have more in common with her then anyone else in my family. Besides Kelly most of my bunch are either sixth or seventh year students. Once they graduate I'll have time to develop friendships with the younger students," Lucy informed her roommate. 

A short while later Lucy was sitting alone in the Common Room while most of her bunch were at the Library. Kelly walked over.

"Care to talk?" Kelly asked.

"If you want," Lucy said.

"Lucy, I have more respect for you then you realize after all you managed to make the Quidditch team and not as a reserve player which is what you were gunning for," Kelly said.

"I know. I didn't even expect to be a Chaser. I was kind of hoping to someday tell my kids that I played relief for Harry Potter. Oh well at least I can say I played alongside not only Harry Potter but his wife," Lucy said. "Besides the brooms used for Quidditch matches are better then a normal broom."

"I know. It's too bad we can't have our own brooms until next year," Kelly said. "My older brother has a Nimbus 2002 that he said I could use. He recently bought a Cleansweep Fourteen which is just about equal to an early model Firebolt."

"That could be a factor if anyone uses one against us since Harry uses an early model Firebolt. He keeps it well maintained though. He recommended everyone on the team procure a broomstick maintenance kit. I haven't yet since I'm not allowed my own broom," Lucy said. "The Quidditch Brooms for those who don't have one are mostly Cleansweep Tens which are about equal to a Nimbus 2000."

"Does anyone on the team have a Nimbus 2000 or later model?" Kelly asked.

"Not anymore," Lucy said. "Harry used to but lost it in battle his third year. His Firebolt I think replaced it."

"You mean Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup with a Firebolt," Kelly exclaimed.

"You bet. In fact he used his Firebolt during the Triwizard Tournament at least according to my cousin he did," Lucy said.

The following Week was extremely busy for the Quidditch team with Nightly Two hour practices and Eleven O'clock Curfews. The day before the season opener Madame Hooch came around distributing the schedules of who was commentating what matches. Sure enough as Ron had suspected Eleanor was doing the Gryffindor, Slytherin Match. The next day Breakfast was extra Big. The Gryffindor Slytherin Match was billed as one of the biggest matches of the season. Which was pretty accurate of course. 

"Welcome Hogwarts Students to the Opening Quidditch Match for this year. Today's Lineup is Gryffindor against Slytherin. Both are exceptional teams and should be tough to beat. I'm your commentator Eleanor Branston. The Referee today is Madam Hooch. Let's now bring out the Gryffindor Lions: McIntyre in the Goal Area, Weasley, Dennis Creevey, Collins, on the Quaffle, Colin Creevey and McDonald on the Clubs and Finally Potter. Now for the Slytherin Serpents: Tanner in the Goal area, Franklin, Reynor, and Goyle on the Quaffle, Baddock and Pritchard on the Clubs and finally Malfoy. 

"Captains to the Center," Madam Hooch called. 

Harry held his hand out to shake it but Draco Malfoy refused to shake it instead he commented with his usual sneer.

"Potter, your going down."

"OK Mount your Brooms On my Mark. Three… Two… One," Madam Hooch said before blowing her whistle.

"They are off. Gryffindor possession Dennis Creevey to Weasley to Collins back to Weasley, Past Tanner Gryffindor Scores. 

Harry meanwhile was keeping an eye peeled for the Snitch figuring on making Malfoy eat his words. As he swerved around he noticed Goyle try to send the Quaffle past McIntyre only for it to end up getting blocked. Ginny quickly intercepted it and sent it to Dennis who passed it to Lucy. He also noticed how Colin was covering a lot of territory on a small broom since Natalie was sticking close to Ginny.

"Natalie, Ginny should be OK this game since It's still early. Help Colin," Harry called out 

Natalie on that call covered more area but still stuck to within a minutes flying time of Ginny just in case a Bludger got past her. The Score had just reached sixty to thirty Gryffindor when Harry spotted the Snitch coming over the Horizon hovering near Ginny.

"Time to Fly," He joked as he leaned over enough to send his broom to three quarters acceleration. Malfoy though noticed what he was doing and tried to move in for the Kill. Harry positioned himself as he slowed down placed a hand out when the Snitch suddenly zoomed away. He rechecked just as Ginny sent the Quaffle past Tanner.

"Gryffindor Scores on that goal by Ginny Weasley. But where did the Snitch disappear to. Looks like a stalemate as Potter and Malfoy look like they are getting ready to go head to head," Eleanor roared. 

Harry noticed the Snitch heading toward the Slytherin Goal area just as he noticed a Bludger heading toward Ginny. Harry once again moved into position for a possible intercept. First though he was going to see if he could block the Bludger. He was successful as the Bludger got him in the back just as the Snitch hovered near him. He reached out and turned enough and this time he caught it.

"Unbelievable after taking a Bludger hit meant for his fiancée Harry Potter catches the Golden Snitch. The Final Score Gryffindor 220 Slytherin 30. 

Harry landed right below and Ginny and Natalie came in for a landing around him.

"Pretty Brave move Harry but I was almost there," Natalie said. "I had Ginny well covered."

"I know. At one point you were covering her so closely that Colin had Ninety percent of the field to cover while you covered the area where Ginny was flying. It's the Matches against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw that you or Colin will need to keep close to her."

Madame Pomfrey meanwhile looked Harry over.

"You took a pretty bad hit back there," she said.

"I know but I didn't want Ginny to get hit and it was heading straight for her. Be glad that my taking that hit didn't cause us to lose," Harry said.

"Malfoy probably figured you would get injured a lot worse then you were and would be out of the match so he could catch it at his leisure. If you hadn't caught it and He did we would have been up the creek," Ginny said.

"He was wrong though," Harry said. After all they lost by 190 points. 

The rest of the team had arrived by then. The Slytherins were already in the locker room. 

"You know Harry, you look good in those robes," Prof. Blankwood said as he approached.

"Thanks they were a birthday present. Who knows I might have another Banner for my house at the end of the Year. Possibly two more," Harry said. 

"Madam Hooch and Professor McGonagall arrived right after that.

"How is he Poppy?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"He is in reasonably good shape. His back will be sore for a while but he will survive Minerva," Madam Hooch said.

Professor McGonagall then had Ginny and Lucy help Harry back to the Tower. This was a Challenge since while Ginny was about the same height as Harry Lucy was a head taller. 

"God Lucy you could have Played Basketball," Harry commented as they reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Blatherskite," Lucy said. Of course Harry wasn't sure if Lucy was doing more then just giving the password to access the tower.

The Portrait Hole then opened and Dean Thomas Helped Harry Over the Hole. Dean then took the time to help Harry over to a couch. Ginny quickly sat down next to him. A small Party was starting up much to the Chagrin of the Prefect a fifth year student who was trying to study. Before they knew it Professor McGonagall was there herself.

"I'm not surprised a celebration is going on," she said. "Ginny, you doing good. No complications?"

"Not a one professor. Between Harry and Natalie I survived all right. I have a feeling and Madam Pomfrey agrees that the real challenge will be the other games since I will be farther along at that point," Ginny said.

"Have any of your professors given you a hard time about your work due to my restrictions?"

"Well Your class isn't too hard, Flitwick's doesn't seem to be a problem, Binns is mainly reading, Astronomy isn't a problem, Blankwood excuses me from most practicum's. Divination isn't a problem since the level of magic used there isn't a challenge. Hagrid assigned me papers for his class since he tends to use dangerous creatures, and Muggle Studies is almost a joke," Ginny said.

"What about Potions?" McGonagall inquired.

"Snape has been well Snape. Half his potions I really shouldn't be doing and yet he insists on my doing them. I'm lucky he hasn't taken a ton of points away from Gryffindor. The only thing I haven't done is complain to Professor Dumbledore but I'm only a little sure of where his office is," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I happen to know exactly where Dumbledore's office is," Harry said.

"You would Harry," Ginny said. "God if I could drop his class I would have done it long ago."

"I'll talk to Snape about your problems in his class. We will get things worked out. Your right in your condition you shouldn't be doing a lot of potions. I just wish there was a class you could substitute for Potions but I'm not sure there is," Prof. McGonagall said.

As Professor McGonagall was getting ready to leave Kelly called her over.

"Professor, if you aren't busy I'd like to discuss the homework with you I'm having a tad of trouble with it," Kelly said as she walked toward the Professor.

"Meet me outside my office in Ten Minutes Kelly," Professor McGonagall said.

"IF I lived in a different house then Gryffindor I don't know If I'd feel safe talking to McGonagall about problems with another professor," Lucy said.

"Normally I wouldn't bash a professor to their face let along to another professor but Professor McGonagall is the Deputy Headmistress on top of her duties as head of Gryffindor and professor of Transfiguration. In other words she is of higher importance then say Prof. Sinistra," Ginny said. "Or even Snape."

"IS there anyone who likes Snape?" Lucy asked.

"I doubt it unless you live in Slytherin. He does tend to favor them," the prefect said.

"Lucy one particular five minute Quidditch Match that I remember Snape referred," Harry said. "I think I'm going to head for bed."

"Here let me help you upstairs," The prefect said as he got up from the table he had been working at. 

Harry was soon laying on his Four Poster heading off to sleep. Of course his back made it a challenge.


	6. Questions

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 7

Questions

Soon after Halloween Harry was sitting in the library working on a paper for Professor Binns when Ginny walked over and sat down.

"Harry, We need to talk," Ginny said.

"Something up?" Harry queried looking at his fiancée.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for motherhood," Ginny said.

"Ginny, you thinking of terminating the pregnancy?" Harry asked a little concerned.

"No I plan on continuing the pregnancy. I'm just wondering if we should keep the baby or put it up for adoption," Ginny said. "I don't regret the night we slept together after Peeves destroyed Sirius's bed. In fact I rather enjoyed it."

"I found it enjoyable as well. Your parents were a little annoyed about the whole thing at first but Things are looking up," Harry said.

"It's like Dumbledore always says '_Understanding is the first step to acceptance, and only with acceptance can there be recovery'_," Ginny said. "My parents realized that my pregnancy was a done deal. Besides while Percy like me is engaged Bill, Charlie, Fred, and George haven't even reached that point. In Fred and George's cases they can't even find a girlfriend. In simpler terms my parents don't have any grandchildren and they soon might have a grandchild."

"Providing we keep the baby. Giving it up could be a problem since we would want to try ti ensure that he or she was adopted into a proper home. Preferably a wizard home since not all Muggles are real accepting of magic," Harry said.

"You of course are referring to Muggles like the Dursleys. I admit I've only seen your uncle from a bit of a distance but he doesn't seem real pleasant," Ginny said.

"He isn't," Harry said.

They then started to kiss each other when they head a gagging sound. They looked over to find Draco Malfoy looking in their direction. Harry glared at him and Malfoy quickly vanished. Madam Pince also gave Malfoy a glare as he was leaving the library.

"What have you been working on anyway?" Ginny asked.

"A paper for History of Magic on Turn of the Century Britannic Wizardry. Turn of the Century as in Late 1800's to early 1900's. It's a pretty interesting topic. I'm mainly looking at it from the side of Wizards more like Dumbledore and Nicolas Flamel but also a little bit at Dark Wizards. Too early for Voldemort to be in power but it helps to know about past Dark Wizards as well," Harry said.

Ginny started shuddering at the mention of Voldemort's name since almost nobody even at Hogwarts ever referred to him by name. Another face looked extremely pale which was strange since he was a ghost.

"Interesting idea for your paper Mr. Potter," Prof. Binns said. "Oh Miss Weasley, I assume you have made progress on your paper."

"It's all finished and sitting in my room," Ginny said trying to cross her fingers behind her.

"Good, how about bringing it by my office in say half an hour so I can look at it," Prof. Binns said as he floated by.

Ginny groaned as she watched Prof. Binns disappear through a wall.

"It's only half done," Ginny said. "Nice thing it's almost at his requested length as it is so maybe he won't notice."

"Sometimes I wonder if Professor Binns even noticed he is dead," Harry said.

Harry walks into the Common Room a couple hours later after finishing his paper along with a take home essay exam for Potions. Looking down on the floor he saw several small pieces of ordinary paper. The paper had designs on it and amongst the designs were pictures of people like Washington, Hamilton, Jefferson, Jackson, and Lincoln, numbers like 1, 10, 2, 20, and 5 and the Words United States of America. Another word dollars came to mind.

"Blimey this must be money used by Muggles in America," Harry said as he picked it up. While Harry was used to Muggle money having lived with the Dursleys most of his life he had never laid his eyes on American currency before. 

"Gang, did someone drop American Muggle Money?" He asked the occupants of the common room.

"I might have," Kelly said. "I'm originally from there after all."

"I didn't realize it," Harry said.

"Not many people do. My parents and I live in Stratford now but we still have family over there and one of them sent me some money. We had just moved to England when I received The Letter," Kelly said.

Most students knew that The Letter was the one that every student received informing them of their acceptance to Hogwarts and what books and supplies they needed to buy before arriving there the first time. 

"My brother and I were born to a wizarding family only he was abused and we were placed in a foster home with a real nice Muggle Couple. They decided to adopt us since even an appeal to the American Secretary of Magic wouldn't gets us back with our parents. They didn't care that I'm a witch and my brother a wizard. The Secretary of Magic is kind of like the British Minister of Magic," Kelly continued to explain. 

"Sounds like you lucked out Kelly," Harry said thinking of what like with the Dursleys had been like. To an extent you could almost say that Harry's aunt and uncle were abusive. 

The next day Harry was looking at an old Student Listing from fifty some years ago and came across the name Myrtle Anderson. Harry also found a series of books marked Famous European Families of Wizardry. He knew Myrtle had been Muggle horn but he thought he might find a clue. He did Myrtle's sister married the brother of one of Harry's Grandfather's. Specifically his late mother's Father. Myrtle was indirectly part of Harry's family tree. 

"Oh if only Wizard's had something equivalent to Xerox," Harry muttered as Ron and Hermione walked over.

"Something up Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry indicated the page he had found.

"This is real interesting. Do you think Moaning Myrtle is aware of this?" Hermione asked.

"She might be but it's real weird," Ron said. "Imagine finding a ghost you know is the sister of a Great Aunt of yours especially among a family of Muggle's."

"You forget my mom was muggle born so it could explain a lot," Harry said.

"Harry, you mind if I look at this I want to read up on Kelly's parents. Her birth parents to be exact," Hermione said.

"Hermione, Kelly was practically a baby when she was adopted I doubt you'll find much," Ron said.

"I might," Hermione said. "I came here to look into it as it is."

"Hermione, maybe after you graduate you should come back here as Madam Pince's assistant you spend enough time here as it is doing research," Ron said trying to joke around with the Witch's version of Nancy Drew. Hermione though didn't find it funny.

The next day at breakfast Harry started thinking about Christmas though he knew he couldn't do much about it that day since he had class. He wanted to get something special for each member of his little group. 

A Short time later Harry was noting several names on his List

Myrtle Anderson

Lucy Collins 

Colin Creevey

Dennis Creevey

Hermione Granger

Leslie Lowdy

Kelly Nichols

Ginny Weasley

Ron Weasley

He then thought back to when his group was just him Ron and Hermione. Up until he first became truly friends with the Creevey brothers and then fell in love with Ginny since Leslie joined the group because of Ginny and Lucy and Kelly because of Hermione. Myrtle generally hung with them when she could since They treated her better then most of the Population of Hogwarts even staff since Myrtle spent as much time on Filch's grudge list as the entire student body of Hogwarts and Peeves. Between Filch and his cat Mrs. Norris it was hard especially at night for anyone to sneak around since if Mrs. Norris caught you it wouldn't be long before Filch arrived. Getting past those two required everything from Invisibility Cloaks to Marauder's Maps since you couldn't use Magic in the corridors so wands were of no help. Harry then headed toward class when his ink bottle fell out of a hole in his bag and smashed splashing ink onto a nearby pair of shoes. He looked at the shoes then slowly up at Filch.

"Well Well Potter you have any idea how much those shoes cost me," Filch asked.

"They look like a pair of thirty Galleon shoes," Harry said grabbing his money sack and taking out a small pile of gold colored Galleons and counting out thirty.

"Try eighty Galleons Potter," Filch said. "Eighty Galleons which is a months pay for me around this place. I just bought them at the beginning of the term and you just ruined them."

"I'm sure they can be cleaned Mr. Filch," Harry said a slight tremble in his voice as he continued to count out money. "Tell you what I'll buy you a new pair. I'll buy you five new pairs if you wish."

"Oh you'd do anything to get out of detention wouldn't you Potter. Big Man around the Castle aren't you. Bigger then Hermione Granger and Justin Finch-Fletchey Put Together and They are the Head Boy and Head Girl not respectively of course," Filch said. "See you tonight Potter for your detention."

Harry was steaming when he got to Transfiguration.

"Harry, what happened?" Prof. McGonagall asked.

"My ink bottle fell out of my bag and broke splashing ink on Filch's shoes. He gave me detention for it," Harry said.

"It was accidental wasn't it?" McGonagall asked.

Harry nodded. 

"He'll probably make me clean the ink off his shoes tonight," Harry said.

"Harry don't worry about it Filch has been really edgy lately writing people up and handing out detentions for little things. So long as some kinds of amends are made you probably won't have to actually serve any detention time," McGonagall said. "This is a good example since it was accidental." 

Harry lasted through the day and at dinner Dumbledore waved him over to an empty seat next to him at the staff table. Harry was nervous as he sat down. Snape gave his usual cold stare at Harry. It looked even colder then usual.

"Harry, I discussed the situation in the corridor earlier with Argus Filch and since the ink falling was accidental I got you off of Detention. He still feels that some kind of punishment is warranted but I reminded him it was accidental. I took a mere three points from Gryffindor and promised him that amends would get made," Dumbledore said.

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore. I did offer to replace his shoes but he wasn't impressed," Harry said.

"That was thoughtful of you Harry," Sinistra said. "Mind you I hadn't seen Filch that edgy in a few years."

"Not many have," McGonagall said.

"Well I probably should be getting down to my house's table," Harry said.

"Harry, the reason I waved you up here tonight is so you could eat as my guest," Dumbledore said. "When the School eats as a group like this it's hard for me to have small dinners with one or two students when I desire it. Therefore Occasionally even if I haven't done it in a long time like to have a student join me up here for dinner. Much as you have done for this school Harry since you started this is long overdue."

"I agree," Hagrid said from his seat on the far end.

Snape of course was not impressed. In fact the next day in potions Snape started out as usual by writing the ingredients for that days Potion on the Black Board. Harry quickly wrote them down and started getting the first ingredient ready. When he reached the seventh ingredient in he checked his supply of the ingredient and groaned.

"You in pain or something Potter?" Snape asked.

"No it's just I'm almost out of one ingredient in fact I don't have enough for the potion," Harry said.

"That's too bad Potter and it will cost Gryffindor a nice fifty points since you are unprepared for class," Snape said.

Ron slipped a supply of the ingredient over to Harry soon as Snape's back was turned.

"I had Fred and George send me a wholesale supply since we use it in almost every potion," Ron whispered.

"Thanks Ron," Harry said. "That might explain why I'm almost out."

"Well I owed you one," Ron said.

Harry then started mixing the potion of the day. Towards the end of class Snape walked over and took a look.

"Looks good. For once in fact you have the viscosity right. You also apparently found a fresh supply of wormroot. OK who gave it to you Weasley or Granger?" Snape asked.

"Neither of them," Harry lied.

"I doubt you would have gotten any from say Goyle since he is with the other house," Snape said.

"Sir I slipped it to him," Neville said in order to cover for Ron.

"I should have guessed Longbottom," Snape said. "Don't think that act will earn any brownie points for Gryffindor. In fact I'm going to take ten points from Gryffindor for it."

"Suit yourself you bloody ogre," Neville said.

The bell rang right then and Neville ran for cover before Snape could respond. Harry and Ron were a ways behind him.

"Oh man I thought Neville was dead when he insulted Snape," Ron said.

"Ron if anything Snape has had that coming for a long time," Harry said.

"Snape had what coming?" Lucy asked as she walked up to them upon their exiting from the lowest dungeons where Snape's classroom and office were. 

"Neville called Snape a bloody ogre right before the bell rang at the end of Potions," Ron said.

"I bet Snape wasn't too pleased," Lucy said.

"He probably wasn't. But then Neville is afraid of Snape as it is," Harry said before telling Lucy an old Story involving Neville and a Boggart. Lucy was laughing hysterically at the end of it. Right then they walked by Filch's open office. A few yards down the corridor Harry stopped.

"Ron, Lucy, something didn't look right in Filch's office. I'm going to check it out," Harry said.

"Harry, Filch might not like you snooping around his office," Ron said. "Gryffindor lost enough points today."

"I don't think it will matter," Harry said.

Ron and Lucy Shrugged but they turned and followed him. Harry looked in and saw Filch sitting in his desk chair a stiletto sticking out of a point on his chest that was slightly off center.

"Lucy, go find Madam Pomfrey. Ron, go find Prof.'s Dumbledore and McGonagall," Harry said. " Ron the accessway to Dumbledore's office is on the second floor behind a real ugly gargoyle. The password is generally some kind of candy." Harry whispered in Ron's ear.

Seven minutes later Lucy arrived back with Madam Pomfrey. Prof. McGonagall was right behind her. Madame Pomfrey did a quick examination of Mr. Filch.

"This is not good so very not good," Madam Pomfrey said as she examined the caretaker. 

"Harry, what exactly did you see?" Prof. McGonagall asked him.

"Just what you saw when you arrived. I didn't touch anything in the office all I did was send Ron Weasley and Lucy Collins to get help," Harry said as Ron returned with the headmaster.

"Poppy, what is your diagnosis?" Dumbledore asked as he saw the nurse muttering away.

"This is most alarming. Albus, it looks like Argus Filch might have committed suicide. Suicide or foul play he is dead either way," Madam Pomfrey said.

Ten minutes later Filch's body was moved to the Hospital Wing's morgue. Dumbledore meanwhile stayed behind with Harry, Ron, and Lucy.

"We better see if we can find a clue as to how he died. In other words was it suicide or foul play," Harry said.

"I'll leave it up to an investigator from the Ministry," Dumbledore said.

Harry, and his crew then returned to Gryffindor since it was close to dinner. Prof. McGonagall was in the Common Room taking names of students who were staying over the Christmas Holiday.

"I'll be at my house in Hogsmeade," Harry said.

"I figured as much," McGonagall said. "Ginny signed on to stay but she will probably spend it at your house she said."

Lucy and Ron quickly added their names to the list. Harry noticed how of his group only Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Lucy had signed the list. He was surprised that Leslie, the Creevey brothers, and Kelly weren't staying. Right after that everyone headed for dinner. Dumbledore was in his customary seat as the Great Hall filled up. As the last seat was filled Dumbledore rapped a knife across his goblet. The hall which had been filled with murmuring went silent.

"I have some unfortunate news to pass on. A Short time ago our beloved Caretaker Argus Filch was found dead in his office. I already had an owl sent to the Ministry of Magic requesting an investigator to look for evidence of whether it was suicide or foul play. An autopsy is scheduled," Dumbledore said 

The next day an investigator from the Magical Law Enforcement Office arrived and spent five minutes in Filch's office where he found the suicide note. The death of Argus Filch was then officially declared a suicide.


	7. Christmas in Hogsmeade

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 8

Christmas in Hogsmeade.

A couple weeks after the death of the caretaker The halls were aroused with Christmas Cheer as the Students prepared for the end of the term. On a fairly snowy day the Carriages pulled up in order to load up students heading for Hogsmeade Station for the Train to London for the holidays. Most of the carriages except for one left about nine thirty packed full of students. The final Carriage was on hand about eleven o'clock as Harry and Ginny walked out with Prof. Dumbledore. After all this carriage was their transport to Harry's house in Hogsmeade.

"Harry, you and Ginny are going to attend the Christmas Feast here on the actual day aren't you?" Dumbledore asked.

"We wouldn't miss it for anything," Harry said.

Harry then held his hand out so he could help Ginny into the carriage before He boarded himself. Soon the carriage was on it's way.

"It seems strange here we generally hang out in Gryffindor fooling around for at least the first week of the holiday," Ginny said.

"I know but this year is our year together alone. That way we can get used to things," Harry said.

"I almost wish Myrtle could join us except I think the lake is frozen so it would be hard for her to make the journey," Ginny said.

"I don't think it completely freezes over since even in the winter the waste water from the toilets is expelled into it," Harry said. "Sick as that sounds since the lake is also the source of our drinking water but I think the lake is treated with all sorts of anti-pollution charms to keep it clean."

"I hope so," Ginny said. "I stopped by the kitchen this morning to say goodbye to the House elves and I noticed Dobby and Deory were missing. Also I tried to stop in and see Myrtle in her bath quarters only She wasn't there."

"Myrtle has been known to stick around over the holidays," Harry said.

"It is too bad about Filch though. Grumpy as he was he was a great guy and a worthy adversary," Ginny said as the Carriage made the turn onto the street Harry's house was on. As the Carriage pulled up in Front of the house Harry chuckled at the Green suited attendant waiting for them.

"Dobby, you look pretty spiffed up for the holidays," Harry said while trying to stiffle a snort.

"You like Dobby's outfit. You really do," Dobby said.

"Yeah it makes you look like one of Santa Claus's elves," Harry said.

Ginny even chuckled a little at that one since she knew what Harry was talking about.

"It was an early Christmas Present from Dumbledore. He ordered them for the House elves to wear on Christmas. I needed some new clothes anyway," Dobby said.

Harry chuckled a little at that. Dobby then walked Harry and Ginny to the door and opened it for them. 

"Whoa something is cooking away," Ginny said smelling the delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. 

"Ginny check out the kitchen while I take my gear up to our room," Harry said.

"OK," Ginny said.

Ginny then walked into the Kitchen and almost jumped 

"Deory that you?" Ginny asked.

"I asked Dobby if I could accompany him here for the holidays," Deory said. "He was looking forward to being here over the holidays since you and Harry were going to be here. How is your pregnancy going?"

"It's going good. I'm not looking forward to the next few months. Especially since I'm still running into problems in Potions," Ginny said. "Nothing Prof. McGonagall has tried will get Snape to alter how my grade is calculated and I really shouldn't be doing a lot of the potions."

"Something will get figured out I'm sure," Deory said.

Harry meanwhile was upstairs putting his trunk in what had been his room but now was basically his and Ginny's room. As he walked by the hall bathroom which he normally used he saw a small wet spot on the carpet.

"Looks like a potential clue," Harry said before knocking.

"You can come in after all it is your house," a familiar voice said.

Harry carefully opened the door and saw Myrtle sitting on the lavatory.

"I had a small session this morning after I saw the baby's room. Harry, take into consideration I'll never get a chance to marry and have kids. Yet Little Amy1 will have a fine set of parents," Myrtle said. "Kind of like both Lily and eventually you did."

"You knew that Your sister was my mother's aunt," Harry said.

"Yeah I did," Myrtle said. "I'd been known to travel in the summer. After all It gave Filch a break. For at least a little bit."

"Whoever takes the Caretakers position will probably have their hands full. Peeves alone can be a handful," Harry said.

"Harry, an owl just arrived. From Sirius," Ginny called down.

"I'm on my way," Harry said. Myrtle meanwhile leaped up inverted and did a swan dive into the lavatory. Harry then went down to the Kitchen and accepted the owl. Myrtle just as he finished reading it popped out of the Kitchen Faucet. 

"Hi Myrtle," Ginny said waving one hand at her. "You must have beaten us here."

"I did. I was in the bathroom when you arrived. It flooded a little bit not as much as my bathroom at Hogwarts though," Myrtle said.

"Thank god," Ginny said. "After all the upstairs is carpeted."

"Carpeting dries though. Besides I had Sirius put an antimildewing charm on the areas were water most likely would collect including the carpeting upstairs," Harry said.

"Probably a good idea," Ginny said.

"This house is packed full of charms to make things easier," Harry said. "This house someday will be as famous as the Shrieking Shack."

The next day Harry went into town to do some shopping. He managed to find suitable gifts for the majority of his list and his last stop was the Owl Office to send them off. He even used owls to deliver gifts to Hermione, Lucy, and Hagrid. Ron had figured on coming to their house for Christmas so they left Ron's present under the tree. Ginny had fun conjuring up decorations for the tree and Myrtle, Dobby, and Deory helped her to put them up. In fact Myrtle and the Elves did most of the decorating in order to make things easier on Ginny.   
"The house really looks nice," Myrtle said when they got done.

"That it does. It's almost too bad that not many people will be enjoying it," Ginny said. 

"Oh well there is always next year when Harry and the baby will be with you," Myrtle said.

"True besides who knows the family might be here for Christmas next year. One thing I have to figure out though is how to balance motherhood with my schooling," Ginny said.

"Especially when you factor Quidditch in," Dobby pointed out.

"I don't know yet if I'm going to even play Quidditch next year because of the baby," Ginny informed her decorating crew. 

A knock was heard right then. Ginny peeked through the drapes to notice Fang pulling a small sled. 

"Hagrid, what brings you here?" She asked the owner of the boarhound after opening the door and almost getting knocked over by Fang.

"I came to bring a little something from the School for you all. I brought a small Tree for your house some rock cakes and Winky sent some Christmas Cookies," Hagrid said.

"Small in relation to you or to Harry and I," Ginny asked due to Hagrid's fairly large size. In fact Ginny barely came up to his waist. 

Hagrid then opened one fist and showed a little three foot tree already decorated. 

"I had Hermione and Lucy put the actual decorations on," Hagrid said.

"Probably a good move. Why don't you put it on the Kitchen Counter," Ginny said indicating a door on the left. 

"Nice Tree you have in your living room Ginny," Hagrid said when he noticed the Large one.

"I had Myrtle, Dobby, and Deory do the actual hanging," Ginny said as she heard a familiar voice outside.

"Hey Fang, didn't think I'd see you until next term," Harry said as he returned from a day of shopping. His left arm not immediately visible. Harry walked upstairs for a couple minutes and came down his left arm now showing.

"Sneaky trick there Harry," Hagrid pointed out.

"Well you know I'm a regular king of stealth around Hogwarts. All it takes is a little help from Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs well mainly Prongs," Harry said.

"That's true you were well known for sneaky tricks like avoiding others when undergoing some of your stunts," Hagrid pointed out. "You were using your invisibility cloak over your bags weren't you."

"How else would I hide them Hagrid," Harry informed his old friend.

"You'd find a way I'm sure," Ginny said.

After Hagrid left Ginny asked Harry a Major Question.

"Who are Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs?" 

"Trust me Ginny Moony and Padfoot you've met. Wormtail you've seen but not realized it. Prongs you've never known and will never meet," Harry said.

"Yet you know who they are," Ginny said.

"Moony is none other then Professor Remus Lupin, Wormtail you knew better as Scabbers but his real name was Peter Pettigrew, Padfoot is Sirius, and Prongs was my father," Harry said.

"Is everyone of them an animagus?" Ginny asked.

"No Lupin is a werewolf. The others either are or were unregistered Animagi," Harry said. "Sirius since being cleared of all charges by the Ministry of Magic took the time to register himself," Harry added.

The next day Harry, Ginny, Myrtle, Dobby, and Deory bundled up good and had a snowball fight in the back yard. For a ghost Myrtle had a mean fastball.

"You know who would be perfect at this?" Ginny asked as she ducked right after Deory sent a ball towards her.

"You have a point there. If it involves throwing he'd find a way to take part," Harry said realizing who she was referring to and it wasn't the Dark Lord.

"I wonder why he didn't sneak our way during the break?"

"Are you kidding he has practically had a field day since Filch died. Just the other day before the students left for the train he dropped a Chandelier over a bunch of Slytherins while in their Common Room," Myrtle said.

"If you ask me so long as Malfoy was amongst them they deserved it," Harry said using a tad of sarcasm since Draco Malfoy wasn't amongst his list of friends. 

"I doubt that," Myrtle said. "Even if it was the Slytherins. Man even back when I was well you know the residents of Slytherin were considered outcasts and that was back before You Know Who."

Harry simply nodded since he knew that story. 

A Few minutes later a Tall Witch in her mid Twenties walked out her back door.

"Harry, haven't seen you for a while," she called out.

"Ah Top of the Afternoon to you Madam Faulk. I've been busy with School. I'm on Holiday between terms right now and decided to spend it here," Harry said.

"Am I correct in assuming that one of the bundled up beings with you in The Weasley girl," Madam Faulk said.

"Yes you are correct in your assumption Madam Faulk," Harry said. "We decided to have a little fun this afternoon. After all the holidays are short."

"That is true," Madam Faulk said. "That fine girl over there isn't Moaning Myrtle is it?"

"You recognize me," Myrtle said as she floated over.

"I graduated from Hogwarts probably ten years ago. Colleen Faulk I was in Hufflepuff."

"You were a Prefect weren't you?" Myrtle asked.

"My last two years I was," Madam Faulk said. "In fact Charlie Weasley was at Hogwarts when I was there. Was he ever excellent at Quidditch. I think he was the best seeker of any house when we were there."

"I tend to get compared to Charlie a lot since we are both Seekers and Team Captain," Harry said.

"You play Quidditch at all Ginny?" Madam Faulk said.

"I'm a Chaser for the house team for now at least," Ginny said.

"Why just for now?" Madam Faulk asked.

"Medical reasons," Ginny said. "I might not be able to finish the season. Although I'd like to be able to."

"Well pray that you are successful," Madam Faulk said. "You all look like you could use some Hot Chocolate.

"Not a bad idea," Harry said.

They then went across the lawn to Madam Faulk's house but not before a final snowball was thrown from behind and Hit Madam Faulk. Interesting thing is it wasn't thrown by any of the participants in the Snowball fight.

"Madam Faulk, you have snow on your back," Deory said.

"Why thank you kind elf," Madam Faulk said. "I recognize Dobby since he was with Harry last summer but I don't recall you."

"I'm Deory. Like Dobby I work at Hogwarts only I wasn't loaned to Harry Potter last summer."

"I see," Madam Faulk said. By this time they were in Madam Faulk's Truly spacious kitchen. No enlargement charms needed.

In looking Ginny over as they took their cloaks Madam Faulk had a simple question.

"Ginny, how far along are you?" she inquired.

"Almost four months. The kicking hasn't started quite yet. I'm just worried how my cauldron will survive if the baby decides to kick during Potions class," Ginny said.

"I never liked that class," Madam Faulk said.

"What's to like. Professor Snape is a real loser. Professor McGonagall has tried everything she could without going to Headmaster Dumbledore to get me out of that class because of my pregnancy. After all disasters do sometimes happen in that class and some could be dangerous," Ginny said.

"My last year at Hogwarts I had a fourth year who somehow became pregnant during the Fall Term and her pregnancy was fine for the first three and a half months everything normal and about midway through the fourth month she got in the way of an exploding cauldron containing a growth potion. Well the results weren't pretty," Madam Faulk said.

She was just taking the hot water off the stove and was starting to mix up the hot chocolate. She made sure Ginny got the first mugful.

"You know I read somewhere about how chocolate is good to have after encountering Dementors," Madam Faulk said.

"It truly is. I should know," Harry said. "Dementors don't exactly agree with me."

Ginny then told Madam Faulk about Harry's original broom. By this time everyone had their Hot Chocolate. Just as they were finishing it a brush was thrown in their direction.

"Ah good I need this," Madam Faulk said as she started to scrub the residue from her mug.

"I take it you didn't use a summoning Charm on it," Harry said starting to get very suspicious. 

"No I didn't," Madam Faulk said. "Strange that hasn't happened before."

"Myrtle, you know of many Poltergeists around here. Besides Peeves that is?" Harry asked.

"No just Peeves," Myrtle said.

"I wonder," Harry said before leaving.

"What's up with Harry Potter?" Dobby asked.

"I don't know. There is definitely something up. First a Snowball hits Madam Faulk and then that brush. I bet Harry went to send Hedwig to Hogwarts with a message for my brother Ron checking to see if Peeves is still at Hogwarts. If it comes back that Peeves isn't then it would solve the mystery." 

"Who is Hedwig?" Madam Faulk asked.

"Harry's owl. Hedwig is a Snowy Owl. My brother Ron was this real small owl named Pigwidgeon. Heck Pigwidgeon is so small that you can hold him in the palm of your hand," Ginny said.

"Couldn't afford a better owl for him?" Madam Faulk asked.

"Well yeah but we didn't buy Pigwidgeon. He was a gift to Ron from an old friend of Harry's Parents. My brother Percy used to have a rat that he provided to Ron only well my second year at Hogwarts in part due to the friend of Harry's Parents Ron lost his rat so the guy when he sent an owl to Harry allowed Ron to keep the owl. This same friend bought Harry his latest broom," Ginny said.

Harry returned right then with a note along with his Sneakoscope. 

"Ginny, message from your brother. Pig must have left it while we were over here," Harry said handing Ginny the note.

Harry

Be warned Peeves has gone missing. Suspect he could be heading your way. Let me know via owl if there is any evidence he is in the area of your house. I will see if I can find clues here as to where he might have gone but let's face it Harry his Modus Operandi points at your house

Ron.

"Well this pretty much shows that it could very well have been Peeves that was throwing those items. After all the first time I encountered Peeves he was invisible," Harry said. "Thank god Percy was along and knew that it was Peeves doing. I already dispatched Hedwig with my response. I also sent a note to Prof. Dumbledore to see if he would mind if we brought a guest to the Christmas Feast."

"Who were you thinking of bringing? I hope not the Dursleys," Ginny indicated.

Harry Snorted.

"Yeah right. Even if I invited them they most likely wouldn't come. I figured Madam Faulk might enjoy attending the feast," Harry said.

"Sounds like a good idea Harry. On one condition though. That you and Ginny call me Colleen," she said.

"Deal," Harry said.

That might Hedwig raped on the window at ten p.m. with a couple notes.

Harry

Peeves dive-bombed Slytherin an hour ago with Water bombs. Their Common Room is absolutely flooded. Myrtle couldn't have done a better job. I bet it was Peeves you noticed. Snowball fights are right up his alley after all. 

Ron

The other note was on Official Hogwarts Stationery

Harry

I have no problem with you bringing a guest. Things have been quiet for a portion of today. Right now though we have a very flooded common room over in Slytherin House. I'm sure you are glad it wasn't Gryffindor to get flooded. The Slytherins are currently looking at a massive moping party since we are presently without a caretaker. 

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster

"Whoa, Peeves apparently is declaring all out war on Slytherin House. Their Common Room is flooded," Harry said.

"Could be but I bet it wasn't Peeves that did it," Ginny said.

"Ginny, Peeves never that I know of pulled anything real stupid without someone around as a witness. The Slytherins probably watched him flood the place," Harry said.

Neither one saw all that much humor in it though. 

Christmas Eve Harry slipped next door so Colleen could help him wrap his Christmas Presents. She managed to do a beautiful job.

"You did such a good job a person would almost think you were a Muggle," Harry said since Colleen had dispensed with magic.

"I was Muggle born," Colleen said.

That night Harry was checking the Lights on all the Fairies in place on the Tree when Ron popped through the floor.

"Ron don't tell me that there is a passage from Hogwarts right to my house," Harry said.

"There is now. It's branched off the passage that leads to Honeydukes. It was dug last summer," Ron said.

"To think Dumbledore didn't think to inform me," Harry said.

"He doesn't know about it," Ron said. "For the record the Slytherin Common Room is still drying out."

"Oh well at least it wasn't Gryffindor," Harry said as Ginny walked out of the kitchen where she had been making a simple dinner.

"I agree," Ron said. "Ginny, any idea if mom and dad sent the presents yet?"

"Not a clue Ron," Ginny said. "Watch mine will probably be waiting for me in my dorm tomorrow and I sent an Owl to mom before break telling her I was going to spend it here."

"You could be right," Ron said. "God I hope she doesn't make mine maroon again this year. I hate maroon."

"Ron I'm sure she knows but doesn't really care," Ginny said.

Later that night Mrs. Weasley Apparated in and left the packages under the tree before Disapparating out. 

The next morning Dobby arranged the presents into four piles around the room.

Myrtle floated in around 600. She immediately noticed the piles of presents. About half an hour later Ron in a slightly scruffy faced look walked out. He immediately noticed the characteristic lumpy packages on three of the piles. He was a little confused as to why there were four piles especially since he didn't see evidence of Sirius being around. About seven o'clock Harry and Ginny walked down. Myrtle floated near the kitchen entrance just out of the way.

"OK which pile is which," Harry asked.

"This one had your name on it," Ron said. "I think Ginny's is near the tree, and mine is in front of me and Myrtle's by the hallway entrance."

Myrtle practically heeped up when she realized she had presents. She then floated over to the pile of her presents. The first thing he unwrapped was a piece of belly button lint from of all people the Dursleys. His sweater that year was a green and red stripe. A supply of meat pies was also included.

"Whoa our mom went easy on him this year," Ron joked to Ginny after he unwrapped a new sweater in naturally maroon. Hermione sent everyone a supply of Honeydukes chocolate fudge. She also sent Harry some needed refills for his broomstick servicing kit. Hagrid sent the largest box of cookies he could. The fact that everyone alive was familiar with Hagrid's cooking they were saved for Hedwig. Myrtle was surprised by the supply of sponges and the bucket Harry got her.

"You really think I need them?" Myrtle asked.

"This way you hopefully won't cause as big as mess when you start crying in the bathroom," Harry said.

"So where is the fifty gallon drum for me to cry into?" Myrtle asked.

"Didn't think of it," Harry said.

The rest of the presents were equally liked. About ten thirty Colleen walked over. She had dress robes on. Ginny was just putting her dress robes on when Colleen arrived. She was amazed at all the good.

"My parents tend to send Harry a lot of food. Also our friends Hagrid and Hermione sent some stuff," Ginny said.

Colleen then noticed Ron's tall lanky form.

"I'm Harry's neighbor Colleen Faulk."

"I'm Ron Weasley, Ginny's youngest brother even if I'm older then her."

"AS I was telling Ginny I was at Hogwarts with Charlie. I was in Hufflepuff though," Colleen said. "I will be attending the Feast at Hogwarts as a guest of your sister and Harry."

Half an hour later Ron lead the way to Hogwarts showing where the original tunnel was that lead to Honeydukes. They arrived in Hogwarts and were greeted immediately by Professor Snape.

"Decided to sneak in Potter," He sneered.

"Well it is a nice direct route Professor. I didn't even know it existed until last night," Harry said.

"I see some people haven't changed," Colleen said. "Still the pride of Slytherin Professor Snape."

"Well I'm still the Head of House," Snape said.

Harry then lead the way to the Great Hall where people were just starting to sit down. 

"Harry if you all don't mind I'm going to sit with the other Hufflepuffs," Colleen said as she walked toward the Hufflepuff table. While Enroute she saw a couple professors.

"Professor McGonagall, Professor Sprout how is everything?" She asked.

"Colleen Faulk, what brings you here?" Professor Sprout asked.

"I came to the feast as a guest of Harry and Ginny only I'll probably sit with the present residents of my old house," Colleen said as Dumbledore himself walked over.

"Miss Faulk, I'm glad you could join us. We rarely get Alumni at the Christmas Feast," Dumbledore said.

"Main reason I'm here is I'm Harry Potter's neighbor and he talked me into coming along. The feasts here are always the best," Colleen said as Harry walked over with Hermione and Lucy. 

"Colleen, may I present Miss Hermione Granger seventh year Hogwarts Student and Lucy Collins a First year Hogwarts Student. Both are residents of Gryffindor," Harry said.

Colleen looked the two cousins over and noticed Hermione's badge.

"Head girl huh Hermione," Colleen said.

"You bet. Not many were surprised," Hermione said.

"I can imagine. I wasn't that lucky all I ended up as was a mere prefect," Colleen said.

"I managed to talk them out of making me a prefect but I couldn't see refusing an honor such as Head Girl," Hermione said.

"Ginny, I fixed everything as far as Potions went. So long as you do a term paper on different kinds of potions and their use you won't have to attend class. Madam Pince will act as your research advisor and it will be handed in to your head of house," Dumbledore said. "If anything all this should have been implemented before now."

"Thanks Professor Dumbledore and Merry Christmas," Ginny said.

Everyone was soon seated at their tables and Dumbledore stood up.

"Gang, at the invitation of Harry Potter we have a special guest today. So if Colleen Faulk a Hogwarts alum and incidentally she was in Hufflepuff would approach the Staff Table I'd like to have her help pull the first Wizard Cracker of the Feast," Dumbledore said.

Colleen walked cautiously toward Dumbledore before she took one end of the Wizard Cracker. After it exploded a real nice size double ought cauldron appeared. 

"This should make a nice paperweight," Colleen said pocketing it.

The food started right then and as usual the Christmas Feast was superb. It seems as if Wizard Crackers were constantly going off. Even the Slytherins were having a good time even with the fact that they still had a very dank Common Room. The Hufflepuff table had the most excitement since the people seated there were interrogating Colleen on what Hogwarts was like during her time there. After the Feast Colleen sat down with Justin Finch-Fletchley and beat his you know what off at Wizard Chess while Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and Lucy played Exploding Snap. Eventually Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Colleen headed back toward the tunnel so they could go home. Hagrid caught up with them though.

"Harry, I was hoping you'd be willing to stop by my cabin for a little bit," he proposed.

"I suppose we could stop by for a little bit," Harry said. "Colleen would that be a problem for you."

"No it shouldn't be. It's not like I have a family to go home to. I've been waiting for my man for Ten long years," Colleen said.

They spent an hour visiting with Hagrid before returning to Harry's House. Myrtle was glad they were home. 


	8. New Years Wizard Style

Special Plug I just got done reading the finale of a Series by a fellow HP fanfic author named Circe. Those of you who haven't read Summer by Circe please do so. 

Fic Specific A/N. I wrote the above plug when I started the Fanfic so Circe has another series started as well called Paris by Circe.

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma

Chapter 9

A couple days after the Christmas Feast Harry was sitting in a recliner in the living room a small pile of Chocolate Frogs and Berti Botts Every Flavor Beans when a small Screech Owl showed up. Harry managed to recognize the owl.

"Hey Giblets," Harry said. "I hope your owner had a nice Christmas." During all this Harry removed a small card with a picture on one side and a message on the other. Harry took a few minutes to look at the Picture after Giblets left with a small canvas sack of Knuts.

The picture showed a Village Street. Among the Items in the Picture was a lot of snow although a Yellow Brick sidewalk was visible amongst the Snow and a Few businesses among them one called the OZ Cream Parlor. In the Upper left Hand Corner it said. 

Chittenango NY the Land of OZ.

Harry then flipped over the Card to read the Message

Harry, Ginny, and Myrtle

Well My family and I ended up returning to America for Christmas. This is where my family is from. The sidewalk in the actual village is actually yellow. They repaint it in the Spring before the OZ Festival in June. It's too bad we will be at Hogwarts then because it is fun to go to. If McGonagall Complains when Term starts show her this note because we don't get back to England until real late the night before so I may come back separately the first day of classes so I can rest up. For the record the Author of the Wizard of OZ was born in my hometown. That's the reason for the Festival every year. You can't see it in this postcard but There is even a L. Frank Baum/OZ Museum in a Masonic Lodge. I'll bring more pictures when I come back but I'll have to have them developed in a Muggle Shop so they won't be able to move. Nuts I'm run

The message then stopped. On the Other Side was Harry Potter 95 Merlin Ave Hogsmeade England. 

"What you looking at?" Ginny asked as she plopped down on a couch.

"A Postcard from I think Kelly. She is spending the Holiday in America," Harry said handing the postcard over.

"Man Americans are strange when it comes to the color of their sidewalks," Ginny said. "Chittebango must not be real big since I've never heard of it."

"I'll have to ask Kelly how to pronounce it," Harry said. "At least we have one small clue we know it is in New York State."

Deory walked over with a Wizard Book. Rand McNally Atlas of the Muggle World United States.

"Thanks Deory," Ginny said as she started flipping through the Atlas. She eventually came across the page showing New York State. She started by checking Long Island figuring it would be there. It was only when she started checking the Central part that she came across a small dot marked Chittenango a little ways East of a larger dot marked Syracuse and South of a Body of Water marked Oneida Lake. A Ways Northwest of Chittenango though was a larger body of water namely Lake Ontario.

"Looks like an interesting part of America," Harry said as he sat next to her on the couch handing her a Chocolate Frog. 

"The entire country sounds fascinating. Professor Ionis only covered America briefly so far in Muggle Studies. Maybe I should ask her for some more general info on it," Ginny said.

"She'll probably make you write a paper on it. As it is you have papers for Binns, Hagrid, A Term Paper for McGonagall to fulfill the Potions requirement, and the occasional essay for your other classes. Once I start practice up I'm going to go easy on the team at first with Two evening Practices and practice on either Saturday or Sunday depending on Field Availability but we might end up with three evening practices some weeks," Harry said.

"I just hope I'll be up to playing. We still have Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to play," Ginny pointed out.

"Ginny, if for some reason you either aren't up to playing or Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey decide not to clear you to play then I will have Warren take over," Harry said.

"I wouldn't want to give that Stuck up sorry excuse for a Gryffindor the satisfaction. If I have to use two brooms to support me I'm going to try to play in both matches," Ginny said. "The Honor of the Weasley Family, The Honor of the Potter Family and the Honor and Memory of Godric Gryffindor depend on it."

"At least Gryffindor worked in to it somewhere," Harry said just as an ornament from the Tree came up and went flying toward them. Ginny managed to catch it in her hand as it went zooming by.

"Rats," a disembodied voice said.

"Peeves, you have ten minutes to get going before I send Hedwig to Hogwarts with a message for Baron Von Rastinov," Harry called out.

A sound suspiciously like air seeping through a small hole was heard. Harry then saw the big bowl of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans he had left by his recliner getting lifted up. Harry quickly zoomed over and took a big hold of the Bowl before the Beans could be tossed from the bowl only for Ginny to get beaned in the head with a Chocolate Frog.

"Thanks Peeves," Ginny said as she unwrapped the Frog and started to eat it setting the card from the inside in such a way that Harry could look at it. 

"Peeves you still have a chance to leave with your dignity intact," Harry called out just before he got nailed with a glass of Pumpkin Juice. Of course the glass was included. Ginny quickly got up and looked over Harry's head.

"He really got you good this time. Looks like you have a couple deep cuts," Ginny said. "Deory," She called.

"Yes Ginny," the house elf said as she came from the kitchen.

"Go through the Tunnel to Hogwarts and Get Madame Pomfrey," Ginny called out.

Half an hour later Madame Pomfrey arrived at the Tunnel Entrance.

"I borrowed a Cleansweep from Madame Hooch so I could Move quickly through the tunnel. What exactly happened?"

"Peeves dropped a glass of Pumpkin Juice on Harry. This isn't like he did last term where he simply dropped the Juice on him this time he dropped the glass along with the juice," Ginny informed the nurse.

"Peeves is out of control. Albus Dumbledore is right now trying to get through a sticky mess that has sealed the Entrance to Slytherin House shut. Right now Peeves is the number one suspect for doing it," Madame Pomfrey said as she started removing glass shards from Harry's scalp. 

"God I hope none of the Slytherins were inside when it happened," Ginny said.

"Sadly enough a few were and the real bad part is one of them is a first year with horrible claustrophobia," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Not good," Harry said.

"I know but what can you do about it?" Madame Pomfrey inquired. 

Ginny simply shrugged while Madame Pomfrey continued to remove the glass from Harry's scalp. She kept going to another five minutes. After that she took her wand and started to heal Harry's injuries. A knocking sound was coming from the front door and Ginny excused herself to answer it. When Ginny walked back in Colleen Faulk was with her.

"It didn't occur to me you might have company." Colleen said when she saw Madame Pomfrey.

"Peeves decided to drop a glass containing Pumpkin juice over Harry's head and there were plenty of shards of glass in his scalp. Mind you he really should wash his hair but I'd rather he didn't disturb his scalp too much right now," Madame Pomfrey said. "Miss Faulk you know anything about antigoo spells?"

"What else has Peeves been up to this time?" Colleen asked.

"He used a sticky goo somehow to Seal off Slytherin House. Ninety percent of the residents including any who are on Holiday can't get in and the others can't get out. It could cause problems if we can't get it off by the time Holiday ends. Make note we aren't sure Peeves is the culprit," Madame Pomfrey said.

"He has made war against Slytherin already over the Holidays. It could have been him easily," Harry pointed out.

"What about whoever killed Filch," Ginny said.

"Miss Weasley, Filch's death was found to be the result of suicide," Madame Pomfrey pointed out.

"Yeah but where would Filch have gotten his supplies. After all what was used to kill him?" Colleen asked.

"A Stiletto," Ginny said. "Which is a type of knife from Italy."

"Real suspicious in my opinion. What was around Filch when his body was found?" Colleen asked.

Harry described the items since he had found the body initially. 

"Very interesting," Colleen said. "It's my guess that the suicide note is a fake. In fact I'm willing to bet that the Stiletto wasn't the true weapon that killed him."

"It was strange that there was almost no blood," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I bet especially since there was an unfinished meal in his office that he was probably poisoned and later the stiletto was placed in him," Colleen said.

"Who would poison Argus Filch?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Someone who has something against Squibs possibly," Harry said.

"What do squibs have to do with Filch's death?" Colleen asked. "After all a squib is a wizard born without magical ability."

"Filch was a squib," Harry said.

"You sure Harry?" Colleen asked.

"Filch kind of confessed to being a squib in front of me a few years ago," Harry said.

"Harry, I'm going to spend some time at the School after term begins looking into it," Colleen said.

"Colleen, the Ministry already looked into it. They themselves agree that it was suicide," Ginny said.

"Madame Pomfrey did anyone do a handwriting analysis on the note?" Colleen asked.

"I have no idea. I didn't get too involved in that part of the investigation," Madame Pomfrey said. "All I concerned myself with was looking the body over.

"I probably should check into that. Right now that note is the largest single piece of evidence we have," Colleen said. "By the way Harry would you and Ginny along with Ron, Hermione, and Lucy of course have a problem getting together at my house to ring in the New Year. Myrtle, you of course are invited as well but Please someone try and keep Peeves from wrecking things."

"I'll talk to Albus about keeping Peeves occupied. Well I think I'm done here," Madame Pomfrey said.

"I better go with you so I can look over that situation with the Slytherin Common Room," Colleen said.

"Colleen, We'll take the time to come over for New Years," Harry said. "I'll send Hedwig to Hogwarts to check with Ron, Hermione, and Lucy."

"I can easily check while I'm over there," Colleen said.

Colleen and Madame Pomfrey then left through the Tunnel. Soon as they left Harry went upstairs and grabbed his Sneakoscope since he had brought it with him to Hogsmeade over the Holiday break.

"You really think that will do any good?" Ginny asked.

"It seemed to pick up Wormtail real well that one year," Harry said. "If it can do that why not a Poltergeist."

After a while Harry decided to rest in his room. Half an hour after he laid down Colleen popped through the Tunnel Entrance.

"I managed to free up the door to Slytherin House. Professor Snape was certainly glad. By the way I managed to determine that it wasn't Peeves that did it," Colleen said.

"Who then?" Ginny asked in a somewhat hushed tone.

"I have no idea," Colleen said. "Is that a sneakoscope on the coffee table?"

"Yeah Ron bought it for Harry a few years ago as a birthday present. He is hoping that it will detect Peeves," Ginny said.

"Personally I'm a little hurt that Harry didn't invite me to his birthday party last summer," Colleen said.

"Sorry about that Hermione, Ron, and I didn't think to invite neighbors. You see it was a surprise party. Peeves did good until Dumbledore and McGonagall arrived. When they arrived he pelted them with cushions. Actually just McGonagall got pelted. Dumbledore was able to banish the one aimed for him and it went through Myrtle and hit me," Ginny said.

"Ouch," Colleen said. "Were you already well you know by then?"

"No I wasn't. That didn't happen until end of the summer," Ginny said.

Not too much later that week and Harry and Ginny walked next door to Colleen's for her New Years Eve Party. First thing Harry saw was a table full of Butterbeer although an urn of Hot water was on hand in case someone wanted Hot Chocolate instead of Butterbeer. 

"Colleen, I stopped by Honeydukes and bought these in case you needed them," He said handing over a small box containing a bunch of packages of Chocolate Frogs and small individual packages of Treacle Fudge.

"Good thinking. How is your noggin?"

"Pumpkin Juice free. I also brought my sneakoscope just in case," Harry said.

"Probably a good idea. Ron and Lucy are coming but Hermione preferred to spend it in the library of all places. Also Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Flitwick are coming as well," Colleen said. "I invited Hagrid as well but he had plans. Don't worry I know better then to invite Snape. Prof. Sprout was another professor who chickened out."

"Hopefully Dumbledore's presence will be enough to keep Peeves from doing much," Harry said.

Ginny chuckled at the thought based on Peeves record of pulling pranks when Dumbledore was around.

Fairly soon Guests started arriving. Harry suspected that most of the Hogwart's crew came via his house next door. Most of the Professors except Snape, Hagrid, Blankwood, and Sprout came. About ten p.m. Madame Pince arrived and right on her heels was Hermione.

"The library closed," Hermione said.

"God you should almost found a new house there of bookworms and locate the Common room over next to the restricted section," Ron joked.

"I should think not Mr. Weasley," Madam Pince said. "Four houses full of you hulligans is enough for one librarian."

Flitwick was telling a funny story to some of the Hufflepuffs who had decided to come. The story even had Dumbledore laughing. 

"What a comedian. He is being wasted as head of Ravenclaw," Colleen said.

"Come on I used to live in Ravenclaw," a voice said as two additional people walked in. Harry and everyone looked toward the newcomers to notice Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater. 

"Colleen, how much of my family did you invite?" Ginny whispered to Colleen.

"Just you and Ron. I didn't have time to send an owl to Charlie," Colleen said.

"Then how is it that Percy and his fiancée are here?" Ginny asked.

Colleen shrugged her shoulders. Percy meanwhile was over talking to Ron.

"That could be a clue," Harry said as he munched on some Toffee that McGonagall had brought. Just then a Hufflepuff first year suddenly sprouted feathers. "OK who brought the Canary Creams."

"The package at Honeydukes said they were Custard Creams," Professor Sinistra said.

"By chance were they the Weasley Wizard Wheezies brand?" Percy asked as he looked over.

"Yes they were as a matter of fact," Prof. Sinistra said.

"My brothers Fred and George market that brand out of their joke shop. Apparently the owners of Honeydukes ordered a bunch thinking they were harmless," Percy said.

By this time the first year had shed her feathers.

"That is not fun," she said.

"For the record the goofballs behind those were a pair of Gryffindors," Penelope said as she walked over.

"Did you ever end up like that?" the student asked.

"No thankfully I was in Ravenclaw so I didn't have to deal with Percy's comical twin brothers much. My seventh year they were sixth years," Penelope said.

"Penny, you lucked out. We ended up very wary of stuff that others were handing around in Gryffindor that year," Hermione commented.

"I can imagine," Penelope said.

About ten minutes of midnight Colleen came around and handed out cold goblets of Pumpkin Juice. Even Myrtle took the time for a goblet load. 

"OK at Midnight who wants to light the Fireworks?" Colleen asked.

"I'll handle it," Professor Flitwick said.

Before anyone knew it the hour had come. Professor Flitwick used a real fancy charm to light the Filibusters Fireworks. The Colorful show was augmented with Confetti.

"Strange, the confetti wasn't part of the show," Colleen said.

"How much do you want to bet a certain Poltergeist is behind the confetti?" Ginny asked.

"I don't really care since it is only Confetti and not something worse," Harry asked as he headed for his house so HE could watch the Hogwarts contingent head through the tunnel back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione stayed over though with Hermione and Ginny bunking in the future Nursery and Ron and Harry batching it in the master bedroom.

__

Closing Note. I would have made it longer except I couldn't think of much more. 


	9. Hogwarts Guide to Potionry

__

A/N Please don't bug me when these don't get out right away. I have other writing projects as well and occasionally my life gets in the way. Besides Writers Block can be a real pain in the you know what as opposed to You Know Who. Also references to Chittenango in this chapter and Chapter Nine Are verifiable and I didn't have to research them since I live in Chittenango. In fact when I was sixth and seventh grade I attended Middle School in what is now the elementary school next to the High School. Because the two schools were next to each other the Middle Schoolers rode the bus with the High Schoolers and walked down a short path from the high school to the middle school.It wasn't until my junior year in High School that it became an elementary school and the middle school moved to North Chittenango which is sixth, seventh, and eighth grades. (Back before then the eighth graders were at the High School.) In fact the way it was for me prior to junior year was how it was when my sister was in school.

****

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 10

Harry and Ginny were riding in their carriage with Dobby and Deory on the way back to Hogwarts the day the students were returning from break when they passed Hogsmeade Station only to see the Hogwarts Express pulling in. Harry looked over as Kelly walked over.

"I Floo Powdered last night so I could get home on time," She said. "I figured you two would already be at Hogwarts.

"We had some last minute things to do," Harry said as Leslie also walked over and the two climbed aboard.

"Your post card was pretty interesting. How is your home town pronounced anyway?" Ginny asked.

"It's pronounced Chitt-nan-go. It's a Native American Indian word that means where Water Flows North. It refers to Chittenango Creek which actually Flows through town crossing the main drag near a street that one of the Elementary School is on. Of course from what I heard at one time it was the High School and for a while it was a middle school," Kelly said. 

"Where is the High School now?" Harry asked.

"It's near the Elementary School in fact the land the two schools are on adjoin one another. The Middle School is in North Chittenango. If My family hadn't ended up moving to England and I ended up coming to Hogwarts then I would have gone to the Middle School since it is for sixth through eighth grades?"

"Interesting," Ginny said. "I bet the OZ Fest would be good to see."

"It would be but being at Hogwarts it's not likely we'll see it," Kelly said. "Especially since some of the actors and actresses from the movie who are able to travel and played munchkins in the movie come every year for the Festival."

"OH man I can't take it," Harry said. "Maybe next year or the year after Ginny and I can Apparate over and see it."

By this time the carriage was arriving at the Gate and they climbed down with Dobby and Deory grabbing luggage off the carriage to take it back to the dorms. A huge post holiday feast was laid out in the Great Hall. Harry looked over at the Hufflepuff Table to see that Colleen was keeping a few of them entertained. Since Harry knew that Colleen was looking into Filch's death he tried not to blow any cover she was trying to build. 

"So Harry, anything interesting happen in Hogsmeade over break?" Lavender inquired.

"It was quiet in town. From what I heard from professors I saw over the holiday Slytherin didn't fare too well," Harry replied.

"Why what happened?" Pavarti wondered.

Harry then told her about the flooded common room and the stick goo on the door to Slytherin Housing area. 

"It is a proven fact that Peeves was behind the flooding of the Slytherin Common Room and he is a suspect on the entrance debacle but not a solid suspect," Harry informed them.

"What do you expect he is a poltergeist I wouldn't exactly call Poltergeists solid," a fifth year commented.

"He is solid enough for what he is capable of," a third year joked. "Is anyone looking into the cause of the problem in Slytherin House?"

"I'm not sure," Harry commented so as not to blow Colleen's cover. Harry also noticed how Professor Blankwood was a little shaky. 

That night in the common room Ginny was attempting a slightly complicated spell on a pair of knitting needles.

"Ginny, What are you working on?" A Prefect asked.

"For the record Dan I'm trying to enchant these knitting needles so they can make a little pair of booties for my future kid," Ginny said. "Of course I should be in the library working on a term paper on Potions."

"Since when does Snape assign Term Papers?" Dan asked her.

"Professor Dumbledore arranged it so I could do a term paper on various types of potions and their use instead of risking myself in potions all the time," Ginny replied. "I'm just glad to be finally out of that class for this year at least. Best part is Snape isn't even involved. When I complete it I'm to hand it in to McGonagall."

The next day Harry used a free period (Read he skipped class) to walk over to the library with Ginny in case she needed assistance.

"Miss Weasley, a large chunk of your paper will be involve stuff you learned over your first sixteen terms here along with stuff you would learn in the two terms you are spending on this paper. Albus also arranged it so you could utilize any books dealing with potions in the restricted section of the library. One book you will probably require is _Moste Pontente Potions_," Madam Pince informed her.

"How long is it supposed to be?" 

"Fairly long," the librarian said.

Ginny meanwhile was writing out a note which she handed to Harry.

"Harry, send an owl the stronger the better to the Burrow with this note," Ginny said.

"Right away Ginny," Harry said as he left and headed for the Owlery and Hedwig. HE had to slip by a couple professors in the process but he eventually arrived at the Owlery. Hedwig came right down.

"I don't know what Ginny has in mind but take this to the Burrow," Harry said.

Later that evening Harry noticed a piece of muggle paper with the Few words on it.

A Hogwarts Guide to Potionry by Virginia Potter. © 1997. 

"Ginny, what's this?" Harry asked.

"It's the title page of a book that's involved with my paper," Ginny said.

"Is there a reason you put your name down as Virginia Potter instead of either Virginia Weasley or even Ginny Weasley?" Hermione asked.

"That's the final version of my cover page. I have a preliminary version which I will actually give to McGonagall," Ginny said placing another piece of paper in front of her friends.

A Wizards guide to Potions by Ginny Weasley.

"You thinking of publishing your paper or something?" Hermione asked.

"It's my current goal. My hope is to develop a text book for Potions Class. IT will be divided into sections on Beginners Potionry, Intermediate Potionry, Advanced Potionry, and AS an Appendix a discussion on Dark Potions," Ginny said. "It will provide discussion on each type of potion along with a list of ingredients and mixing directions for them. Of course I won't provide that information for the part on Dark Potions."

"Sounds like a good idea but would Snape use a textbook written by a Gryffindor?" Hermione asked.

"He might for all we know Phyllida Spore and Arsenius Jigger might have been in Gryffindor," Ginny said.

Harry then slipped off and started playing with the Quidditch equipment so he could plan strategy.

"Harry, the Ravenclaw match isn't until March 20th," Ron pointed out.

"I know but I feel as if I should get started now on the preparations. I'm worried Ravenclaw will be our toughest match yet," Harry said.

Ginny started taking notes on some stuff from a few books she had borrowed from the library. 

"Doesn't look like you've gotten very far on your paper," Leslie commented.

"I don't have all my notes here at school. Once I have all my notes I will be a lot farther along," Ginny said.

"Why what other notes do you have?" Leslie asked.

"A lot of material for the first two parts will come from class notes from previous years and those are somewhere between The Burrow and here," Ginny said.

"Maybe you should send an owl for them or even Floo Powder over there and get them," Leslie said.

"I sent Hedwig this morning to get them," Harry said from his table where he was concentrating on his strategic planning. 

"Harry, you got any plans for the Valentine's Day ball yet?" Dean asked him.

"Most likely Ginny will be accompanying me," Harry said.

"Hey Harry, the ball is sooner then the next Match. Relax a little.

"Maybe you're right Dean. Besides I have some studying to do We do have the NEWTS coming up after all," Harry said.

"Oh No I forgot all about the NEWTS," Hermione screamed. "I should have started studying last spring."

"Nice going Harry," Seamus said.

Harry simply shrugged.

"Harry does have a point though Seamus we do have to study for them. Especially me," Neville said.

"Neville you'll do fine I'm sure," Pavarti said.

"I better after only getting two OWL's," Neville said.

"Just remember Neville they don't call them Nearly Exhausting Wizarding Tests for nothing," Hermione said which caused Neville to go so pasty white that he was paler then Nearly Headless Nick who happened to be making an appearance right then.

"Now now Hermione, we don't want to scare the chap. You all will do fine," Nick said. "Even Neville will manage."

"Thanks Sir Nicholas," Neville said.

"Don't mention it Neville," Nick said. "Despite what Professor Trelawney was saying up in her tower."

The next morning everyone was at breakfast when the swarm of owls came streaming into the Great Room. Hedwig was holding a good size package in her claws which she set down at the table where Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Leslie, Lucy, and Kelly were seated. 

"Oh man what is in that huge package?" Leslie asked as they looked at it.

"I think it's my potion notes from the last five years," Ginny said opening the package. "Sure enough along with a few books from the Library at the Ministry of Magic and a couple books from Flourish and Blots on certain common drafts and potions. I was just expecting my class notes."

"Man you have a lot of material for your paper," Kelly commented. 

"Tell me about it," Ginny said. Right then Professor McGonagall walked up.

"Whoa looks like somebody has been working hard," She commented.

"My parents sent a few resources for me to use on my research project," Ginny said. "Also I figured my old class notes would be of use."

"Good point. You might also look to your friends for assistance," Professor McGonagall said.

After Breakfast Ginny decided to stop by Professor McGonagall's office so she grabbed her materials and had Myrtle along with Ritala a ghost who usually hung out near the Astronomy Tower help her carry everything she had to the Transfiguration Professors office.

"Whoa you have been working hard," Professor McGonagall said.

"Well I decided to do my paper as a Textbook. I think that's why my parents sent the extra books along. A few are from the Library at the Ministry of Magic," Ginny said.

"I would have given authorization for you to visit the library there in connection with your work," Prof. McGonagall said. "Your idea though sounds like a good idea. While there is no guarantee that it would get used by certain individuals here at Hogwarts someday possibly by the time your children are at Hogwarts it might get adopted as the standard text book."

"Assuming it makes it that far," Ginny said.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore and I can arrange something," McGonagall said. "I'd hate to run you off but I really should get ready for class myself."

"No Problem Professor. See you in Transfiguration," Ginny said as she started to head for Professor Blankwood's class. On the way though she passed Sir Nick.

"Ginny, wait up," he said.

"Can't right now Sir Nick, I have to get to class," Ginny said.

"Professor Blankwood is going to do a potentially dangerous practicum today and he sent me to tell you that you are excused from today's class," Sir Nick informed her.

"Well then I guess I should head back to Gryffindor Tower and work on my term paper.

Ginny did that working hard that day. She managed to get the research for a good portion of the First part of Beginners Potionry done before the end of the day after she reviewed her notes. It helped that she had plenty of free time that day. In fact she only had a couple classes to go to.

That night Ginny was laying on her bed looking at her stomach.

"Am I doing the right thing bringing you into the world? Here with You Know Who still out there somewhere I have no idea what kind of world I'll be bringing you into," Ginny said as he felt her abdomen looking for a characteristic kick. Leslie when she walked in noticed Ginny.

"You are something else Ginny. I don't know if I could handle pregnancy the way you do," Leslie commented.

"I'm just trying to do my best," Ginny said. "I only have about four and a half to five months to go then my child will be a member of the outside world. What do you think I should name it?"

"That's for you and Harry to decide when the time comes," Leslie said.

"I have an idea," Myrtle said as she slipped in. "How about Amy?"

"Amy would be fine if it turns out to be a girl but Myrtle, what if it turns out to be a boy?" Ginny wondered.

"What makes you think it will be?" Myrtle asked.

"It's hard to tell," Ginny said.


	10. Hearts Wild

__

A/N IF any of you are wondering why it took time to get this chapter up it's because I was working on a Short Story titled In Search of a Family_ which you can find at your favorite Fanfic Site Under Short Story or just Apparate over to Brigade701's FF.N profile Page. Also I was suffering from a near terminal case of writers block_

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 11

Hearts Wild

Harry decided to ease off on the Quidditch Team simply doing the 2 evening practices. Part of the reason he went easy on them was he was busy getting ready for the NEWTS Also in looking at Ron's schedule for the Commentating he saw how the match wasn't until the first Saturday in April. What worried him though was that the first Saturday in April was the 1st. 

"So what if the match against Ravenclaw is on April Fool's day. You really think something will happen?" Hermione wondered as the gang was sitting in the common room that night. 

"Hermione, Peeves will be in first class form for that day. Think about it Peeves favorite activities are jokes and pranks. The two things April Fools Day is best known for are Jokes and Pranks."'

"Harry, I doubt Peeves will Pull much on April Fools Day since The Professors will probably try to keep a super close eye on him possibly have The Bloody Baron follow him around," Hermione pointed out.

"Hermione, any clue as to what the school has planned for Valentines Day?" Neville asked.

"None what so ever," Hermione said. "Except for the ball of course

"I hope this time is better then Second Year with Lockhart's cupid patrol," Ron said.

Harry went a deep maroon at the thought of that year. 

"I heard rumors that only the older students can attend the Ball," Kelly said.

"I bet something could get figured out. For some balls younger kids can go if accompanied by an older student," Ginny said. "My third year there was a Yule Ball at Christmas Time and I couldn't simply go but I accompanied a fourth year who could go. For the Record I didn't accompany Harry."

"Hermione, you accompanying anyone?" Ron wondered a strange look on his face.

"I'm going to study that night," Hermione said. "What about you?" 

"I have a date already, It's a surprise," Ron said.

"For a few seconds I thought you were going to invite me," Hermione said.

Leslie meanwhile was being courted by Colin Creevey while Dennis tried to se if he could lure dates out of both Kelly and Lucy to no avail. 

Ron meanwhile worried since contrary to belief he didn't have a date. 

The next morning at breakfast Dumbledore had an announcement.

During next week's Valentines Day Dance The Head Boy and Girl will be expected to Lead the First Dance and also the Final Dance," HE reported.

_Oh great there goes a perfectly good study opportunity. Oh well at least Justin is a Hufflepuff could be worse he could be a Slytherin like Draco Malfoy._

Ron meanwhile slipped off to send an owl. Harry suspected the Owl was headed for Beauxbatons Academy for Fluer Delacour. The Former Tri-wizard Competitor was now on the faculty there. 

After Breakfast everyone headed for Classes. Harry slipped a carefully transfigured note to Ron. 

__

You figured on going with a certain person from Beauxbatons didn't you?

Ron of course said that he hadn't invited anyone from Beauxbatons. 

The Days leading up to Valentines Day proved quiet. On Valentine's Day Harry looked over shortly before breakfast and saw a familiar Carriage land over by Hagrid's cottage. When he went down to breakfast he saw that Madame Maxim the Former Headmistress for Beauxbatons was there. The Great Hall was conservatively decorated compared to Harry's second Year. AS Breakfast was ending Harry noticed two people walk in. One was a Tall Red Haired Male who looked familiar and the other one was Tall Reddish Blond and her eyes looked like Saucers. Colleen since she was still working on her investigation also had huge eyes for it was for a different reason. Both Colleen and Ron walked over to the Newcomers. Ginny also headed over.

"Charlie, glad you could come," Colleen said. "I've missed you since we were students."

"Colleen, my work was too important. Yet Ron asked Ashley and I to stop by for the day," Charlie said.

"When I saw the ruins outside I didn't think I would see this on the inside," Ashley said.

Harry who was also right there realized something

__

Ashley must be normal. 

"Ashley is my surprise Date for the Ball tonight," Ron said. "She is extremely trustworthy for a non-wizard."

"Ashley, is his girlfriend," Ginny whispered to Harry.

Harry found the fact interesting. 

McGonagall walked over right then.

"Hello, welcome to Hogwarts," I'm Professor Minerva McGonagall."

"I'm Ashley Kline. I'm a what is the word you use Muggle Friend of Ron Weasley's."

"SO you are a non user of magic," McGonagall said.

"Yes I am," Ashley said "The Ministry is aware that I know of the Existence of your kind."

"Who at the Ministry is aware of that fact?" McGonagall wondered.

"Perciful Weasley," Ashley said. "I'm not sure what Department he is with. What I do know is that soon there will be an election for a new Minister."

After Breakfast Colleen waved Ron over.

"Ron thanks," Colleen said.

"For what?" Ron asked.

"Bringing my man and I together," Colleen said.

Ashley accompanied Ron to his classes that day. Snape was the only one to give her a hard time. When they walked over to the Common Room they saw several boxes with hearts on them. Ashley was surprised to find one with her name on it. She also noticed it was in the same handwriting as everyone else's. 

"That's Dumbledore's handwriting," Harry said.

"Who is he?" Ashley wondered.

"The Headmaster, He is the one at the Staff Table with the real long hair and beard," Ron said as he looked inside his box. Everyone then split up so they could get ready for a feast and ball. Ashley before she went upstairs with Hermione, Lavender, and Parvati to get ready checked her box and noticed a small square box in it along with a card. She found the presence of the smaller box to be comforting but strange especially the fact that she had a box in Gryffindor Tower. She then headed up and found the 7th year girls dormitory. Lavender and Parvati immediately got to work on Ashley's hair. While Hermione was busy with her own hair. When they were done Lavender loaned her a set of Dress Robes so that Ashley would fit in. Ashley then opened the card.

Miss Kline

Please give the contents of the smaller box to your future husband

Professor Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Who could Professor Dumbledore be referring to?" Parvati wondered.

"I don't know. It is weird that your headmaster knows so much about me," Ashley said.

"That is weird. Especially since you are a Muggle and have never visited Hogwarts before," Hermione said.

"I'm sure there is a logical explanation. It will mot likely become clear tonight," Parvati said.

They then headed down to meet up with the guys Ginny immediately mated up with Harry. Ron had a decent set of dress robes on and they headed for the Great Hall where Dumbledore was waiting in a Fine set of Robes. HE immediately walked over to the Potter Gang V2. 

"Miss Kline, did you have any trouble figuring out my note?" Dumbledore asked her.

"AS a matter of fact sir I have. First off how did you know A who I was and B that I would be hanging with the Gryffindors?"

"I knew because I miss very little around here. I also know that your future husband is in this room," Dumbledore said. "Ashley, it is I who allowed you to be able to approach Hogwarts Most normal people aren't that lucky."

"Sounds like you have a quest tonight," Harry commented.

Hermione meanwhile was meeting up with Justin Finch-Fletchley in order to undergo their first duties of the evening to Open the Ball.

"Evening everyone, I'm Hermione Granger the Head Girl here at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"And I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley the Head Boy, Hermione and I would like to ask everyone to join us for the ceremonial First Dance."

Everyone immediately paired up with their dates. of course everyone stayed well away from Hagrid and his date. Ginny in her six month of pregnancy seemed to be a little more distant from Harry. She did notice how Leslie and Colin were doing. Almost wishing that the others from the team were on hand. Except Dennis had decided to skip since he was dateless. The Majesticness of the evening had an affect on Two women Colleen Falk and Ashley. 

"Charlie, You were the last person I expected to see here tonight," Colleen whispered to the man she had been waiting for a long time.

"You wrote me that you were working on an investigation, How is it coming?" Charlie wondered.

"I just about have the evidence I need. Charlie Filch was definitely murdered by a Death Eater," Colleen whispered to her boyfriend.

Ashley meanwhile was mystified by Everything she saw. 

"God to be able to spend years in this place. Why couldn't I have been born into a wizard family?" Ashley wondered.

"Not all witches and wizards are born to other witches and wizards. Hermione is Muggle born," Ron whispered to her. "Ashley, I miss you a lot when I'm here and you're not."

"I tend to miss you as well Ronnikins," Ashley said purposely so she could get his cheeks to blush a bright pink. 

Myrtle floated by right then. She was just passing by when she noticed Ashley slip a closed hand into Ron's back pocket and then extract it only for her hand to be opened flat upon removal. Dumbledore smiled as he saw her pass the box. About an hour before the ball ended Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Justin, Ron, Ashley, Colin, and Leslie had gotten their hands on a table and were sitting down. Colleen and Charlie soon joined them Charlie had two six packs of butterbeer with him. Ashley when she saw it was a little skeptical. She had no problem consuming Pumpkin Pasties, Cauldron Cakes and Iced Pumpkin Juice but she drew the line at eating chocolate frogs and when she tried a Bertie Botts Every Flavor Bean she ended up getting a rather disgusting one and lost her appetite. Finally it was time for Hermione and Justin to Close out the Ball. Ron finally realized Ashley had placed the small box in his pocket. He didn't look at it though. Finally every one was back in the Common Room. 

"Are the Slytherins always so cruel?" Ashley asked.

"Ashley, the Slytherins would consider being called cruel a compliment," Ginny said.

"Well gang Hogsmeade Visit tomorrow," Harry said.

"Cool," Ashley said. "What is Hogsmeade?"

"The village near the school. There isn't a Muggle to be had in the whole village," Harry explained. "Normally only third years and up can go there but Lucy and Kelly tend to join us and they are only first years. Special authorization due to the fact that they hang out at my place," Harry said.

The group then headed for their respective dorms for the night. Harry noticed how Ashley had headed for the girls dorms instead of to meet back up with Charlie who Harry assumed was either sleeping in guest quarters or at Colleen's. 

Soon in their dormitory Harry noticed Ron looking at a pair of rings. 

"Oh man those are expensive rings. Where did you get them?" Harry asked.

"Harry, the question is where did Ashley get them?" Ron asked. The stone on one ring was almost the same color red as Weasley hair and the other was a somewhat lighter red. 

"IF she is still here tomorrow WE can ask Ashley," Harry said.

The crew met up at 9 o'clock for the Hogsmeade trip. Harry noticed how Ashley was wearing Normal Black Hogwarts robes and a spare Hat of Parvati's. 

"Ron think I look enough like a Hogwarts student so I can blend in among the denizens?" Ashley asked.

"SO long as no one asks you to perform a spell you should be fine," Ron said. As they walked down toward Hogsmeade Ron slipped the ring with the lighter colored stone on Ashley's left ring finger. He had the other ring on his own left ring finger. 

_How to tell Ron that I'm going to be hanging around Hogwarts until graduation. This won't be easy. Especially since that Professor Blankwood is up to something._

They took Ashley to Three Broomsticks, Honeydukes, Zonko's. and every other business. Their last stop was Harry's house.

"This is a neat place. Man is your dog ever huge," Ashley commented. Lucy quickly set off a Filibusters Firework behind Ashley so as to distract her long enough for the dog to reveal his true form.

"Top of the Afternoon Sirius," Harry said.

"Top of the Afternoon Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Dennis, Colin, Leslie, Lucy, Kelly, Ron, who is your friend?" Sirius asked.

"I'm Ron's future fiancee Ashley Kline. I'm sort of new at all this. I'm a muggle."

Ashley then looked around and saw that the dog was missing."Harry, where did your dog disappear to?"

"I think he went upstairs," Harry said not wanting to try to explain animagi to her. 

"Sirius, you can drop the future part of Ashley's status," Ron said.

"Ah Ron I see Dumbledore got the rings of love to you," Sirius said.

"The rings of love," Ron said.

"Yes it is said if a Muggle gives a wizard or witch one of a pair of rings it will temporarily in times of trouble allow the Muggle to take on a small amount of magic. Dumbledore was figuring on somehow getting the rings to you to guard until they were needed. Lord Voldemort is thought to be getting ready for a major battle. It is for that reason that I returned from my vacation. Harry, I will periodically be patrolling the grounds with Hagrid and Fang," Sirius reported.

Harry gulped.

That night after everyone had returned and Ashley once again was up in the girls dorm Harry thought about what his godfather had said.

__

A/N The next Chapter will tentatively be titled Detroit vs. Baltimore. For a clue as to what I mean think NFL.


	11. Detroit Vs. Baltimore

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma

Chapter 12

Detroit vs. Baltimore

A/N Think NFL to figure out the Title. 

AS February worked it way into March Harry noticed one thing that seemed constantly strange. That being Ashley's presence. She even attended classes Showing up for Potions, History, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Astronomy, Charms, Transfiguration, Care of Magical Creatures, She went with Hermione to Arithmancy and study of Ancient Runes. One day in Charms he noticed She was going through the motions.

"For the record Harry if anyone asks I simply tell people I'm a Squib when they notice me unable to make magic work with my pretend wand," Ashley said. "Hagrid got me a long enough straight twig and I carved it in his cabin one weekend. The only thing different about my wand is it lacks a core."

"Why are you hanging around every day?" Hermione wondered.

"Preparation for the kind of life I will be living after Ron and I get married. It would help if I had a clue about magic," Ashley said. 

"You don't get enough of a clue being at the Weasley's house?" Hermione commented.

"I live in Surrey about 25km from Little Whinging not real close to Ron," Ashley said.

"Isn't that near where you live?" Ron asked Harry.

"Near the Dursleys actually," Harry said "Since my home on Record is in Hogsmeade now."

"Who are they?" Ashley wondered.

"They give Muggles a bad rep you don't want to know them. They are my late mother's family. My Aunt Petunia was her sister," Harry said. "That's why I have my place in Hogsmeade so I don't have to deal with them." 

"Seven points from Gryffindor for talking about something other then the lesson at hand," Flitwick squeaked out from the front of the classroom.

In the common room that Night Ashley noticed the pile of paper that Ginny had in front of her

"Whoa Ginny you writing a book of something?" She joked.

"Actually I am. It's a term paper to replace potions in my schedule due to my condition," Ginny said.

"God potions seems like a fun class even if mine only work maybe slightly better then Neville's even if Snape is the biggest grouch in the whole school," Ashley commented.

"Cut it out Kline," Neville called out. 

Ashley stuck her tongue out at Neville. The one prefect a girl ignored Ashley's move since she wasn't really a resident of Gryffindor. 

Harry during all this was off to one side working on his Quidditch moves for the next game Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw. 

The following Saturday Gryffindor had the field reserved for Practice. 

"Rhonda, try to keep the goals behind you at all times, Colin, Natalie, make sure you cover the field at all times especially on game day since well It hasn't been decided yet if Ginny will play or not. Warren, be ready just in case Madame Pomfrey doesn't clear Ginny to play. WE are lucky and it looks like the Hufflepuff game will be after the baby is born but it's not a proven fact. For that reason I haven't made a determination on what the lineup will be against Hufflepuff. Dennis, you and Lucy be ready regardless of whether Ginny plays. Jan, you Miquel, Frank, and Wendy need to be ready just in case we run into trouble and have to dip into the reserves." 

"Hey like no sweat Amigo, I'll be ready anytime you say those Ravens will wish they were enchilada meat when I'm done with them," Miquel said.

"That's assuming you make it in the game," Jan commented.

"Miquel, I bet you will have a spot on the team next year somewhere," Colin commented.

They then headed for the field, Madame Hooch and Madame Pomfrey were on hand to monitor the progress as was Ron and his two co-commentators, Ashley was also on hand since she had never actually seen Quidditch played just the collection of Chudley Cannons posters on the walls and ceiling of Ron's room at the Burrow. Soon as the Starting lineup took off Madame Hooch released the balls. Ashley had gotten her hand on the Quaffle and threw it towards Ginny who managed to be able to catch it. The Bludgers meanwhile headed off and targeted the team. One Bludger seemed almost glued to Ginny but Natalie quickly launched it out of the way towards Miquel who was trying to do the job of two chasers, Frank though Beat it off him toward Lucy who managed to dodge it only for it to hit Wendy square in the eye. Madame Hooch immediately stopped practice.

"Wendy you all right?" Harry wondered after he landed. Wendy had trouble landing.

"My vision is real cloudy in the one eye. I don't know what happened," Wendy admitted.

"Your mom won't put anything about this in the Daily Prophet will she?" Ginny asked since Wendy's mother was a reporter for the Daily Prophet named Rita Skeeter a reporter known more for spreading gossip then just reporting the facts.

"I'll let her know about my eye but I'll try to get her to keep it out of the paper," Wendy promised.

"We really should have your eye looked at by an eye doctor," Madame Pomfrey said as she lead Wendy off.

"WE better hope nothing happens to Harry before the Game otherwise we are up the creek without a paddle," Ashley commented since Wendy was the reserve seeker. 

"For a squib you have a point," Jan said.

Practice went on right up until the dinner bell rang. 

"Colin, lead the team to dinner. I'm going up to the hospital wing to check on Wendy," Harry announced.

Ginny, Ron, and Ashley joined him for the trip. 

"She is off grounds getting it checked. Ginny, I spoke with Madame Hooch and you are still cleared to practice but I suggest you consider not playing during the actual games. At least not against Ravenclaw," Madame Pomfrey said.

"And give Warren the satisfaction yeah right," Ginny said.

They then headed for dinner sitting down at the Gryffindor table. Just as Harry was putting some Ham on his plate Warren approached.

"Harry, what's the scoop as far as the team goes?" Warren wondered.

"Wendy's status is unknown and right now it looks like Ginny might not be cleared medically against Ravenclaw. She is still cleared to practice but I have a feeling that Madame Pomfrey is considering taking her out of the line-up against Ravenclaw," Harry reported.

"IF Ginny is unable to play Miquel and I were talking on the way into the Castle after practice and I think we should give him a chance," Warren said. "I want to play pretty badly but not if it means Ginny is unable to play."

That night Harry was working on studying for the dreaded NEWTS while everyone else was doing general work and Ashley was glancing at a chapter on Shrinking potions from the Hogwarts Book of Potionry. Miguel at one point got up from his Herbology Essay he was working on with a few other first years and walked over to where Ginny was working on her Term Paper since her other homework was taken care of. 

"Mike, Good luck against Ravenclaw," Ginny said.

"Perdon Amiga?" Miquel wondered.

"I haven't told Harry yet but after dinner I pulled myself from the starting lineup against Ravenclaw. Part of it is because of what happened to Wendy," Ginny said. "Considering the reputation her mother has I'm surprised the Sorting Hat put Wendy in Gryffindor."

"Ginny, just because they say one bad apple spoils the bunch and the apple never falls far from the tree we can't just lump Wendy in with her mother since Wendy obviously wasn't spoiled by her being the daughter of Rita Skeeter. IF the Sorting Hat put Wendy in Gryffindor it obviously had a reason," Miquel said.

"Mike, you sure you're in the right house. You seem rather full of wisdom which is predominate amongst Ravenclaws not Gryffindors," Ginny wondered.

"I do have a supply of wisdom mainly from my mom, but I also have pretty much every quality that Godric Gryffindor looked at: Daring, Nerves of Steel, and I'm one of the most Chivalrous in my hometown Amiga," Miquel said. "I think the Sorting Hat had to flip the proverbial Sickle to determine where to place me."

"Well you do a good job keeping it at bay," Ginny commented.

"Gracias Ginny," Miguel said before returning to his seat over with the other first years. 

"Your welcome I think," Ginny said since she didn't know Spanish.

A couple days later Ginny sat down next to Harry at breakfast.

"Harry, I already told Miquel but I'm taking myself out of the line-up against the Ravens. Depending on how I feel after the baby is born will determine whether I play against Hufflepuff," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I will miss you in the skies but it is probably just as well since we really can't spare a Beater just to protect you and cover the rest of the field," Harry said.

"We saw that against Slytherin. Five out of the last six years you had Malfoy to deal with while playing against Slytherin at Quidditch. I don't know how you could handle it," Ginny said.

"Believe me it wasn't always easy," Harry said. "I'll have to do some real maneuvering to work my strategies and plays around Miquel's strengths. I only had plays planned for You figuring in your condition and for Warren. Thankfully I have plenty of time."

"I'll help on that end if you want," Ginny said. "During practice I can watch and get an idea of his strengths."

"He definitely has some hidden strengths," Harry said. "Even with the fact he is flying a used Cleansweep."

"Well It's not like I can easily afford a new Broom. All the decent brooms like the Nimbus 2000 the Nimbus 2001 and the Firebolt series are expensive," Miquel said as he joined them.

"Miquel, if possible I will support you as Team Captain next year," Ginny said.

"Hold on Amiga, Tres Problemas with your idea. Problema Uno I will only be a second year in my first year of true eligibility. Problema dos I am part of an exchange program with the Madrid Academy where I am actually registered as a student and as such won't be here. Problema Tres I don't want the position," Miguel said in his bilingual way.

Ginny simply rolled her eyes. She knew convincing Miquel to become team captain would be a challenge. She then noticed a familiar face with an eye patch walk by. 

"Wendy, how is your eye?" Ginny wondered.

"It will be a few days. I went to a Muggle Doctor so it wasn't magically fixed. For some reason all the better eye doctors are muggles," Wendy said.

"At least you should be ready for Ravenclaw it is coming up," Harry commented.

"Yeah but not for over a bit yet," Wendy said.

"April 1st," Harry said.

"I only hope I'll be able to manage," Wendy commented "Assuming I end up in the line-up. What does the lineup currently look like?"

"Me, Rhonda, Dennis and Colin, Lucy, Miquel, and Natalie," Harry responded.

"Ginny, what's up did Pomfrey pull you from the line-up?" Wendy asked.

"No I pulled myself," Ginny said. "I figured it would be the thing to do for the safety of my baby if nothing else."

"Probably a good move Ginny."

Ginny spent a good portion of time working on her term paper when she wasn't busy with her day to day school work. Finally she woke up to find a real nice Day and she glanced at her calendar to find it was April 1st. She glanced over to find Leslie was half asleep. 

"Hey Leslie, there is a Dementor leaning over you," Ginny said.

"A Dementor, what where. Don't let it kiss me," Leslie said in a panic.

"April Fools you gullible excuse for a witch," Ginny said.

"_Vocalous takeous Awayous_," Leslie said after picking up her wand. Ginny instantly went silent.

"God I should use that on Snape sometime," Leslie figured after she used a voice removal curse on Ginny in revenge.

At Breakfast Ashley noticed how silent Ginny was.

"Hey Ginny did a cat get your tongue or something?" Ashley wondered after noticing how quiet Ginny was. Ginny mouthed the word Leslie. Ginny was kind of glad it was the weekend so she wouldn't end up spending class time as a mute. On her way back to Gryffindor Tower after Breakfast she ended up tripping over a big bump in the rug and fell forwards. Thankfully Sir Nick was on hand.

"Wouldn't want the little one to get crushed," Sir Nick said.

"Thanks Sir Nick. You think Peeves is behind this one?" Ginny wondered using her wand to write the words in the air.

"Without a bloody doubt he was," Sir Nick said. "Last time I saw him he was trying to tease the Fat Lady at the entrance to the tower. What happened to your voice."

"A friend of mine used a voice removal curse on me for causing her to panic," Ginny wrote in the air. 

Fairly Soon it was time for the Match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Eleanor was sitting in the Commentators Booth. Ashley took the time to sit with Ron and the others. Joining them was an Asian looking girl named Cho Chang a former Ravenclaw Student who had graduated the previous year. 

"Man Ginny sure is quiet," Cho commented.

"She has been like that all day," Kelly commented.

"Harry is a first rate seeker. He beat me lets see three times in four years," Cho said.

"You played Quidditch," Kelly noted.

"I was a seeker like Harry," Cho said. "I think he used to have a crush on me before he realized his feelings for the Silent One."

"Mount your Brooms everyone, Three two One," Madame Hooch said before blowing her whistle.

"Gryffindor possession, Dennis Creevey to Collins to Rodriquez back to Collins. Dennis Creevey is zooming by past a Bludger sent towards him by Brocklehurst Oh no Ravenclaw Possession," Eleanor called out.

"Go Ravens," Cho called out. Leslie wondered if she should use the voice removal curse on Cho. Ginny of course used her wand to send up huge words that said Go Gryffindor. 

"_Expelliarmus_," someone called out and Ginny's wand went flying. 

"Looks like a small skirmish among houses in the stands as Gryffindor with a 3 goal lead prepares for another goal. Collins is moving into position and throws it. Block by Boot," Eleanor called out. 

Harry meanwhile was zooming along looking for the golden snitch when he saw Ginny's wand come a little close to a Bludger. He then zoomed over and retrieved it. Natalie helped by knocking the Bludger away. For some weird reason the Snitch happened to come zooming by right then and Harry reached up and just started to place his hand around it when it zoomed away.

"Cashews," Harry said.

"Better luck next time Captain Potter," Natalie said as she flew off after the Bludgers. Harry of course turned a little Pink. He then kicked his broom into full speed and zoomed off after the Snitch. Fairly soon the Score was 80-60 Ravenclaw when Harry felt a small something fly up his right sleeve he placed his left hand in his robe over the shoulder hole and soon as it was in place he grabbed ahold of it and pulled his arm out.

"Unbelievable. After a strange move by the Snitch Potter caught it. Final Score Gryffindor Lions 230 points Ravenclaw 80," Eleanor called out.

A short time later the gang was on the ground gathered around.

"Ginny, I believe this is yours," Harry said handing Ginny her wand. He then took his own wand out and cast a quick spell.

"_Vocalous Returnigum_," Harry said aiming his own wand at Ginny.

"So nice to have my voice back," Ginny said.

Leslie was a little annoyed that Harry had restored Ginny's voice. 

"Remind me to teach you all how to block_ Vocalous takeous Awayous_," Professor Flitwick said as he walked by. 

"Professor, how is it Ginny was able to form words in the air when I had her cursed?" Leslie wondered though she knew she would be admitting guilt in asking her question.

"That's easy Miss Lowdy. A person inflicted by the voice removal curse ends up moving their voice to their wand. All you ended up doing was making it more interesting since Ginny's shout of Go Gryffindor ended up in huge letters everyone could see," Professor Flitwick said. "Nice game by the way Mr. Potter."

"Thanks Professor Flitwick. Your new seeker isn't bad. I wouldn't mind a game of three on three against her sometime," Harry said.

Closing A/N This is the first Chapter posted after the whole Chaptering bit started up. Also the next chapter will be numbered either Chapter 13, Chapter 14, or Chapter 13(14). Please in any reviews let me know which you prefer. Also let me know how the typesize is since I had a couple complaints about the type size among my reviews. 


	12. Birth of a Heroine

A/N First off I want to thank Melissa Ivory for assisting me with one key question Also a word about Chapter #'s. AS everyone knows the Head Maintainer at Fanfiction.Net has decreed that all Multipart stories be marked together. Therefore this is FF.N Chapter 12 (Chapters one and two were posted as one file and I took down the opening author notes) Sequentially it's Chapter 13. It will be known as Chapter 13 (14) though because I at least look at 13 as unlucky especially as a date when it falls on a Friday. Because of the pivotal nature of this chapter I had considered skipping 13 in the sequence only I had few responses to a small (Not on Fanfiction.Net since Polls are not allowed according to regulations as handed down by the Head Maintainer) but amongst the few authors on my IM list (Note Brigade701 is not my IM Screen Name I'm not revealing what it is.)

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma

Chapter 13(14)

Birth of a Heroine.

(Another A/N those of you who are avid readers of my series should be able to figure out what is on tap for this chapter).

IF you were to look around you could see the trap door in the Center of the floor and the plush armchairs and other pieces of furniture on the floor of the circular room at the top of one of the towers. Eventually several students among them Ginny Weasley came through and sat down. 

(Yet another A/N Since my copy of Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban came from the Public Library back when I started this series some of my descriptions of this room will be way off) 

Ginny grabbed a seat over by Leslie and Colin. Eventually Professor Trelawney walked in.

"Ah Ginny, My inner eye tells me that middle of next month you will experience great pain," the professor told her.

"Ok thanks for telling us," Ginny said.

"Ginny, any idea what she might be referring to?" Colin wondered.

"Colin, it should be obvious," Leslie said. "Trelawney is probably referring to Ginny's baby being born."

"You really think that's what it is?" Colin wondered.

"Colin, take into consideration that's the most likely possibility besides my estimated due date is around that time," Ginny said.

They spent the day on a very complex lesson on mind melding as a way of exploring a person's mind. Such an act was long thought of as a dark art and as such it was made illegal by the Ministry of Magic. That evening Ginny lowered herself into a couch by the other members of her group, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ashley, Leslie, Lucy, Kelly, and Colin and his brother Dennis. She took the time to tell the others about what Trelawney had said.

"Ginny, if it does happen then all it will be is a coincidence. Divination is a very inexact branch of magic. Dumbledore doesn't even have full faith in Trelawney's abilities. I admit there is certainly enough evidence to show she is capable of accuracy but in my opinion all it will prove to be is one big coincidence," Hermione said. "Take into consideration she is constantly predicting Harry's death and yet he is still alive."

"No matter what you say Hermione I still think she was predicting my baby being born," Ginny said.

"I admit I know nothing about Divination but I agree with Ginny," Kelly said.

Hermione glared at her cousin's best friend.

That night Harry wrote a few owls.

Dear Remus and Sirius

Current estimates show that the newest addition to the Potter Family will be born middle of May. It would be nice if you two could be on hand for a birth. I know my dad would have wanted to be here.

Harry and Ginny

Dear Mrs. Weasley

Barring complications the baby most likely will be born Middle of May. It's strange back in September it seemed like a long time and yet it will be here soon as you know it. I'm actually looking forward to being a father as I am sure you are looking forward to being a grandmother. 

Harry

Harry then went and sent Hedwig to Sirius and Remus and he Borrowed Pig to send the owl to the Burrow. 

Two days later Pig showed back up and did a little dance for the people near him at the Gryffindor Table during lunch. 

Harry

I was glad to receive the owl containing the update on Ginny's condition. If you can still arrange it I'd like you and Ginny to spend Easter at the Burrow.

Molly

Ginny sat down next then and Harry showed her the owl. She felt that a visit to the Burrow for Easter would be a smart move. 

The time leading up to Easter was busy so it went quick. The night before the students left Harry, Ginny, and Myrtle boarded a carriage and headed for Harry's house. Myrtle was going to float on over and Harry and Ginny had figured on Floo Powdering.

"Harry I wonder if the Floo Powder is a good idea," Ginny said.

"Well neither of us is allowed to Apparate so we probably should take the Knight Bus in that Case," Harry said as he extended his Wand Hand. A Sudden Pop was then heard and the Triple Decker Bus appeared. The Door opened and the driver looked there way.

"Why hello Neville," He said teasing Harry.

"I'll explain later," Harry told Ginny. Stan the Red headed conductor then walked up to them.

"So where to?" Stan asked.

"The Burrow, you know where that is?" Harry asked.

"Sure, we can have you there in no time," Stand said after Harry paid for two beds and a deluxe bathroom. The reason for the two beds is instead of seats the Knight Bus had beds on each level. Stan gave them beds close to the Front.

An hour later the Knight Bus dropped them by the Burrow. Molly walked out to meet them.

"Oh it's you. I wondered who was arriving on the bus," Molly said. "Whoa Ginny you are getting big."

Ginny went pink at her mother's teasing remark.

"The clowns are inside along with your father and Percy," Molly added.

They then walked inside.

"Ginny, how are you doing?" Fred asked.

"Pretty good actually. It's kind of nice to get home to the old home," Ginny said.

"I'm sure, we haven't seen you since you slipped off for Harry's house back in August," Arthur added.

Myrtle had slipped in during all this and went looking for a decent bathroom. George showed her the way to Arthur and Molly's private bathroom.

"Harry for your information we used a few profits from the twins joke shop along with a loan from Gringotts to add a small suite of rooms to the house," Molly said. "One is a room for you which really we should have added years ago along with a room for our future grandchild."

"You didn't have to Mrs. Weasley I could have just slept in Ron's room like I did all those summers I spent here," Harry said.

"Yeah but it probably beats all those years you spent with those Awful muggles," Mr. Weasley said. "It almost doesn't surprise me how often you've accidentally used magic there. Let's see the hovering charm, the engorgement, charm, the slicker charm (A/N a charm to make something as slippery as ice. While this wasn't in a book I figured I would slip it in.)

"What I should have used was a weight loss charm on Dudley," Harry said.

"Now now Harry _Weightus Reducto_ is not a charm to be used lightly. The Ministry has seen many cases of people overdoing it with that charm and taking too much weight off Although I agree your cousin would be a good candidate for that charm there is the matter of his being a muggle and the fact that magic is not supposed to be used around about Ninety nine point ninety nine percent of muggles," Arthur said. 

"The exception of course being Muggles like Ashley Kline who know of our world," Harry said.

"Yes Ashley is one of the few exceptions. At least if she gets into a bind she was use _Ringus Unitus_ to get out of the bind. Especially if she encounters You Know Who," Arthur said.

When it was bedtime Molly showed Harry to his room on the ground floor. Harry's room almost looked like an expansionary charm are been used on it since it almost looked bigger then the entire first floor of #4 Privet Drive. 

"This is definitely a nice room," Harry said. "It's almost better then either my room at the Dursleys or even the room Ron and I sleep in at Hogwarts."

"That was the idea," Molly said. "Arthur and I wanted it to be better then you were used to. 

"Let me say this Mrs. Weasley you two were successful," Harry said.

A short time later Harry heard a scream that sounded like Mrs. Weasley. Myrtle came barreling through a short time later.

"What happened?" Harry wondered as he looked toward Myrtle with one eye open and the other closed.

"Ginny's mom found me in their bathroom. Used to ghosts as she is she obviously isn't used to them in her own house," Myrtle said.

"Probably not," Harry said as he closed his open eye and went back to sleep

The next morning Harry headed out to the kitchen for breakfast. He noticed Ginny sitting off to one side.

"I slept in my old room. This will probably be the last time I sleep in there. Next time I come here I will most likely be in the same room as you," Ginny said.

"Ginny, any idea what you are going to do for a Dress?" Molly asked.

"I was just going to wear my dress robes. They should fit somewhat by then," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I almost feel you should have a real dress to wear for your wedding," Molly said.

"Mom, my wedding is approaching fast. Not as fast as my child but still approaching fast. There might not be time to get a dress Besides if we started now the dress wouldn't fit properly come the actual wedding. If necessary I can just have Hermione Transfigure one of my better dresses into a wedding dress She is the best when it comes to Transfiguration," Ginny said.

Molly shook her head at the thought of using Transfiguration to make a wedding dress. 

"Harry, you have anything special on your docket today?" Percy asked as he apparated in for breakfast. 

"Not really Percy, why is something up?" Harry wondered his wand in his right pocket on his Black School Robes.

"I had arranged with my division chief for you to if you so desired visit the Ministry this week for a day," Percy said. "You could look at it as great experience for after graduation."

"Ah what the heck, just let me know where to get off the Floo network," Harry said.

"Oh that's right you haven't learned to Apparate yet," Percy realized. 

"Who hasn't learned yet?" Arthur asked as he walked in wearing a pair of faded brown robes.

"Harry hasn't," Percy said.

"I'm sure if we spoke with the proper people we could arrange for Harry to take some lessons on apparating at least over his holiday," Arthur said.

"I'll talk to someone at the Ministry today," Percy said. 

"What's the rush it's not like I need that skill at Hogwarts I can't even Apparate onto or off the grounds?" Harry wondered.

"You have to learn someday," Percy said.

A Short time later Harry Floo Powdered over to the Ministry of Magic Building Percy was waiting for him.

"This here is the Department of International Magical Cooperation. My office is here in this stuffy room," Percy said.

Percy then took Harry on a tour of the building about an hour in he showed Harry were the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office was which was where Arthur worked. The bulk of the Afternoon was spent at the Magical Law Enforcement Department. The Chief there explained about the various types of people who worked there. The Hitmen, the Aurors, the Standard Officers. AS Harry was leaving that area an aged wizard in fairly well kept brown robes walked out.

"Oh Ah excuse me Percy but I'd like to talk to Mr. Potter alone," the wizard said.

"Sure, Harry will you be able to meet me at the Magical Transportation Management Office when you are done?" Percy wondered.

"I should be able to," Harry said.

Harry then followed the wizard into a fairly subdued area.

"Mr. Potter, forgive me I'm Dantelus Danforth I'm the Director of the Magical Intelligence division. You graduate from Hogwarts at the end of June don't you?" 

"Yes I do. Why were you wondering?"

"My office is involved in keeping a very close eye on events in the wizarding world. One thing we do is insert trained intelligence gathering wizards and witches nto pockets of Dark Arts Practicing witches and wizards. We even have Voldemort's forces infiltrated," Dantelus said.

"Mr. Danforth, you surprised me I only know of a handful of wizards who feel safe using Voldemort's name," Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, you possess various pieces of equipment useful in intelligence gathering don't you?" Dantelus wondered.

"Yes I do. I have an old invisibility cloak of my dads, I possess an old Marauders Map that my dad and his friends once made and used for mischief making, and I even own a sneak-o-scope," Harry said.

"That will prove perfect Mr. Potter. You see Mr. Potter my reason for mentioning all this is I'd like to recruit you for after you graduate," Dantelus said.

"I'll think about your offer and let you know once I get the results of my NEWTS back. Also Mr. Danforth I hope you realize but I am scheduled to get married on the last day of my Hogwarts Career," Harry informed him.

"Yes I am well aware of it. The Director of Magical Intelligence knows all and reveals little," Dantelus said. "Do you have an Apparating License yet?"

"No Percy and his dad were going to make arrangements so I could take a few lessons over my break from school," Harry said.

"I see," Dantelus said. "If you run into trouble have the people in the office that regulates it call me. Same with the Misuse of Magic office after you become an animagus more specifically an unregistered animagus."

"Mr. Danforth, isn't it illegal for an Animagus to be unregistered?" Harry asked.

"Technically yes but things work differently in this office. We keep a separate registry of the animal form of our agents who become Animagi so they can do their duties. We simply neglect to tell the Misuse of Magic office of the identity of our officers," Dantelus said.

Harry spent the better part of his Holiday learning to Apparate. On the last day of his lessons he was given a test and he passed it without difficulty. Ginny though didn't know he was learning to Apparate. She found out though after He Apparated back to the Burrow.

"Harry you scared me. I didn't expect you to just pop into place," Ginny said.

"Sorry my love but I wanted to surprise you," Harry said. 

"What have you been up to all break?" Ginny wondered.

"Just taking some lessons," Harry said. "I even managed to get my license on my first try."

"Which license not your apparating license," Ginny said.

"Actually yes," Harry said.

AN hour later Harry put Ginny on the Knight Bus with Myrtle and he then apparated back to his house where he used the tunnel to return to Hogwarts. 

The next few weeks were crazy since Harry had a ton of studying to do. So much in fact that he cut back on the Quidditch Practices to One night a week and an hour on the weekend. He had his usual homework to do along with studying for the NEWTS to do since they were rapidly approaching. 

Ginny was also busy with last minute things before the baby came and her term paper to finish. 

One day in the Middle of May Ginny woke up feeling like a normal day.

"_Well so far I'm not feeling great pain so maybe Hermione is right and Trelawney is a phony_,"

Later that day Ginny had Divination. She sat down as usual with Leslie and Colin. Trelawney was lecturing on a few other methods of mind melding which were just as illegal as the ones they had studied so far when She started to feel pain coming on. 

"Help Somebody," Ginny screamed.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Colin wondered.

"My abdomen it hurts?" Ginny complained.

"Where exactly?" Leslie wondered as she started to feel around. Leslie managed to feel something as she worked. At the same time she felt it Ginny screamed again.

"Colin, get Madame Pomfrey, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Harry, and Ron in that order. Ginny is having contractions and that's why she is in pain," Leslie ordered. 

Colin quickly left without even asking Trelawney for permission HE was just glad to get out of a class on an illegal form of divination.

"How could you tell Miss Lowdy that your friend was having contractions?" Trelawney wondered.

"I could tell as I was trying to find the cause of her pain that a contraction was taking place," Leslie said.

Madame Pomfrey arrived through the trap door in the floor of the tower a short time later. 

"Figures of all the places in the castle for it to happen it had to happen here," Madame Pomfrey complained as she walked over. "Sybil, is there a chance you could move your classes to another area I'd rather not move Miss Weasley right now under the circumstances," She explained as McGonagall and Dumbledore arrived together.

"Poppy, what is wrong?" McGonagall wondered.

"Ginny Weasley went into labor during her divination class," Madame Pomfrey said. "In my opinion the location was the worst possible due to that stupid ladder that Sybil uses to get into her tower instead of a normal staircase."

"Do you require assistance moving her to the Hospital Wing?" Dumbledore wondered.

"Actually Headmaster I was figuring on delivering the baby here. Moving her is not advisable," Madame Pomfrey said.

Colin returned ten minutes later just as Ginny was screaming away to report that Harry and Ron were in Double Potions and Snape was not about to let them leave early but they would be there soon as Class was over. Trelawney reluctantly had called off the rest of that class and moved the rest of her classes to the Staff Room since it had what she considered the proper furniture. The labor process went on for three hours. Harry and Ron managed to arrive in time for the Big moment when a 4¾ kilogram girl entered the world. Myrtle also happened to be there. 

"She is so cute," Myrtle said. "Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yes we have Myrtle," Harry announced. "Amy Lillian Potter. Amy as you suggested and tended to refer to you and Lillian after my mother."

Somewhere in a room it's location not easily known sat a book and a Special Quill. The Quill was seen writing without anyone being nearby. The line it was writing said this.

Amy Lillian Potter May 15th 1998 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry James Potter (Father) Virginia Louise Weasley (Mother)

What the line was was the name of the infant, where it was born and the identity of it's parents. 

"Myrtle, your presence here is helpful since someone will be needed to carry the baby to the hospital wing and you are the best option available under the circumstances," Madame Pomfrey said.

"No Problem Madame Pomfrey," Myrtle said as she very carefully picked Amy up and carried her down the stairs and then proceeded to the infirmary. The only obstacle she ran into was Peeves.

"Myrtle, what is that you are carrying in your arms?" Peeves wondered his usual mischievous grin visible on his face. 

"Just Harry and Ginny's daughter so scram before I sick the Baron on you," Myrtle said.

"You wouldn't dare Myrtle," Peeves said.

"Don't bet your sickles on that Peeves," Myrtle said as Madame Pomfrey and Ginny approached Ron, Harry, Hermione who had run into the procession in the corridors, McGonagall, and Dumbledore bringing up the rear. 

"If she doesn't I will Peeves so watch it you big floating bag of air," Ginny screamed.

Peeves grin changed into a subtle smile at what he had looked at as a compliment. Peeves reluctantly stepped aside but then part of it might have been the fact that Dumbledore was looking rather annoyed with the Poltergeist. 

They soon arrived in the Hospital Wing. 

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, I suggest you let both Ginny and Amy rest. You can come back tomorrow," Madame Pomfrey said.

"Your probably right Madame Pomfrey," Harry said as he walked away his two comrades following him.

"She must have been in a lot of pain from what Leslie was saying. Looks like Trelawney was correct on that prediction but I still think it was a coincidence," Hermione said.

"Hermione, it's obvious you don't care for Trelawney after all you did walk out on her class third year," Ron said.

Every resident of Gryffindor it seemed was in the Common Room when they arrived.

"Harry, 'mano, how is everything going?" Miquel wondered.

"It's a girl," Harry said. "Amy Lillian Potter."

"Oh man the only thing missing is some cigars 'mano," Miquel complained. 

"No Smoking allowed in the Castle you know that Rodriquez," A prefect called out.

Two days later Ginny returned to Gryffindor Tower and Amy made her first post birth appearance there.

"She is so cute Ginny," Ashley said.

"Thanks Ash," Ginny said. "You'll probably end up a good aunt for her."

A/N Well you can tell by the date code that the series is almost completed. I'm going to let you know now that the sequel will be called Hogwarts A New Beginning and It will Chronicle Amy's own career at the Infamous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Wonder if by the time she is a student they will have fixed the problem of Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors only lasting one year.


	13. Lions BAttling Badgers

A/N Well Those of you who read Chapter 13(14) of this know that Harry and Ginny are the proud parents of a 4 ¾ kilogram which is just under ten and a half pounds for us Yankees who have yet to convert to metric from the idea that a pound is a unit of measure instead of the Main Monetary Unit in Muggle Britain. Besides being the last Quidditch Match of Harry's Hogwarts Career this will answer two questions. One what does Ginny do about Amy when she has to go to class and Could even the Slytherin of Slytherins the Dragon himself Draco Malfoy have a soft compassionate side that J.K. Rowling the owner of practically every character except Amy Lillian Potter, Professor Blankwood and a few students of my creation like Leslie, Kelly, Miquel, Wendy Skeeter (but not her annoying mother). Well it's possible and I will assume he does. By the way based on the Chaptering scheme now used by Fanfiction.Net the site that hosts this wonderous look at the Senior Year of the Famous Harry James Potter (I know in Chapter 5 I had his middle name as Sirius but I got in trouble with a couple Purists shortly there after) This is Chapter 13 the reason is with Chapter 13(14) along with why the chapters are now numbered the way they are.. 

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma 

Chapter 14(15)

Lions Battling Badgers

A week after her daughter's triumphant birth in the Divination classroom Ginny was sitting in the Great Hall at breakfast time feeding Amy quickly before she had her own breakfast when she heard a voice come up behind her.

"She certainly is cute. Whose hair do you think she will end up with?" the voice wondered.

"Hopefully not her father's hair. God It seems like Harry can do nothing with his hair," Ginny commented.

"I know," the voice said. "What do you do with her when you have classes and so forth?"

"McGonagall placed a small cradle in my room in Gryffindor and Myrtle watches her during the day," Ginny said.

"You trust a ghost with your daughter," the voice said.

"Most ghosts no. Like for instance Draco I wouldn't trust Baron Von Rastinov or Peeves with Amy but Myrtle or Sir Nicholas, or even Friar Di Baldi I would trust with her. Heck most of the Gryffindors I'm not sure I would trust to watch my daughter," Ginny said.

"Well if as she gets older you need an extra baby sitter let me know," Draco said.

"Draco, how do I know you wouldn't immediately turn Amy over to You Know Who?" Ginny wondered.

"Ginny, I'm thinking of working for the Ministry Law Enforcement Squad against You Know Who. I have no plans after graduation to become a Death Eater," Draco said.

"That's good to know Draco," Ginny said as the table started to fill up Draco then excused himself to return to the Slytherin table. 

Later that day Ginny walked with Leslie to Hagrid's cottage for class.

"Ginny, nice to see you," Hagrid said. "Figured you would attend class now that your baby is born safely."

"Most of my classes yes. Since I am formally excused from Potions I'm not too worried about showing up there," Ginny said.

"You have another class after this?" Hagrid wondered.

"No this is it," Ginny said.

"Stick around then and we can talk," Hagrid said.

"Sounds good," Ginny said.

Shortly after that Hagrid had to start class. Ginny's class included sixth years from Ravenclaw. Hagrid happened to choose a fairly tame creature compared to what he usually did Ginny couldn't help remembering Buckbeak a Hippograff he had used her second year or the Blast Ended Skrewts her third year. 

"Ginny, sometime between now and summer would it be a problem if you were to bring Amy out here some weekend so I can see her," Hagrid wondered as they were having some tea afterwards. Hagrid had sent an owl to Harry and Ron and the two of them along with Ashley had joined them at the cabin.

"It shouldn't be a problem Dumbledore and McGonagall found an old Pram that I could use. I was going to bring her other this weekend for a nice walk and some fresh air. Hopefully some people will be able to break themselves away from studying to join me," Ginny said looking towards Harry and to a small extent Ron.

"Ginny I will try to find time this weekend but Ron and I have the NEWTS coming up fast and also I have one last Quidditch Match to prepare for. You might want to think about getting ready yourself. I'm going to leave Miquel in the starting slot but who knows if it goes on a while you might get a chance to play," Harry said.

"What about Warren?" Ginny wondered.

"He quit the team a couple days ago," Harry said. "Both McGonagall and I were surprised but he has really had an attitude over the whole thing."

"In that case Good riddance," Ginny said.

"I'm inclined to agree with you," Harry said.

"Which day is practice?" Ginny wondered.

"Sunday," Harry said.

"Good I'll give her a nice walk on Saturday. I will of course keep an eye peeled for Death eaters," Ginny said.

"I doubt there be any death eaters around here," Hagrid said.

"You never know Hagrid," Ginny said.

"If they do come around I will try to get as far from Hogwarts as possible with Amy and Apparate to The Burrow," Harry said.

"Harry, your plan is pretty risky," Hagrid said.

"I got my Apparating license over Easter Holidays," Harry said.

"Still the Death Eaters might not let you get to a point where you could Apparate," Hagrid said.

"I'm sure I could find a way," Harry said. _Like taking the tunnel under the Whomping Willow to the Shrieking Shack and using that as my Apparating Point. At least Wormtail is dead so he can't blab about the tunnel to Voldemort._

Saturday Morning Early Ginny took the time to get Amy ready for her first trip outside the castle walls. Myrtle joined them for the trip as did Deory on a day off from her duties in the Kitchens. 

"Ah it is so nice out here. Imagine if you can Myrtle my daughter your goddaughter learning to swim in this very lake," Ginny said.

Myrtle had a lost look on her face.

"Myrtle, Ginny and I had spent a lot of time discussing this and we figured she deserved a few godparents. Our figuring on the godmothers was Hermione, Ashley, and You. Most people would probably not like one of her two godmothers being a ghost so that's why we gave her three. To counterbalance the godfathers we chose two. Sirius will of course be one of them and Dumbledore the other," Harry said.

"One thing is for sure Ginny I will miss Amy after you leave with her," Myrtle said looking as if she was about to flood the grounds.

"Myrtle, it's not a problem. I was hoping you would continue to assist me with her after school is over with for the year and continue on after I graduate," Ginny said.

"It's a thought," Myrtle said.

Shortly before they went through the Front doors Professor Snape of all people went walking by. Ginny had a feeling he was headed for breakfast.

"Where might I ask are you going Miss Weasley?" Snape asked.

"I had figured on taking advantage of this nice Spring day to take my daughter for a walk around the grounds of the school," Ginny replied.

"AM I to hope you will be attending my class next week before the final exam the week after that?" Snape inquired.

"I'm pretty sure I was exempted from your class for the rest of the year not just until my daughter was born," Ginny said.

"You have two choices Miss Weasley either you show up for class next week or I will give you an F and bar you from the exam no matter how good your term paper is," Snape said. "I will even go so far as I have the right to do so to make you serve detention every day until end of the term."

Ginny then headed off through the doors and went along the shore of the lake. She didn't notice movement behind her since the person in question was using an invisibility cloak. During the walk along the shore she felt a calming hand on her shoulder.

"Morning Ginny," Dumbledore said.

"Oh morning Professor," Ginny said.

"Harry told me you had seemed troubled. Something bothering you?" the headmaster queried.

"Snape mainly. He expects me in class next week otherwise he'll give me an F," Ginny said.

"Minerva looked over your term paper yesterday and it seemed extremely complete. She was going to look it over more thoroughly this weekend but she thinks you will get high marks on it. Your term paper grade will be your grade for the course. In fact Minerva said that if the Paper is as good as she thinks it is she might see if for extra credit next year you could start on a similar book for Beginning and Intermediate Transfiguration," Dumbledore informed her.

"What would I do about Snape's final?" Ginny wondered.

"You won't be sitting for the final since you were exempt from the last five months of material. I will of course be informing Severus of that fact," Dumbledore said. "In fact I excused you from all of your finals."

Ginny continued her walk around the grounds. She kept a reasonable distance from the edge of the Forbidden Forest since the headmaster had continued to walk alongside her. Soon they were passing in front of Hagrid's cottage. By Chance Hagrid was outside with a couple of dogs one was a gigantic boarhound and the other had a familiar look to it. Hagrid walked over holding the boarhound by a tight leash and the other dog walked on it's own. Ginny knew that the one dog wasn't dangerous but she wasn't so sure about Hagrid's boarhound. 

"Morning Padfoot," Ginny said to the one dog.

The dog nuzzled his nose at Amy. He then looked around to make sure the coast was clear before transforming into his normal form.

"She is absolutely beautiful," Sirius said.

"That she is. I was talking to Draco Malfoy the other day and we are hoping she doesn't end up with her father's hair," Ginny said.

"Was it a standard conversation considering the reputation that Malfoys have?" Sirius wondered.

"Actually it was a rather civilized. It was interesting that even Malfoy has a compassionate side," Ginny informed the two. 

"Who knows Draco Malfoy might be a potential ally against The Dark Lord and his Death Eaters," Sirius said.

"It's his hope to join the Magical Law Enforcement Squad after graduation," Ginny said. 

"Knowing Harry he is probably busy getting ready for Quidditch," Hagrid said.

"Hermione is making every seventh year Gryffindor take part in a NEWTS Study session. He has Colin Creevey taking charge during what few practices we have. Thankfully Wendy is able to take part. She might have to fill in if Harry isn't ready. HE isn't sure he can even make tomorrows practice," Ginny said.

"Ginny, I did try to make it here for your daughter's birth but I wasn't successful," Sirius said.

"The whole thing was interesting. I ended up going into labor in the divination classroom. Dumbledore made Trelawney move her classes to the staff room since they didn't want to move me because of the way the last stretch to the Divination Room is. Thankfully by the time I was able to move was after Amy's birth," Ginny said.

"Ginny, it wouldn't surprise me if by now Voldemort knows of Amy's birth. In which case he might try for her," Sirius said.

"Sirius, you really think Voldemort will try to do something to Amy while she is here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore asked.

"It wouldn't surprise me Albus that's why I'm out with Hagrid and Fang," Sirius said. "There hasn't been a lot of Death Eater activity lately which makes me think he is getting ready for something big."

"A neighbor of Harry's Colleen Faulk has been hanging around lately on some undercover investigation. I usually just give her a casual wave so as not to blow her cover," Ginny said.

"What is Colleen investigating?" Sirius wondered.

"Our Caretaker died shortly before Christmas. It looks like it might have been suicide but Colleen seems to think it may have been a murder by a Death Eater," Dumbledore said.

"She could be right," Sirius said. "Where does she usually work during the day or for that matter sleep at night?"

"I think she sleeps in the VIP Room in Hufflepuff but you might want to ask Professor Sprout," Dumbledore said.

"I'll check the castle I might run into her," Sirius said as after he checked the area before changing back into his animagus form of Padfoot.

"Good luck Sirius," Ginny called out as Padfoot headed for the castle. Dumbledore stuck close to Ginny and Amy as they finished their walk around the grounds. Ginny then headed for the common room to work on homework in her dormitory. Leslie walked in while she was writing an essay for Flitwick's class. 

"Oh man are we in trouble next year. I was eavesdropping on Hermione's study session and the NEWTS seem real bad. I'd rather go one on one with You Know Who then face the NEWTS," Leslie said. "Any idea what they will expect you to do about finals especially Potions?"

"Yeah I know what I'm to do about finals," Ginny said.

"First off Potions?" Leslie said.

"Nothing."

"History?"

"Nothing."

"Transfiguration?"

"Nothing."

"Blankwood's class?"

"Nothing."

"Charms?"

"Nothing."

"Astronomy?"

"Nothing."

"Herbology?"

"Nothing."

"Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Nothing."

"Divination?"

"Nothing."

"Muggle Studies?"

"That class is a big joke and I have to do nothing for that final."

"I probably should have asked this question a few nothings ago but are you even taking finals?"

"No Dumbledore joined me on my walk and told me that I was excused from all finals. I also saw Padfoot he was with Hagrid at first," Ginny said.

"Who is Padfoot that stupid boarhound of Hagrids?" Leslie wondered.

"No that's Fang. Padfoot is Harry and Amy's mutual godfather," Ginny said.

"Oh as in Sirius Black."

"You better believe it," Ginny said.

"I wonder if Ashley ever figured out the scoop about Sirius being able to change into a dog," Leslie commented.

"I doubt it," Ginny said.

The last week of classes seemed almost like a blur to the students at Hogwarts. Finals week Ginny was glad she was excused since it meant she could simply sit in the Common room and watch Amy sleep away. For the most part the seventh years spent as little time in the common room in the evening since they were almost totally exhausted. Ginny worried that week about how Harry was managing. Ginny wasn't the only one since even Colin the acting Captain and McGonagall were worried. Finally it was game day. Harry looked totally wiped after five days of Nearly Exhausting Testing. Wendy was spotted in the locker Room polishing the Cleansweep six she used during practice. 

"Captain, maybe you should let me handle this game," She suggested.

"No I'll manage Wendy," Harry said. "If I let you sub in for me it wouldn't seem the same as if I helped the team win the cup."

"Harry, suggestion, leave the snitch alone until we are forty points ahead," Leslie said since she had computed the Points total for each team.

"I'll try Leslie," Harry said.

Fairly soon Harry was gathered with the rest of the starting seven.

"Welcome everyone to the Final Match of the year. This match is a real Hay Day for one particular member of the Gryffindor Team. Will Harry Potter end his seventh year of play with another Quidditch Cup Victory. Who Knows. As everyone knows recently Harry became a proud Papa after Amy Lillian Potter was born in of all places the Divination Tower," Orla the Commentator announced. "Now walking onto the field is the Gryffindor Lions, McIntyre, Creevey, Collins, Rodriquez, Creevey, McDonald, and Potter."

Orla then announced the Players for the Hufflepuff House Quidditch Team. 

"Mount your Brooms everyone," McGonagall who had chosen to referee the match instead of looking over Orla's shoulder said. "Three Two One Bleeat."

Harry then took off and orbited the field keeping an eye on the action.

"Gryffindor Possession Rodriquez to Dennis Creevey to Collins, back to Rodriquez. Rodriquez is in reach of the goal. He looks right then as the Hufflepuff keeper gets ready to block Rodriquez sends it through the left hand hoop Gryffindor Scores the First Goal of the game. Hufflepuff possession only for the chaser to get hit by a bludger from McDonald, Collins is in position though for an intercept and She passes it to Dennis Creevey who sends it to Rodriquez while Collins moved into position for a quick catch but instead she decided to headbutt it into the goal. Gryffindor leads 20-0," Orla announced. 

It ended up quiet for a while but then Lucy through the quaffle across the field from where Rhonda tossed it to her and it knocked the Hufflepuff keeper through the goal post with it. McGonagall then called a time out just as the Snitch came into view. A few minutes was spent while McGonagall, Madame Hooch and Professor Dumbledore met to decide the validity of the goal attempt. In other words was it a goal or a block. In the end it was considered a block and Hufflepuff got a try for a penalty but Rhonda blocked it well. Before anyone knew it Gryffindor had managed to get three more goals. Just the two blurs where seen One was small with a goldish color and the other was Large and Scarlet Colored with hints of gold. A Yellow Flash tried to catch up but eventually as it got close to the ground the Goldish flass vanished and a Triumphant Scarlet beam slowed down into turned into a very smiling Harry Potter.

"GRYFFINDOR WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP WITH A SCORE OF 200-0 OVER HUFFLEPUFF," Orla screamed.

The Common Room that night was Rocking away.

"Harry, good work if anything you all needed a good victory after that exhausting week," Ashley said.

"Tell me about it Ashley," Harry said. "I just want to go to bed and sleep until graduation."

A/N Well It's time to wrap things up. Next Chapter has everything including a special final appearance by You Know Who.


	14. The Dark Lord Attacks

A/N Some of you have accused me of going a little fast here and I probably have. This Chapter is important not as pivotal as Chapter 13(14) goes but important none the less. I have a lot of interesting things planned this chapter so be warned. 

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma

Chapter 15(16)

The Dark One Attacks

It is now almost the end of June with it comes Graduation and the leaving feast. Exams are over with and Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup again. 

"Ron, it seems like only yesterday we met on the Hogwarts Express," Harry said.

"Yeah and soon you and Ginny will be getting married," Ron said.

"I only hope things will be ready," Harry said.

"I agree. You know your scar has been awfully quiet this year," Hermione pointed out as she sat down.

"Scary how you have a point Hermione. I wonder why. You would think Voldemort would want to do something here while he has a chance," Harry said watching as his two best friends cringe at Harry using the Dark Lord's name. In fact everyone seated with them Leslie Lowdy, Kelly Nichols, Lucy Collins, Colin and Dennis Creevey, even Miquel Rodriquez, Ginny who generally sat with their group was resting since the youngest member of their group Amy Lillian Potter had gotten her up a few times the night before. Meanwhile Amy was resting away near the group the last member of their gang Ashley Kline was watching over her. 

"Harry, I hope who ever this Voldemort is doesn't harm so much as a hair on Amy's head," Ashley said.

"You Know Who is bad news. A Danger not only to Full Witches and Wizards especially Muggle Born witches and wizards but squibs and even Muggles," Leslie said.

"I wonder if that is why Dumbledore has me wear this ring," Ashley said referring to a ring on her left ring finger the companion to a similar ring on Ron's hand. 

"I just hope you will be able to pull off the spell if needed," Lucy said.

"Even though I'm a muggle I've already been promised a job with the new Muggle Relations office at the Ministry of Magic," Ashley said.

"What will that office do?" Kelly wondered.

"The basis behind the Muggle Relations office is two fold. For one thing it will help families of Muggle Born wizards or wizards like Harry who while born to a wizarding family were raised by Muggles deal with the presence of a witch of wizard in their life. Also I will assist the muggle half of a Muggle/Magic marriage transition into the magical world. That's part of the reason I've spent the last few months here so I could get an idea of what goes on in your world to gain experience," Ashley explained. "According to Professor Flitwick I won't know if I will be able to use the ring uniting spell until I have to use it. This means of course that if it doesn't work I'm in trouble."

"Lets hope then that you won't have to use it," Harry said.

"I agree wholeheartedly with you on that," Ashley said.

The next day everyone slipped out to Hogsmeade. Harry made sure Padfoot was on hand since Ginny was bringing Amy along. Their first stop was the Three Broomsticks.

"Hello Harry, Ginny, haven't seen you two lovebirds lately," Rosmerta the owner said.

"We've been busy Rosmerta," Harry said. "We'll need eight chilled goblets and 2 jugs of Pumpkin Juice."

"No Butterbeer today that's unusual for your group," Rosmerta commented.

"We figured on simply downing some Pumpkin Juice," Harry said.

While they were drinking their pumpkin juice a young witch walked over and saw them.

"Looks like a pretty big group," the witch commented.

"We're students over at the School," Ashley said.

"Which School is this not Hogwarts," the witch said.

"Actually we do attend Hogwarts," Harry said.

"The baby there is certainly cute how old is it?"

"She is almost four weeks," Ginny responded.

"Well I'm sure she someday will be attending Hogwarts like her parents or is she a muggle child?" the witch asked.

"No She's born of magical parents," Ginny said.

Harry was when they left and headed for Honeydukes. HE immediately stocked up on candy for after the wedding. His next stop on his own was to buy little gifts for Ron, Seamus, Neville, Fred, George and one final gift for the last member of his party who he preferred to remain as nameless as Voldemort for the time being.

The days leading up to Graduation and the Wedding were some of the worst Harry had ever had due to his Nerves. Finally it was the last day. and he was standing in a room off the Quidditch Pit with the other sevenths years wearing his finest Dress Robes. Finally Hagrid walked in.

"OK Everyone come with me," Hagrid said. Hagrid then lead the graduating class out onto the field where Harry noticed on a Small Stage was the Faculty of Hogwarts along with Cornelius Fudge and Fidius Vidulous were seated. The Stands held the entire student body along with a lot of parents. 

"Headmaster Dumbledore, Minister Fudge, Deputy Minister Vidulous, I present you the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Graduating Class of 1998," Hagrid said.

"Thank you Hagrid," Minister Fudge said. "I want to thank everyone for coming here today. Do any of you graduates know what is so special about graduating from Wizarding school. For one thing you don't have to deal with Severus Snape all the time. Also as you know every year the students are given little notes reminding them not to use magic over the summer holidays. Well Those notes are only given to the First through sixth years. That's because you seventh years now that you are through Hogwarts are allowed to use magic in your daily lives. I'm sure most of you will use your magic for the light meaning against practitioners of the Dark Arts. A few of you though will probably use your magic in order to practice the Dark Arts and probably join You Know Who in his campaign against those who aren't pure blood wizards."

Just then Professor Blankwood was seen heading toward the podium with his wand out.

"_Avada Kedevra_," the Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor said pointing his wand toward the Minister of Magic. The Minister then fell dead and a panic started to ensue. 

"Not so Fast Professor Blankwood," Colleen called out. "You're under arrest for the Murders of Argus Filch and Cornelius Fudge."

"Miss Faulk where did you get that authority?" McGonagall wondered.

"Ministry of Magic Magical Law Enforcement Squad Undercover," Colleen called out. "Stupify." Colleen managed to stun Blankwood. His sleeves fell down his arm as he fell to reveal a mark on one arm. The Dark Mark. Professor Thadeus Blankwood was a death eater. 

"Well Well looks like I finally found a worthy Follower," A Wizard said as he walked in dressed in some of the finest robes he had a whole legion of masked followers with him. At that very moment Harry's scar burned worse then ever before for Lord Voldemort had arrived.

"Death Eaters Attack," Voldemort ordered.

"Ashley, be ready as best you can," a student next to her in the line called out. 

"Oh I will be," Ashley said. 

Sirius then knowing what was going on leapt into the air while in his animagus form and landed on one of the Death Eaters pulling his mask off revealing Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort meanwhile headed for where Ginny was sitting off to one side with Amy.

"Well Well what have we here," Voldemort said. 

"You stay away from her," Draco called as he got between Ginny and the Dark Lord. 

"Ah Draco Malfoy come to show your worth by killing them yourself?" Voldemort wondered.

"No you foul disgusting excuse for a wizard. I've come to end your reign. Expelliarmus," Draco called. Voldemort then fell backwards and lost his wand. Dumbledore caught it and promptly snapped it in half and then snapped the pieces into pieces.

"If I had known then what I know now Tom Marvolo Riddle you would have been the one expelled not Rubeus Hagrid," Dumbledore said. 

"The name old man is Lord Voldemort, you hear me Voldemort. Tom Marvolo Riddle is Dead."

Two hours later the battle was over and the Ministry had arrived to take the captured Death Eaters off to Azkaban among those arrested were Lucius Malfoy, A former Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, and the Former Headmaster of Durstrang Academy. Deputy Minister Vidulous then took the stands.

"I want to thank everyone who helped in our finest Battle. I have one quick announcement to make before we try and finish our ceremony. At this time Lord Voldemort is being taken to a secure area to await the Death Penalty. Yes my young witches and wizards Lord Voldemort born Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. is to be given the Dementors Kiss. Due to the crazyiness today we will only have time for the rest of the Graduation Ceremony today and the leaving feast will be at lunch tomorrow following a short ceremony of a different Nature," the Deputy Minister said.

They then started to give several awards to various members of the Graduating class. After the Ceremony was over the Members of the Graduating Class of 1998 gathered in the Great Hall for a small party to which the other students weren't invited. 

"Draco, could I talk to you for a minute?" Harry asked when he noticed Draco was sitting off to one side with a long face.

"Sure Potter," Draco said. "Why you want to talk to me after we were enemies for seven years I don't know."

"First off I want to thank you for protecting Ginny and Amy during the battle today," Harry said.

"Yeah and look where it got me. I'm here and my dad, Crabbe, Goyle, and their own dads are in Azkaban," Draco said.

"Draco, there isn't much you could do about it. You made your choice and they made theirs. It's too bad about Cornelius Fudge. While he and Dumbledore didn't always see Eye to Ey They at least knew what was best," Harry said. "Draco, I have a small request for you. Tomorrow during the ceremony I'd like you up front with my closest friends and I."

"What ceremony is that?" Draco wondered.

"The ceremony when Ginny and I get married," Harry said.

"Harry, I think you've drunk one too many butterbeers you make no sense," Draco said.

"Sense or not Draco that is my desire," Harry said. 

The Next Morning Molly and Arthur were waiting in An Empty Classroom with Leslie, Hermione, Parvati, Ashley, Lucy, and Kelly to get ready for the Ceremony. 

"Anyone know who the last person in Harry's party is?" Kelly wondered.

"I have no idea. I know he was talking about something to of all people Draco Malfoy last night but I don't know what they were discussing," Ginny said.

Myrtle then flew in through a wall. Amy was off to one side so the godghost sat down with her. 

"Dumbledore still presiding over it?" Parvati wondered.

"I think it changed and Minister Vidulous will be presiding over it. He was elected Minister Last night during an emergency session of the Ministry following the raid by the Death Eaters," Arthur said.

A Short time later The Wedding Party started to walk through the Great Hall to a small podium at the far end. Everyone had been surprised to find Draco Malfoy was the final member of the Grooms Attendants. Magic Wands everywhere were out and ready. Minister Vidulous was flanked for the Ceremony by Dumbledore and Snape.

"You did good on the battlefield yesterday Kline," Snape said since Ashley used the ring uniting spell to do a massive stunning spell on all the Death Eaters to end the battle.

"Thank you professor," Ashley said.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in my first official act as Minister of Magic for the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland I am pleased to Unite two of the most Prominent and influential families by presiding over the marriage of Harold James Potter and Virginia Louise Weasley. Even in the wizarding world marriage is a sacred vow that is dwelled upon by many. For marriage can unite not only two people but two families. Miss Weasley's mother was saying how They always looked upon the groom as family especially since he frequently spent at least part of his summers after entering Hogwarts with the Weasley family," Minister Vidulous said to open the ceremony. After a long drawn out speech about the marriage customs in the Wizarding World he came to the part that is common in all worlds.

"Harold James Potter, do you take this woman Virginia Louise Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?" 

"I do," Harry said.

"Virginia, Louise Weasley, do you take this man to be your Lawfully wedded husband?" 

"Oh yes I most certainly do," Ginny said.

Finally after another twenty minutes everyone sat down. The Staff were scattered among the House Tables since the normal Staff table was today being used for the Wedding Party. Ginny in the end wore Dress Robes of a Stunning white with a Cap of an equally stunning white that had a veil longer then one of Hagrid's middle fingers. 

"May I present Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter?" Minister Vidulous asked as everyone sat down. Draco then stood up and signaled for attention.

"I just want everyone to know that my presence up here today was a surprise even to me. Harry and I were never close friends. We were more like rivals in classes and even on the Quidditch Field where we played the same position for our respective houses. Yet yesterday during an attack on Hogwarts by You Know Who and his Death Eaters I had taken the time to protect two of the most important people in Harry's life. One was his wife Ginny and the other was his infant daughter Amy," Draco said. "It's my guess that it was because of my sacrifice that Harry asked me at the Last Minute to be a part of his wedding party."

"For the record Harry had intended to ask Draco all along," Ron whispered to Ashley. 

Everyone noticed how Sirius Black was on hand as the Stand in for the Father of the Groom.

Fairly Soon the reception was over and All of Gryffindor stood by as Harry and Ginny with Dobby and Myrtle flanking them boarded a carriage for the trip into town. 

When they arrived Myrtle Held Amy while Harry carried Ginny over the Threshold.

"That was something else. One thing no one mentioned today was how we don't have to worry about You Know Who any longer," Ginny said.


	15. Prologue to Amy's Time at Hogwarts

A/N: This is an idea of what Happens to Amy after She does some serious growing. 

Harry Potter and the Moral Dilemma Chapter 16

Prologue to Amy's Time at Hogwarts.. 

Eleven Years Later:

"Happy Birthday Amy," Amy's near constant companion said as the Reddish Brown haired girl was waking up one morning.

"Thanks Myrtle," Amy said trying to stiffle a yawn while grabbing her robe.

She then walked downstairs to find her Dark haired father reading the paper.

"Dad, haven't you ever heard of combs?" Amy asked since her dad's hair was messier then anything she had seen before.

"Vernon and Petunia used to always give me a hard time over my hair," he said.

"Dad, how come I've never met your family just Mom's huge family?" Amy wondered.

"Amy, trust me you don't want to meet the Dursley's. I doubt they have changed in Twelve years," Harry said.

"It's been that long since you've seen them," Amy said.

"Not since I took the time to buy the house here in Hogsmeade with Professor Dumbledore's help," Harry said.

"Do they even know about me?" Amy wondered.

"I doubt it," Harry said as his wife walked in. 

"Morning Harry. Happy Birthday Amy," Ginny said.

"Thanks mum," Amy said. "Looking forward to my starting at Hogwarts this fall?"

"The house will be awfully quiet without you around," Ginny admitted. 

AN owl happened to fly in the window right then. The Potters took a look at the envelope and started to worry.

"Harry, this has the Hogwarts Seal on it," Ginny said handing it to her husband

"Is it my letter already?" Amy wondered.

"No it's addressed to me," Harry said.

Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry

Headmistress Minerva McGonagall

"McGonagall is Headmistress now whoa," Ginny said. "I wonder who her deputy is."

Dear Mr. Potter

I hope you noticed my soon to be new position. I'm sending this letter to you for a reason. Harry, if you are interested I'd like to offer you a very special position. No I'm not offering you the job of Professor of Transfiguration. Professor Hermione Finch-Fletchley will be taking that position. The job I have in mind for you has a lot of responsibility beyond just teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Figuring you would stick around for while unlike a lot of other professors in that position I'd like to offer you a couple other duties. A is the role of Head of Gryffindor House and B the job of being my Deputy. 

Sincerely Yours

Professor Minerva McGonagall

Headmistress Designate

"Ugh," Amy said.

"Amy, this afternoon what say we at least go into Diagon Alley and get most of your things. We won't buy your books yet but we will get your robes, wand, other supplies," Harry said.

"What about a Nimbus 2009 or even better a Firebolt 7," Amy said.

"Amy, once I take up this position I want to make a couple things clear. A you won't get any special breaks from me for rule breaking and so forth. Your infractions few as hopefully they will be will still cost your house points. First Years aren't allowed broomsticks unless the circumstances are really exceptional," Harry warned her.

"Rats," Amy said turning her back on her father and crossing her arms in front of her.

"You thinking of actually taking the job," Ginny said.

"Ginny, right now I could use a good challenge," Harry said. "Judging by the high turnover rate for that job it should qualify."

A short time after breakfast Amy was sitting on her bed her legs pulled up close to her chest when Myrtle floated in.

"Man Amy you look glumer then ever," Myrtle commented.

"Dad received an owl from Professor McGonagall today. It seems that once again the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts job is open. She offered it to dad and sweetened the deal by offering him the roles of both Deputy Headmaster and as the head of Gryffindor House. Well that leaves Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw as my list of what houses I'd prefer to be in," Amy said.

"How come Slytherin isn't on the list?" Myrtle wondered.

"I doubt I could be that sleazy and evil," Amy said. "To think I was looking forward to upholding the family tradition of living in Gryffindor until dad got that owl."

"Amy, I doubt it will be as bad as you think," Myrtle said.

"Myrtle, I hope you are right but just in case leave a bathroom stall available for me," Amy said.

"Oh boy I hope Peeves doesn't do something real nasty when he realizes we're back," Myrtle said.

"We are back. What do you mean Myrtle?" Amy wondered.

"Amy, let me just say this when you were a baby you were a bigger celebrity around Gryffindor then your dad," Myrtle said.

"Is there a Birthday Girl in the house?" A voice boomed from downstairs.

"That voice is way too close to the ground to be Uncle Hagrid's. besides he would have shook the house while approaching. I bet it's Sirius," Amy said. Right then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Amy, Sirius and Remus are here," Ginny called through the door.

"Myrtle, is the moon full or not tonight?" Amy wondered.

"Waning Crescent why?" Myrtle wondered.

"Think Lupin is here with Sirius. I wanted to make sure I would be safe around him," Amy said.

"You should be the next full moon isn't for probably a couple weeks since after Waning Crescent is New Moon," Myrtle pointed out.

Amy though headed downstairs where she found the two guests sitting in the living room.

"Happy Birthday Amy," the darker haired of the two said.

"Thanks Sirius," Amy responded.

"Amy everytime I see you I notice you much of James is in you," Remus commented.

"Thanks Remus, I think," Amy said.

"Amy, if James and Lilly were still Alive I'm sure they would be proud of their little granddaughter. You have grown into quite a little witch," Remus said.

"Yet dad won't buy me a broomstick," Amy said.

"From what I heard he is just getting into his new role quite nicely. Let's face it he has a lot to try not to live up to," Remus said. "How would it look if the new deputy headmaster's daughter was able to have a broom as a first year."

"Yeah he has to see if he can last longer then one year," Sirius commented. "Something not even Moony here could pull off."

"Sirius, be glad I don't use you for biting practice," Remus commented. "Amy, I'm sure your father will do just fine."

"Somehow Uncle Remus I think you are right," Amy said. "Not that it will make it any easier for me to get into the occasional mischief making."

Lunch was served right after that. Once Lunch was over Harry called Amy over.

"Ready to go shopping?" Harry wondered.

"You bet dad," Amy said. They then went to the fireplace and used the floo powder to travel to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Up Neville," Harry asked the new Barkeep old Tom having passed away a couple years before.

"Hey Harry, I heard a rumor Dumbledore is retiring. You hear anything about that in Hogsmeade?" Neville asked his former classmate.

"Neville old buddy. You are looking at the soon to be New Deputy Headmaster at Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I can just picture you teaching Transfiguration," Neville joked.

"Believe it or not Hermione is going to be teaching Transfiguration. McGonagall pegged me for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course I'll be head of Gryffindor," Harry said.

"Amy, looking forward to living in your dad's house?" Neville asked as he set a Big mug of Hot Chocolate on the Bar for her with extra whipped cream. 

"I was until dad became head of it," Amy said. "Some birthday present."

"Amy, at least your dad will be right there if you need him. Not everyone can spend time with their parents while at school," Neville commented.

"So what good is that Mr. Longbottom if I can't take advantage of it," Amy said.

"Easy Kiddo you're not supposed to," Neville commented.

After Amy finished her birthday present from her dad's former classmate they headed for the courtyard so they could go into the actual Alley. Soon as they entered the alley Amy made a beeline for Weasley's Wizard Wheezies. 

"Afternoon Uncle Gred, Uncle Forge," Amy said teasing her uncles. 

The two red headed clowns gave her a quick look.

"Oh Hi Amy. Happy birthday," Fred Weasley said.

"Thanks Uncle Fred. I happened to be in the neighborhood and figured on stopping by," Amy said.

"Where are your parents hiding?" George Weasley asked a sinister look on his face.

"Mom is at home with the Wrecking crew and Dad will probably be along eventually," Amy said.

"Is your dad having the house torn down or something?" George wondered.

"No the other wrecking crew. The dog and the wolf," Amy said.

"Oh I get it now," Fred commented as the door opened and rang the bell to show Harry entering.

"I should have known," Harry said. "Amy, I got some money from Gringotts for our shopping."

"Well we better get started," Amy said.

"Amy, I heard the Cleansweep 17's are pretty good," George hollered out as they left the Joke Shop and headed for Madame Malkin's shop.

"So what kind of Robes are you after today Mr. Potter?" Madame Malkin asked.

"Actually Madame Malkin I figured we would get a head start on buying my daughter her stuff for school," Harry said.

"That you are after all it is only the middle of May. Most kids won't be in until July if not August," Madame Malkin said as She had Amy get up on a Stool while she grabbed a Black Robe with the Hogwarts Crest on it. She did a bunch of pinning and wand work. She worked fast getting three sets of plain black work robes. A Black Pointed Hat. A Pair of Light Plum dress robes, and two cloaks One black with silver buttons and a greenish colored one.

"So where to next?" Amy wondered.

"Well I suppose we should go to the Apothecary and get some potion making stuff. I'm running low on wormroot and Spider Legs as it is," Harry said.

While at the Apothecary Harry bought the necessary Potion ingredients that were listed at the front of the Beginners Potionry section of _A Hogwarts Guide to Potionry_ by Virginia W Potter for Amy. Amy already had a copy of the book mainly for reference on a stand at home suitably autographed. He also bought her dragon hide gloves there. AS they were walking past Ollivander's Wand Shop to head for the shop where they were going to buy her Scales, Telescope, Cauldron, and phials. 

"Why hello there Mr. Potter. How is the old Holly and Phoenix feather doing?" Ollivander asked.

"Still doing good Mr. Ollivander," I'm a might busy right now but I will be stopping by your shop soon," Harry promised.

"Dad, what did he mean by the old Holly and Phoenix feather?" Amy asked as they entered the Cauldron shop. 

"He was referring to my wand. Mr. Ollivander is the finest wand maker around. My wand came from his shop, My parents wands came from there. I have a feeling that your mother's might be from there as well," Harry said. 

"Did You know who get his wand there when he started at Hogwarts?" Amy asked.

"As a matter of fact he did. Main reason I know this is He mentioned how the phoenix that supplied the tail feather for my wand also supplied the phoenix tail feather in Voldemort's wand. I later learned that it was Professor Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes that supplied the feathers. Only two feathers were donated by Fawkes. Voldemort got one of them and I the other," Harry said.

Amy was always surprised how bravely her father said the name of the infamous dark wizard that had killed his parents.

They then went into the cauldron shop. 

"Why Harry Potter, how is everything in Hogsmeade?" the owner asked.

"It's doing good. Came here to pick up a few things," Harry said.

"I imagine your daughter will be starting Hogwarts soon," the owner commented.

"This coming year," Harry said.

"So what brings you by today?" the owner inquired. 

"Figured I would pick up most of Amy's things today before the rush. How is your supply of Pewter standard size 2 cauldrons?" Harry wondered.

"I happen to have a few on hand. I tend to keep a limited supply of those on hand during the year but The main stock of them won't be here until end of next month in preparation for the new term," The owner said. "I also have some real nice Waterford Crystal phials that just came in last week. Just so you know The real nice student telescopes are out of stock right now."

"WE will pick up the telescope later this summer when we buy her actual books," Harry said as he gathered up the proper cauldron. HE decided to skip the Waterford Crystal phials in favor of glass ones. The Waterford were just too expensive. Amy meanwhile had been glancing at portable heating sources for her cauldron.

"Amy, if you can get your Aunt Hermione sometime to show you how to make firejars. I remember she was always good at that," Harry said.

"I know Myrtle told me about the time she turned one of the stalls in Myrtle's bathroom into a secret potion factory," Amy said.

Soon as they left the Cauldron shop they slipped quietly into Ollivander's Shop. 

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay away," Olllivander gloated.

"Well I figured on saving your shop for last," Harry said. 

"Since yours is doing good I imagine you are here so this little one can be wanded up," Ollivander said holding one hand out to lightly grasp Amy's chin. Amy pulled away.

"I will be needing a wand before September," Amy said.

Ollivander immediately started taking all sorts of measurements.

"You mainly want one for Charm work, Transfiguration, or what?" Ollivander wondered.

"Well I'd kind of prefer a general purpose wand," Amy said. "After all I'm not too familiar with Charms or transfiguration as of yet."

He then brought out a wand for her to try.

"Birch wood and Unicorn Hair 11 ¼ inches regular shaft," Ollivander said.

"You selling a wand to a young witch or a 9 wood to a muggle?" Harry joked.

The wand fizzled as did Harry's joke.

The next wand Amy tried was Fir and Dragon heart string. That too fizzled. After a few tries Amy found a thirteen inch walnut and unicorn hair super flexible that did the trick. 

"Ollivander is one warped individual," Amy commented after they left the shop. 

"I always thought so myself," Harry said.

They then returned to the Leaky Cauldron said goodbye to Neville and headed back to the house. By this time Ginny's parents had arrived. Also sitting in the living room was a Blond haired girl about Amy's age. In fact the two girls were best friends with Amy being older then her friend by a few weeks.

"Hi Sarah, Grandma, Grandpa," Amy said.

"How was Diagon Alley?" Sarah wondered.

"It was good. I even have my potion ingredients for Hogwarts come next year," Amy said.

"I hope you have everything," Ginny said.

"All I lack are my books and a telescope. The guy at the Cauldron shop was out of the student telescopes," Amy said.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you already have one of the books," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Which one _A Hogwarts Guide to Potionry_ or _A Hogwarts Guide to Beginning and Intermediate Transfiguration_?" Amy asked referencing two best selling books that tended to be reference materials for most Hogwarts students even if the instructor didn't actually use the book in class. 

"I took the time to use the list you provided in the first chapter of the beginners section to the Potionry guide," Harry said since Ginny had written the two books. 

"She should be all set then," Ginny said.

Shortly before the crew sat down to dinner Two more people floo powdered in One was a somewhat tall female with Bushy Brown Hair and the other one was a curly haired male. 

"So what's up gang," the female asked.

"Oh Hi Aunt Hermione Uncle Justin," Amy said. 

"How's the old birthday going kid?" Justin asked.

Amy glared at Justin Finch-Fletchley the only non Gryffindor in the room among the actual graduates since Amy and Sarah hadn't even started and Myrtle didn't live long enough to graduate.

"It's done good so far," Amy said. "I'm even close to being ready for School this coming fall."

Any idea who our professors will be when we start next fall?" Sarah wondered.

"Well I think Sinistra still teaches Astronomy, and Snape might still be the Potions Master unfortunately. Last I knew Flitwick was still teaching Charms and Sprout Herbology," Hermione said. "I'll be teaching Transfiguration. I'm not sure who the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor will be."

Harry casually raised his hand. 

"Aunt Hermione, any idea what textbook you will use?" Amy wondered.

"It's a toss up. Emeric Switch is a good author of Transfiguration textbooks In fact Professor McGonagall chose the series of books by Emeric Switch. I'll probably use _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_ but recommend that students buy_ The Hogwart's Guide to Beginning and Intermediate Transfiguration. _

"Believe it or not I have a copy of that book upstairs. Same as the Potionry Guide," Amy said.

"I'm not surprised. You mom put a lot of work into the Potionry Guide when she was expecting you," Hermione said.

Over the next Month and a half Harry got ready for his new role at Hogwarts. Mid July he took a day off from getting ready for the New Year and went back into Diagon Alley with Amy. Sarah's parents also went in that day. 

"Amy, you have the List of books needed?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's right here," Amy said handing him the piece of parchment he had brought home the night before. 

Required Books for First Year Students

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Aldabert Waffling

A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

The next three books were the ones for Harry's class

Recommended Textbooks for All Students

A Hogwarts Guide to Potionry by Virginia W Potter

A Hogwarts Guide to Beginning and Intermediate Transfiguration by Virginia W Potter

"Well there aren't too many books you need," Harry said. "You have the Virginia Potter books already."

They headed for Flourish and Blotts first. Sarah was in there talking to Carly Wood and Emily Johnson. Carly had Dark Brown hair and a slight olivey skin and Emily had a medium Dark Complexion that her mom a former teammate of Harry's had supplied even though Emily's father had a much lighter skin. Both girls were also going into their first year at Hogwarts. 

"Amy, you familiar with the lady who wrote those two recommended text books?" Carly wondered.

"Carly, didn't you realize that the author of those two books is my mom," Amy asked her.

"No I didn't. I guess you already have them then," Carly said.

"Yeah I do. My mom even supplied Sarah with a copy. She is kind of mad that her books aren't required since she used the Curriculum at Hogwarts for each year to assemble the two books. Professor Finch-Fletchley though did mention how she might occassionally assign something out of the Potter Book," Amy said.

"Well your mom's books are a little expensive so I think I'll skip," Carly said.

Emily decided to buy the Hogwarts Transfiguration Guide but not the Potionry Guide. 

After they left the Bookstore they headed back to the Cauldron shop to buy her telescope. 

"Dad, since you and mom will be right there do you really think I need an owl. After all with you there I'll have ready access to Hedwig," Amy wondered.

"You do have a point," Harry said. "Ready to head to the Burrow Tomorrow?" Harry wondered.

"It will be neat seeing Grandma and Grandpa. Of course it means I'll have to take the train with the other students," Amy said.

"You'll manage I'm sure," Harry said.

They then headed for the House.

"See anyone you knew at Diagon Alley?" Ginny wondered.

"Carly Wood and Emily Johnson," Amy said.

"Did they pick up all their books?" Ginny wondered as she was putting together small bundles of books. Amy just had to glance at the titles to see her mom was putting together bundles of Hogwarts Guides. 

"Carly decided that it wasn't worth buying your books but Emily picked up the Transfiguration guide," Amy said.

"Shouldn't be too much of a problem," Ginny said. 

Before she went to bed that night she noticed her mother taking a quill to the books in one of the bundles.

Proceed to Part one. From the Burrow to Hogwarts.


End file.
